The Chronicles of Ba Sing Se High
by devilindistress
Summary: The teenagers from Avatar go to highschool and discover who they really are. In doing so, they must overcome distractions and obstacles and they must learn to see what is truly important. AU sort of . Pairings: Zutara, Taang, Jetzula, Sukka, Ty Laru
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Hey guys This fanfic is AU but in the Avatar World. Okay, let me make that clearer. Imagine the Avatar World but modernized There. By the way, they can't bend. Mainly Zutara(WOOHOOO!) but a little Taang, Sukka, Jetara, Maiko, Ty Laru (sorry made up the shipping name), etc. I'll make stuff up as I go along. They're all also in the same level (it seems more fun that way, like in School Time Shipping). Also, there's no war but Ozai's still a meanie beanie fofeeney. Oh wait, Aang's not an Avatar since there's no bending in this story. So yeah, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, regretfully I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any part of it *cries in the corner*

Prologue

During the first day of school at Ba Sing Se Highschool, each student was asked to write an essay about themselves, how they think people see them and who they really are.

Katara's essay

Hi, I'm Katara Mizu. I'm 15 and from the Southern Water Tribe. I also have an older brother. His name is Sokka. Our mom died when my brother and I were very young. Our dad is a soldier who is away a lot. Since our parents aren't around, our grandmother takes care of us. We're not exactly the richest people in the world but we get by.

I don't really know what people think of me. I guess I'm kind of invisible. I kind of like it because that way, no one judges you. No one ostracizes you. Most importantly, no one tries to bring you down. Sure, I feel insignificant especially when I do something good but no one notices but hey, I'll get over it.

Who am I? Well, I'm just a student who's trying to do her best in school so that one day, she can make her family proud. I'm pretty smart and I'd like to think that I'm friendly. But if I could change one thing about myself, it would be my shyness. I would like to be less afraid to step out of the box. I hope to do that this year.

Zuko's essay

Hey, I'm Zuko Agni, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa. I'm 16 and I'm the Crown Prince and the heir to the throne. I also have a younger sister, Azula.

My dad is usually very busy (you know, being the Fire Lord and all) so I was closer to my mother. She was always there for me. She was the only one who could understand me (well, except for my Uncle Iroh). Unfortunately, she died when I was still a child. You would think that my whole family would be grieving for this but it seemed like the only ones who cared were me and my Uncle. Not my dad and not Azula. Come to think of it, my dad never really cared much for anything or anyone except himself or my sister. Even when we had family picnics, he played more with Azula. It was as if I wasn't his son. He always considered Azula his favourite and made sure I was aware of that. He kept saying she was a firebending prodigy and that she was born lucky while I was lucky to be born. I was never even supposed to be at this school if it wasn't for him. He suddenly decided one day that I didn't deserve to learn at the Royal Palace so he sent me to this school. I guess he couldn't stand seeing me there anymore. I have to admit, it hurt when I found out that I was being sent away but that was nothing compared to what he did when I was about 13. Long story short, we got into an argument and I disrespected him so he burnt me with a torch. Now, I have a flame-shaped scar on the left side of my face. It's my mark of shame. I can't figure out why I'm such a disappointment to him but one day, I'll earn his love. I'm sure of it.

I think people think of me as this really hot, popular, rich, totally perfect Prince, despite the scar. I'm not being conceited. I hear a lot of things and I have more than a few admirers. I guess I don't really care what they think of me. I just want to be happy. But so far, no one here – not even my friends, Jet and Haru – has brought me true happiness.

Who am I? I'm just a normal guy, no matter what anyone else thinks. I don't just want to be known as "Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation." I'm not this perfect guy that everyone thinks I am. I have needs, feelings, desires and regrets, just like everyone. I feel like I need to be more in control of myself. I'm very quick-tempered and I'm always confused. It seems like I just keep going along with what my friends are doing, even if I know they're wrong. I can change that. I have to.

Aang's essay

I'm Aang and I'm 12 years old. I'm an Air Nomad. I grew up with monks at the Southern Air Temple. I know monks are supposed to stay in the temple but the elders sent me here to "learn about the real world." I guess that's fine but I'm really new to this sort of thing. I'm starting to feel like an outcast. Not so great huh?

I'm not a dumb kid. I know when people make fun of me. I don't know why. Is it because of my arrow tattoos? Or my baldness? Well, I try to stay indifferent but it's getting really hard. I'm glad I found friends like Katara, Toph and Sokka though. I guess with them, I don't feel so alone.

Who am I? I'm just a regular kid. That's one of the things I like about this place. Back home at the Air Temple, I was always supposed to be meditating and connecting with my inner self. It was like I never got to enjoy my childhood because of my responsibilities. I guess that's what I want to accomplish this year. I want to know how it feels like to be a normal kid.

Toph's essay

What's up? I'm Toph. I'm 12 and I'm from the Earth Kingdom. I'm the only child of a nobleman back home so I guess we're pretty wealthy. I got everything I wanted back home, except for independence. My parents always treated me like I was a baby who can't fend for herself because I'm blind. Did I forget to mention that? Oh well, now you know. By the way, in case you're wondering, my friend, Katara is writing this for me as I dictate (you know, cuz I'm blind and all). Anyway, I went here on my own. I ran away because I was getting suffocated. I know you're thinking that it was a pretty stupid move for a blind girl but I can survive. I feel vibrations with my feet and my other senses are enhanced so I can hear better. In a way, it makes me see more than normal people do. Mainly I ran away because I wanted to know how it feels like to be independent. I gotta say, it's pretty great.

People think I'm weak because I'm blind. They think I'm a baby and I'm helpless. That's why they insist on doing everything for me. But no, I don't need their help. I can do this on my own. I can do whatever I want whenever I want and no one can stop me. I _will_ prove them wrong.

Who am I? I'm Toph. I'm strong and confident. I can survive this world without help. All I'm asking for is someone who can understand me and my needs without pitying me because pity is the last thing I need.

The students handed in their essays one by one to Mr. Roku and the room emptied slowly. Katara, with Aang, Sokka and Toph walked off to their next class while ignoring Zuko and his peers, Jet and Haru. Meanwhile, the latter group went to their lockers, not even noticing Katara and her friends as they left. Mr. Roku smiled to himself when the students left. Every year, this essay activity always brought about new things in the students' lives. He knew from experience that fate started to work its magic that very minute. Even if they did not know it, this year would change their lives forever.

Author's Note: So…uhh… I know the prologue sucked. I'm sorry! But I wanted you guys to get to know the characters a bit before I started the story. By the way, I'm gonna switch POVs from time to time so sometimes it's going to be in Katara's or Zuko's or another character's and sometimes it's going to be in the objective POV. So yeah. R&R please! I'd love suggestions and tips


	2. Chapter 1: First Impressions I

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! So everyone did an essay but I only showed the ones of Zuko, Katara, Aang and Toph since the plot pretty much revolves around them. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: First Impressions Part 1

The bell rang at Ba Sing Se High and the students filed out for lunch.

Zuko's POV

I hate math. It's the worst subject ever. I swear to the spirits I could actually feel my brain cells die from too much boredom. Not to mention that creep Mr. Jeong. Thank Agni it's lunchtime. I can't wait until I get out of this place. I-

"Hey Zuko! Wait up!"

It's Haru. Great. If he's just going to tell me about how manly he is because of that mustache I swear I'm gonna-

"Yo! Zuko! Dude…Why so down in the dumps?"

That was Jet. He's alright, I guess. He can be really stuck-up and conceited sometimes but hey, nobody's perfect.

Haru and Jet are my buddies. Haru's the sensitive one. He's always so gentle and stuff with people. He's alright. Kind of a wuss sometimes but he's a good friend. Jet's kind of our "leader." But let me get this straight, we don't follow whatever he says like mindless zombies. He just is. Even if it's unsaid, we all know it. Sometimes he gets too selfish and his head gets all big but we make sure he goes back down to size. The three of us are the best of friends. Oh wait, we're the most popular guys in school. I'm not being conceited or whatever. It's the truth. It's been publicly announced…a lot. Jet loves all the attention he gets from girls, especially because he knows he can get anyone to fall for him. Haru's pretty popular with the girls too. I guess I'm alright with them. The ladies talk to me but I'm not interested in a relationship. I'm just looking for the right one.

Well enough of the angsty boy side of me for now. I can't concentrate on my thoughts anyway when Haru and Jet are poking me.

"Nothing," I said "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well don't be too depressed. You're making my mustache droop," Haru said.

"Haru, your mustache droops because it's too heavy for your face. It's too thick, dude. Am I right, Zuko?" said Jet, with a snicker

"Yeah. Go shave already. It's like you have a caterpillar on your lip. Plus it makes you look like an ex-con."

Jet and I laughed while Haru pouted like he always does when he gets owned by us.

"For your information, girls like manly men. What's more manly than a mustache and a nice happy aura?"

"Dude can you even hear yourself? Stop talking about that aura mumbo jumbo. It's so girly. It's not good for my rep." said Jet, covering Haru's mouth with his hand.

"Dude is your rep all you care about?" I said as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Easy for you to say. You're the _Prince._ You can just snap your fingers and girls run so fast you'd think there was a sale at the Upper Ring Mall." replied Jet with a small smirk while Haru nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough of this. You guys know I hate talking about that. Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

I grabbed my tray and headed for the line. I was about to ask Jet about our plans for tonight when I bumped into someone and he or she dropped their books. Even if it was my fault, I wasn't in the best mood so I snapped at the person.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" I stopped. That person was a girl. A girl with the bluest eyes I've ever seen. She had long brown wavy hair and mocha-colored skin. She was just so…mesmerizing. I was caught in a trance. I probably looked really stupid to her too. I started to help her pick up her books and talk to her.

"I uhh… I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just not in a good mood. And…uhh….I'm sorry for dropping your books too."

Electricity ran through my body when our fingers met on the last book on the floor. She started to speak to me.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Then she smiled. Oh spirits… She was so beautiful.

There was an awkward moment when we stood back up. I wasn't ready for this. I'm usually alright when talking to girls but she was different. I've never felt this way before.

"Uhh..I'm Z-Zuko. Zuko Agni" I held out my hand and smiled. She took my hand and shook it. Electricity was felt again.

"Yeah, I know." she said. She knows? She knows me? "You're the Prince right? Honored to meet you. I'm Katara Mizu."

"I'm honored to meet you too."

"Thanks for helping me with my books"

"It's nothing. It was my fault anyway." I scratched the back of my head, hoping to find a good conversation topic.

"So…uhh…" we both said at the same time. A blush started to creep on my face.

"Uhh…I better get going. My friends are waiting for me."

I saw her friends. They were already waving to her from a table. One was an Air Nomad boy with tattoos and the other was an Earth Kingdom girl.

"Oh…Yeah, sure." I said. "See you around…" I smiled awkwardly. I hope I didn't look like a total freak.

"See you…" she gave me a smile and walked away.

I was practically drooling over her when someone interrupted me from my train of thoughts…again.

"Well, well, well… Is our little Zuzu in luuuurve?" said Jet as he sneaked up behind me with Haru.

"Shut up guys. Someone could hear you. I already looked like a total idiot in front of her." I said

"Relax. You did fine. Anyway, about this girl… Who is she?" Jet asked

"Come to think of it, I've never noticed her before but judging from her skin and hair and stuff, she's definitely Water Tribe. Did you ask for her name?" said Haru.

"Yeah, I did…" I was still hypnotized by her eyes.

"What is it?" they asked simultaneously.

"Katara…Her name is Katara…"

* * *

So yeah sorry for the shortness. I'm so tiiiired. I'll update soon. I promise. R&R please :)


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions II

Author's Note: Hey guys. So this is First Impressions Part II. This time it's Katara's POV. Enjoy

Chapter 2: First Impressions Part II

The bell rang at Ba Sing Se High and the students filed out for lunch.

Katara's POV

Math… I swear it gets more complicated every time. Just when you think you've got it figured out, Mr. Jeong starts talking about something new and you're back to square 1. I'm so glad to be out of there. I gathered my heavy books and waited for my friends, Toph and Aang, to get their stuff.

"Hurry up, guys. I'm hungry." said an all-too-familiar whiney voice. That was my brother, Sokka. He's also part of our circle of friends.

"You're always hungry, Snoozles." said Toph. She's an Earth Kingdom girl. She ran away a few years ago and she's been living with me and Sokka in our Earth Kingdom house ever since. She's really cool even if she's such a wild child sometimes. Snoozles? Yeah, that's what she calls Sokka. She calls me Sugar Queen and Aang, Twinkletoes. I don't really mind. It's just how she shows affection. Anyway, she's really special not only because she's the sassiest girl I've met but because she's blind. She can still fend for herself because she has this special way of seeing. Her other senses are enhanced. Most of the time, this gives her the upper hand.

"Be patient, Sokka. We have a lot of books to carry." replied Aang. He's an Air Nomad. I don't really know why but he holds an important position in his community. That's why he already has his tattoos. I think he mastered some spiritual thingos at a very young age so he's already considered an "Elder." He's only 13 by the way. Ironic much? But anyway, he's the peacemaker of the group. He's always talking about virtues and karma whatever. He's pretty wise. He's a good friend.

"Okay, I don't see why you guys have to carry your books around every period." Sokka complained. "Why can't you just put them in your locker?"

"It never hurts to be prepared, big brother. Remember what happened a few months ago?" I retorted with a smirk

"Hey shut up! We both swore we would never speak of it again!" he said, nervously looking around, checking to see if anyone heard

"What? What happened a few months ago?" Aang asked innocently

"Oh nothing…" said Toph, smirking while pretending to examine her nails. "Snoozles just went to school with no underwear."

Aang, Toph and I burst out laughing while Sokka gaped and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Not only that, his pants got caught on a hook later on and he didn't notice…" Toph continued, trying to stop laughing

"You mean…?" Aang's eyes widened and he tried his hardest not to laugh again after realizing what happened to Sokka.

"TOPH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" Sokka growled, getting ready to chase Toph

"Sure…if you can catch me" She blew a raspberry at Sokka and ran away.

The two chased each other down the hall while Aang and I arrived inside the cafeteria.

"Are you buying lunch today, Aang?"

"You know I don't eat meat."

"Well, cafeteria food is hard to decipher. You don't really know if it's meat or veggies or what. Most of the time it's just this gooey stuff."

"Still, I just can't. Last Tuesday, I think I saw my food twitch."

I just chuckled at his statement. Cafeteria food is pretty gross. I'm pretty much just in it for the dessert.

"Hey they're having mango cake for dessert today! I better line up before they run out. Save us a table?" I said walking to the line

"Sure! I'll make sure Sokka and Toph don't kill each other."

"Yeah, right. Good luck with that."

He walked away and I lined up. I'm really grateful for those moments me and my friends spend with each other. It's my stress reliever. It really sucks when I have so much homework to do. Not to mention that stupid book report for Mr. Pakku's English class. I hate the guy and I think the feeling's mutual. I looked down to see if I had all of my books when someone bumped into me.

He snapped about me watching where I'm going but abruptly stopped. Great. Homework's bumming me out and now some guy just has to bump into me, drop all my books and get mad at me when he was the one who was at fault. I leaned down to pick them up.

"I uhh… I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just not in a good mood. And…uhh….I'm sorry for dropping your books too." he said. I haven't seen his face yet but his voice was deep and his arms were quite muscular.

Our fingers met when we both started to pick up the last book. I felt a jolt run through my body as fingertips touched.

I looked and my eyes met with his. I got a good look at his face. He had a creamy white complexion and shaggy black hair. On the left side of his face, he had a red flame-shaped scar. It ran from beside his nose to his left ear. Not that it made him look hideous. In fact, I think he looked kind of….dangerous, in a good way. What called out to me were his eyes. They were deep orbs of gold. They reminded me of the sun. I've never seen that eye color before. I was captivated. It didn't hurt that he was very handsome too, despite the scar.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I said, flashing a smile.

There was this uncomfortable moment as we both stood up. I didn't really know what to say. I haven't really talked to guys before, excluding Sokka and Aang.

"Uhh..I'm Z-Zuko. Zuko Agni" He held out his hand and smiled. I took it and shook it. So he was Zuko Agni, the infamous Prince of the Fire Nation. I half expected him to be some jerk who thinks he can boss anyone around. He doesn't seem so bad.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "You're the Prince right? Honored to meet you. I'm Katara Mizu." I was sincere. It was an honor to meet royalty.

"I'm honored to meet you too." he said. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Thanks for helping me with my books" I mentally scolded myself for not thanking him.

"It's nothing. It was my fault anyway." He boyishly scratched the back of his head. It was…cute.

I looked around, hoping to see something that I could bring up to break the awkward silence.

"So…uhh…" we both said at the same time. I looked away shyly so he couldn't see me go red.

"Uhh…I better get going. My friends are waiting for me." I said, looking up at him again.

At the same time, I saw two boys head over to his direction. Probably his friends, I figured. One was an Earth Kingdom guy with a mustache and the other was uhh… well I'm not sure what country he's from but he had a toothpick in his mouth and a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh…Yeah, sure." he said. "See you around…" he smiled. Damn, he was good-looking. I hope I didn't seem weird to him.

"See you…" I said. I gave him a smile before I walked away.

I sat down at the table and looked at my friends. Toph and Aang were giving me weird looks.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"We saw you talking to that guy." Aang gestured at Zuko. He had a smirk on his face that matched Toph's.

"So….who is he?" Toph asked

"He's Zuko. Prince Zuko…"

Author's Note: So….Zutara goodness! Hope you liked it. R&R please

Oh by the way, who do you guys think I should pair Sokka with? Toph or Suki?


	4. Chapter 3: Mango Cake

Author's Note: Let me get this clear. Haru and Jet walked away first before Zuko bumped into Katara. Sorry for the confusion. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of it's characters

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mango Cake**

Zuko's POV

"Katara…Her name is Katara…" I said to my friends while eyeing _her_.

Damn it! I should have been more…smooth. I looked like a total dork. What is wrong with me? I'm usually more confident around girls. Well usually, I didn't really care no matter how they tried to woo me. It wasn't that I didn't find them pretty or anything. They just didn't feel….right.

Aside from that, I knew they were just using me. They wanted to be popular too. They wanted to use my status to their advantage. It was a win-win situation for them. Meanwhile, if I did fall for them, I would be the one getting hurt in the end. I was just saving myself from hurt.

But this girl, this Katara…She was different. I know it.

"Hey!" I heard a snapping sound. "Yo Zuko! Snap out of it dude."

I woke up from my trance and saw Jet and Haru staring at me.

"Wha-What?" I stuttered, not knowing what was going on.

"You were spacing out dude. You've been doing that a lot lately." Jet said

while leading me to our table.

"No, it's nothing," My eyes roamed the cafeteria, automatically looking for her. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Ahh…love," Haru said dreamily, "It's beautiful, isn't it, Jet? I think Zuko's aura has lightened up a bit. "

"Sure, Haru. Please stop saying those aura stuff. People could hear you."

"You're just jealous because you haven't found the right one yet and Zuko has."

"Okay first of all, I am _not_ jealous. Second, I'm the most popular guy in school. I can get any girl I want here."

Jet looked at some girls staring at us and winked. As expected, the girls giggled and blushed. He shot Haru a proud smirk. Typical Jet...

"Third, it's not like _you_ have a girlfriend."

"Yeah but are any of those girl you've dated right for you? How many of them gave you that special feeling?"

"Dude, I'm too young to have that 'special feeling.'" Jet said while making air quotes. "Anyway, Zuko, are you going to go after this girl?"

Good question. Was I going to go after this girl? I mean she is pretty, _really_ pretty. She seems nice. I think it's too early to tell though. Maybe I could get to know her first?

"I don't really know, Jet. I think I want to spend some time with her before I make my move. You know, get to know her first."

"Well buddy, you better make it fast…" Jet set his eyes on Katara and kept his gaze on her. I felt a twinge of jealousy rush through my veins.

"Because if you don't," he continued and patted my shoulder, "I will. She is pretty hot."

I opened my mouth to protest but Haru did it for me. This was one of the times I was glad he was my effeminate friend, not that it was bad to be effeminate.

"Hey Jet, stay away from her. She's Zuko's. I don't want you two fighting."

"Thanks, Haru." I said, giving my friend a pat on the back. He gave me a sincere smile in return.

Suddenly, my stomach growled and I realized I haven't bought any food.

"I'll be back guys. I'll just get some grub." I said, heading back to the line.

"Hey, Zuko! Get me some of that mango cake, will you? I heard it's good for your pores." said Haru. I nodded. I figured I owed him one for defending me.

"Thanks dude!" he said

I lined up and bought some food, if you could call it food. I got something that was supposed to be roast beef but it looked like oyster soup. It didn't help that the weird lunch lady with a big mole on her head was staring at me the whole time. When I gave her the "why are you staring at me" look, she gave me this weird toothy smile. I think she was hitting on me. I shuddered. Suddenly, I didn't have an appetite anymore, not that the "roast beef" looked mouth-watering to begin with. Maybe some mango cake will satisfy me for now….

* * *

Katara's POV

I sat down at the table and looked at my friends. Toph and Aang were giving me weird looks.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"We saw you talking to that guy." Aang gestured at Zuko. He had a smirk on his face that matched Toph's.

"So….who is he?" Toph asked, a smirk forming on her face

"He's Zuko. Prince Zuko…"

"There's a prince in this school? Well, I didn't know that." she said

"Well, now you do." I replied while I looked around the cafeteria, hoping to see him.

"Katara?" , Aang said

"Yes?"

"You do realize you don't have food right?"

I looked down at my tray and smacked myself on the head. I'm so stupid sometimes. Well it's not my fault. He distracted me…

"Oh, right. God, I'll be back." I said, standing up. "By the way, where's Sokka?"

"I beat him up." said Toph with a proud look on her face. I gave her a look.

"What? I did!"

"He said he didn't feel like eating cafeteria food." said Aang, taking a sip from his onion-banana juice. I know, I know. It's gross but he said it helped him with his chakras or something like that.

"He's getting a candy bar from the vending machine." Aang pointed to him. I saw Sokka kicking the machine and yelling "Stupid machine! Give me candy!"

I noticed a girl in a green dress walk up to him. She had reddish-brown hair and a fair complexion. She tapped my brother on the shoulder and showed him how to hit the machine just right to get his food out. He gave her a smile and they started talking.

"Wow," I said to my friends, "Sokka's flirting skills are improving."

"Surprising, since none of his other skills are." said Toph, blowing her hair away from her face

"She's pretty. I wonder who she is." said Aang, looking curiously at the girl.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, if that's your type…" Toph said before blushing and looking away.

I smiled at my friend. I always had a hunch she had a crush on someone. I just never knew if she liked my brother or Aang.

"You know, Sugar Queen, you might not be able to get some of that mango cake if you keep spacing out and dreaming of your prince there."

"He's not _my_ prince!" I huffed and walked away

"Yet…"

"I heard that, Toph!"

I hope there's still some mango cake left. Maybe that'll help me think straight.

* * *

Third person POV

Zuko and Katara both walked over to the dessert station. Zuko was searching his wallet, counting his money while Katara was watching Sokka and Girl-In-Green-Dress talk. They didn't notice each other's presence until they both reached out for the last slice of mango cake.

Suddenly, they both felt a jolt of electricity run through their bodies. They looked down to see that their fingers were touching ever so slightly at the rim of the plate. Their eyes travelled upwards until they reached each other's eyes.

All at once, time seemed slow down and it was as if the world stopped turning. It was like Zuko and Katara were the only people in the whole room. An invisible shield formed around them and sealed them from the rest of the world. They stared into each other's eyes and then all their worries faded away.

"H-Hey…" he said, mentally smacking himself for stuttering

"Hello…" she smiled at him. "I see you like mango cake too."

"Uhh yeah…Well, not really. I was just hungry and I couldn't eat the roast beef. But if you want it, you can have it. Not that you seem like you need to eat cake. I mean, you're not fat at all or too thin. Your weight is just fine. Not that I'm ogling you or anything. But you're not bad to look at. But I'm not disrespecting you. I'm just saying that if you want the cake, you can have it."

He tried to catch his breath and blushed when she giggled at him.

"I'm sorry. I was rambling. But seriously, take the cake." He picked up the cake, smiled and offered it to her.

"I'm sorry for laughing. I wasn't making fun of you." she said, smiling back at him. "It was just kind of…cute." she looked away, trying to hide the color on her cheeks. "You can have the cake."

"You think I'm cute?" he had a smug look on his face.

"Maybe…"

"Well just for that, you are definitely getting this cake."

"No, it's okay really. You're already holding it. You might as well take it."

"No, you saw it first."

"Well, you reached for it first."

"Ladies first."

"No, I don't mind."

"Okay, you know we're never going to settle this." he said, chuckling softly.

"Right. So how about we just…share it?" she asked shyly

"S-Sure…"

They were about to walk off to a table when a tanned hand reached out and took the plate from Zuko's hand. It was Haru, poor, innocent, oblivious Haru.

"Hey dude! Thanks for saving me a slice." he said, taking a bite with his fork. He faced Katara, held out his hand and gave her a genuine smile.

"Hey, I'm Haru! What's up?"

* * *

Author's Note: Haru didn't do it on purpose. He didn't know that Zuko and Katara were sharing a moment. Can't you just imagine their faces? Hahaha I'm evil! But I swear, there's going to be awesome Zutara moments later on :D

Hope you liked it! R&R please! :)


	5. Chapter 4: Big Trouble

Author's Note: Hey, hey, hey! I'm baaaack! I hope you all liked my last chapter

I want to give a HUGE THANK YOU to my beta, Julian! He helped me A LOT. THANKS DUUUUDE! I owe you :D

Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Big Trouble**

**Third person POV**

"Hey dude! Thanks for saving me a slice." he said, taking a bite with his fork. He faced Katara, held out his hand and gave her a bright smile.

"Hey, I'm Haru! What's up?"

Katara, still bewildered at the interruption, shook his hand.

"Hey, I'm Katara. I'm assuming you're Zuko's friend."

"Yep! Me, him and Jet are best buds. Aren't we, buddy?"

Haru gave his friend a pat on the back, expecting a smile from his friend. Instead, Zuko glared at him. At that moment, Haru knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Zuko's POV

What just happened? What _the hell_ just happened? Did Haru, my friend who defended me a while ago, just interrupt _the_ moment? _Our_ moment? Oh my god. _Oh my god_. I will kill him. Who knows when I'll ever get another chance like this with Katara?

"Hey, I'm Katara. I'm assuming you're Zuko's friend."

"Yep! Me, him and Jet are best buds. Aren't we, buddy?"

He gave me a pat on the back. I glared daggers at him. _Flaming daggers_. I swear to the spirits, as soon as Katara leaves I will pluck out every hair of his mustache one by one using boiling hot tweezers. He owes me big time for this. Ugh…god.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. Why god why? I was so tempted to knock his brains out right there and then.

No, I can't. I can't. Katara's here. I need to keep my cool. Chill, Zuko. Chill. You'll get another chance.

"Yes…Yes, we are." I said, snarling slightly. "Me and Katara were just about to share that cake but hey, that's okay! I'm sure there'll be more cake soon."

He widened his eyes as he realized what he had just done. His Adam's apple bobbed when he gulped. Yep, he knows what's coming to him.

* * *

Katara's POV

It was like one of those frustrating moments in life wherein you're having a really amazing dream then you wake up. But this, this was worse because it was actually happening. I cannot believe I was about to share cake with Mr. Hot Guy when Mr. Mustache comes along and just takes the cake. He just took it! I can't believe there are actually people like this. It's either he's too much of an ass to ask for the cake or too stupid to realize that it wasn't his hand holding it.

"Hey, I'm Haru! What's up?"

I was still bewildered at the interruption but I shook his hand anyway. I didn't want to be rude. Plus he could be Zuko's friend. I didn't want to completely ruin my chances with him.

"Hey, I'm Katara." I said with a smile. It was so hard not to give his hand a painful squeeze. "I'm assuming you're Zuko's friend."

"Yep! Me, him and Jet are best buds. Aren't we, buddy?"

This Haru guy patted Zuko on the back. I saw Zuko look angrily at him. Wow, he's going to get it.

"Yes…Yes, we are." he said. I could have sworn he was growling furiously. "Me and Katara were just about to share that cake but hey, that's okay! I'm sure there'll be more cake soon."

Haru widened his eyes. He knew he was in so much trouble for making Zuko mad. Wow…he looks kind of sexy when he's mad…

Stop it, Katara. Keep calm. Keep calm. You can't freak out right now. Ugh…stupid teenage hormones.

Well, I guess we have the same sentiments about the situation. _Hey_… I just realized that it means he _did_ want to share the cake with me… Are Zuko and I on the same page?

Well, well, well… Maybe Haru isn't so bad after all…

* * *

Haru's POV

Oh, god. Oh my god. Zuko is going to kill me. I didn't mean it! I swear! I really thought the cake was for me! I mean, could you blame me? I asked him to get me a piece. What was I supposed to think? Anyway, he was holding it out in the open. Hello! How was I supposed to know it was _the_ moment?

Oh spirits. Zuko's so mad. I think I'm going to die later. Oh, god. I have to get out of here before he burns me right on the spot with his glare.

Slowly…back…away… You can still run away to the North Pole before anyone notices you're gone. Yeah, Zuko will never find me there…

"Hey guys…and girl…" Uh-oh. Please tell me this isn't happening. Now now, Jet. Please, not now. Jet, if you want to live, you will go away right now.

"And who might you be, pretty lady?" Jet said it. He said _the line_. Not only that, he winked at Katara. _In front of Zuko_.

Oh, spirits help us.

* * *

Zuko's POV

Okay, can somebody check the calendar? Is it Piss Zuko Off Day? First, it was Haru with the cake and then now, Jet's here. He's actually flirting with Katara. _In front of me_.

"And who might you be, pretty lady?" Jet said with a wink. It was the line. It was the line he used to lure women.

I stared at him angrily. Why is he doing this? He knows I'm trying to make my move on this girl. If this is a joke, it's not funny! Can someone please wake me up from this nightmare now?

* * *

Haru's POV

I had to get myself and Jet out of there now. This couldn't get any worse. I had to stop this. I took Jet's shoulders and started to drag him away from Zuko and Katara.

"Okay, lover boy. Time to go." I mouthed "sorry" to Zuko and brought Jet back to out table. "What the hell were you thinking? Why did you flirt with her? You know Zuko likes her!"

"I'm sorry! I was acting on instinct. You know me, once I see a beautiful girl, a trigger gets pulled!"

"Well, thanks to you and your stupid trigger Zuko's going to kill us!"

"Excuse me. He wasn't exactly happy when I arrived. What did _you_ do?"

Damn. He got me there. I muttered my response.

"I...uhh…accidentally ate the cake him and Katara were supposed to share."

"Oh, god. Buddy, we're in deep shit."

"You think?"

* * *

Author's Note: Like it? I hope so!

So, tell me, who do you want Aang to be paired with? Toph, Meng or Onji?

Because for Toph, it's nice because they're the same age but I'm kind of liking Tokka

For Meng, I have good material for her personality but I don't know how to do their story

For Onji, I have a nice plot in mind but it's hard because I don't really have any material for her personality

PLEASE HELP!

Oh and please READ AND REVIEW! :) Love you guys :D


	6. Chapter 5: Literature Class

Author's Note: Don't worry. Zutara fluffiness is almost here. Here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Literature Class**

"_What the hell were you thinking? Why did you flirt with her? You know Zuko likes her!"_

_ "I'm sorry! I was acting on instinct. You know me, once I see a beautiful girl, a trigger gets pulled!"_

_ "Well, thanks to you and your stupid trigger Zuko's going to kill us!"_

_ "Excuse me. He wasn't exactly happy when I arrived. What did you do?"_

_ Damn. He got me there. I muttered my response._

_ "I...uhh…accidentally ate the cake him and Katara were supposed to share." _

_ "Oh, god. Buddy, we're in deep shit."_

_ "You think?"_

* * *

Zuko's POV

Good. They're going away now. It's nice to know my friends can still take a hint. I saw Haru nervously mouth "sorry" to me. Yeah, you better run. They are so going to get it later.

Oh man, now I don't have anything to talk about with Katara. I really should have thought this through. She probably thinks I'm a jerk because of what just happened.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my friends." I said, calming down. "They can be a little crazy sometimes."

"It's okay." she said. There was her sweet voice again. I'll never tire of hearing that. "But, was that guy really flirting with me?"

"Which one?"

"The one chewing the toothpick"

"Oh, you mean Jet? Well, he does that with every girl, really. Don't worry. He won't try anything." I glared at Jet and Haru again.

Did I just sound defensive? I hope I didn't come on too strong.

"Oh, that's a relief…" she said, chuckling slightly.

Wait, is it a relief because she doesn't want anyone flirting with her or because she doesn't want _Jet_ flirting with her?

"Shame about that cake, huh?" I was desperate for something to talk about.

"Well, like you said, there will be more cake soon."

"Actually, I only said that to make a point to Haru."

"To be fair, I think he got it."

I laughed a little at this.

"I owe you that cake."

"No, don't bother. It's fine."

"I insist. Plus I'll make Haru pay for it since it's only fair." I smiled at her. I felt my heart leap as she laughed at what I said. "It's a win-win situation."

"Okay, okay." she said, smiling brightly. "I'd love to share a cake with you next time."

"Share? Nobody said anything about sharing…" I saw her smile disappear and flashed her a playful smirk. "Does this mean you _want_ to share it with me?"

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked, returning my smirk and raising her eyebrow

"Depends… Is it working?"

"Maybe…" God I loved that look she gave me. It made me go gaga for her in an instant.

Suddenly, the bell rang and lunch was over. Damnit. This sucks. I haven't even eaten yet! Why did lunch have to end so soon? Have we really been talking that long?

"Hey, Zuko. I'm really sorry but I have to go." She said. I thought I recognized a hint of regret in her voice. "I don't want to be late for class."

"It's okay. I have to go too." I smiled again, trying to hide my disappointment.

She started to walk away. I watched how her hips swayed as she walked and how she flipped her long beautiful hair to keep it out of her face. Just when I was about to turn my back, she called out to me.

"Zuko?"

My heart filled with hope as I heard her say my name.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

I was confused. Why was she saying thank you?

"For what?"

"For making my lunch very…interesting." She smiled at me again. Instantly, my legs felt like jelly.

"Oh…uhh…" I tried to think of a clever answer as I scratched the back of my head. "Your welcome." Geez. I suck at this.

She turned away and walked towards her friends. I saw her look back at me as she reached them. God, she was amazing.

You know what the weird thing is? I don't feel so mad anymore. Normally, if I was talking to another girl, I would have blown at up at the situation with Haru and Jet. I would be hot-headed for the rest of the day.

Even if those girls tried to calm me down, they were powerless. Now here comes Katara… Even if she didn't try to stop me from getting angry, she was the reason I did. There was just something about me that wanted to please her so badly. Wow, she's really something…

"Hey…uhh…Zuko?" It was Haru. Normally I would be so close to punching him but I kept my cool.

"Yes?"

"We are _so _sorry! We didn't mean it! I didn't know it was your cake! I thought it was the one I asked you to get for me! Plus Jet was acting on instinct! Something about him and a trigger! I don't know! But I'm _really_ sorry!" I saw the fear in his eyes and the pleading tone in his voice. I decided to show mercy to the guy. After all, Katara and I had a good laugh about it.

"Dude, chill." I put my hand on his shoulder and grinned. "Everything's cool. Katara and I just laughed about it. No big deal."

"W-What? Seriously?"

"Wait…I know what's going on here. Haru, watch out!" Jet dragged Haru away as he pointed to me accusingly.

"What? What's going on, Jet?" Haru asked

"Don't you see? He's just acting calm so he can catch us off guard later! He's going to get his revenge when we're at our most vulnerable. Nice try, Zuko."

I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous Jet's statement sounded.

"Guys, would you chill?" I urged them to hurry up because I didn't want to be late for class. "I'm not getting revenge. I swear. I'm cool about it."

"This is not you, Zuko. Something's different about you." Haru looked at me like a scientist would look at his test subject. "I'm detecting a slight change in color in your aura. It's less…angry and sad."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jet asked

"No." Haru smirked at me. "I think Katara's really getting to you…"

"Awww… Ain't that sweet?" Jet said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Haru, our little baby Zuzu is growing up."

We shared a good laugh. This was what I loved about my friends. No matter how idiotic they can be, we can always laugh about it in the end. But maybe, just maybe, they were right about Katara…

I looked at the clock on the wall and my eyes widened. I was going to be late for . I can't get another detention. Oh god, Mr. Pakku's going to kill me.

"Shit! Guys, I have to go. I'm going to be late." I said, starting to run to my next class.

I ran as fast as I could. I can make it. I knew I could. Just when I reached the doorway, I bumped into someone. Oh shit. I could have hit Katara. _Again_.

I rubbed my head in pain and slowly looked up at the person I bumped.

It was _not_ Katara. It was Mr. Pakku. I chuckled nervously and gave an awkward grin.

"Hey…Mr. Pakku! Look, I'm on time." I tried to make light of the situation, hoping he would laugh about it. Unfortunately, he just frowned and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Just barely, Mr. Agni." He said grumpily. "Now if you don't mind, please go to your seat."

I quickly headed over to my seat, trying to avoid as much trouble as possible. Well, at least I wasn't late.

* * *

Damn, that was such a boring class. I hate literature. I can never get the point of those stupid love stories. Ugh, Romeo and Juliet. How stupid could it get? God, I know what their problem is. They don't think. They just let their emotions get the better of them. I hate this story. It's so unrealistic.

Thank the spirits! The bell just rang. I can't take this anymore. I always hate that last subject before we can go home. But then again, Literature with Mr. Pakku always makes it so much more…unbearable.

I stood up, gathered my things and put them in my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and started to walk to the door.

"Mr. Agni, I would like to have a word with you."

Shit. I'm in trouble again, aren't I? I hate this. I wasn't even late! I swear he just hates me. He's always out to get me. I wonder what torture he has for me now…

"Yes, Mr. Pakku?" I tried to hide the irritation in my voice and walked over to his table.

"Mr. Agni, I'm afraid there is an issue concerning your grades for my subject."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, let's just go straight to the point, shall we?"

My eyebrows furrowed in worry. What could have happened to my grades?

"You're failing, Mr. Agni."

"What? How?" I was shocked. How could I have failed at the dumbest subject at this school?

"Well, your essays and test answers aren't quite what I expected."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, there seems to be no effort in your answers especially if the questions are about a novel the class is reading."

"B-But I understood it! I answered it truthfully!"

"Yes, but I don't think you understood the heart of the novel. Aside from that, there is no passion behind your answers. It seems as if you just answered it to get it over with."

"What's so bad about that? It's a test! That's what I'm supposed to do! Mr. Pakku, I did understand the heart of the novel. Maybe I just didn't like it."

"Even if you didn't like it, I would see more effort in your work. I don't think your father would be pleased if he found out about this."

Shit. Was he going to tell my dad? He can't. He just can't. My father already sees me as a failure. I can't make it worse.

"Please, Mr. Pakku, give me a second chance! I can do better, I swear!"

"Oh, I will give you another chance, Mr. Agni. Believe me; I don't hate you as much as you think I do."

He knew I hated him? Was I that obvious?

"So what can I do for extra credit?"

"You can write a paper about our novel, Romeo and Juliet."

Well, I guess it's not that bad.

"Thank you, Mr. Pakku! Thank you so much!"

I was about to run out the door when he called me back.

"Mr. Agni, I wasn't finished. I will provide you with some help with this project of yours."

"_You_ will help me with it?

"Of course not. But I will make sure you get help. It's not that I don't think you can do better on your own. I just think this will assist you in capturing the heart of the book."

"Uhh…okay?" What does this guy mean? Can't he just tell me already? "So what kind of help are we talking about?"

"A tutor, Mr. Agni. You're getting a tutor."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked it guys!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm losing encouragement!

Plus I really need your help. AangxMeng or AangxOnji?

Until next time :)


	7. Chapter 6: Bonding Time

Author's Note: So…I've been really happy with your comments about the fic. Thank you so so so so so so much!

Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bonding Time**

"_So what kind of help are we talking about?"_

"_A tutor, Mr. Agni. You're getting a tutor."_

* * *

Zuko's POV

"A _tutor_?"

I can't believe this. Escaping annoying tutors was one of the reasons why I was glad to leave the palace. Now, I'm back to square 1. Ugh… He's probably going to choose some creepy adult to help me.

"Yes, Mr. Agni. A student tutor."

"Student? That's allowed?"

"Why, yes it is. I already have someone in mind to help you."

"Who is it? What if that person doesn't want to help me?"

"I doubt she won't agree. She has been asking me for an extra credit project too."

"Why would she need extra credit?"

"She's very…diligent."

"Oh. Well, may I know her name?"

Who could it be? I hope it's not some weird girl who's only doing it to attempt to woo me. What if it's… No. It can't be. It's too coincidental.

"Ask her yourself. Go to the library during free period tomorrow. I'll ask her to meet you there."

"B-But I don't even know who she is!"

"You'll know soon enough."

"B-But…I…You…Fine. Thank you, Mr. Pakku."

I walked out the door and found Haru and Jet waiting for me.

"Hey bro!" Jet said, walking beside me. "Were you late?"

"No. I barely made it on time. I even bumped into Mr. Pakku."

"Was that why you were in there?"

"No, that's something else."

"What is it?"

"Apparently, I'm failing Literature."

"What! How can you fail literature?" Haru said

"Mr. Pakku said I didn't understand the 'heart of the novel.'"

I made air quotes with my fingers.

"That's a load of crap!" Jet said. "There's no 'heart of the novel.' They're just words mixed with dramatic effects."

"How can you say that, Jet?" Haru said, slightly offended at what Jet's statement. "Literature is one of the most beautiful things in the world!"

"Oh please, Haru. This is no time for your sensitivity speeches, okay? Zuko has a problem here! We need to be here to help!."

"Since when did you go all caring? You're the one who started flirting with his girl a while ago."

I winced at the memory.

"That's exactly why I'm trying to make it up to him. Stop mentioning it, by the way. Past is past."

"Whatever, Jet. Nice save." Haru said, slightly pouting.

"Well," I said, "You don't have to help me. Mr. Pakku assigned a student tutor to help me."

"Oh…A student tutor?" Jet smirked at me. "Guy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Oh my." Jet's smirk grew wider. "I think Zuzu's going to get a little action." He started elbowing me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the deal, Zuko."

"Dude! It's totally not like that. Besides, you know I already like another girl."

"He's right, Jet." said Haru. "You know Zuko's a one-woman guy. Not like someone here who shall not be named." Haru started to cough. "ahem…Jet…Ahem."

Jet gave him a look while he tried to look innocent and whistled.

"Well, it could be Katara, guys." I said, secretly hoping it was.

"Fat chance, dude." said Jet

"Geez…" I said, clutching my chest, feigning pain. "Way to crush my hopes and dreams, Jet!"

He just scoffed at me.

"Don't be so sceptical, Jet." said Haru, putting his hand on my shoulder for support. "Fate might work its magic here."

"Whatever you say, Mustache Man!"

Jet tugged hard at Haru's mustache and laughed.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt!" Haru said, patting his upper lip. "You guys are _dead_!"

Jet blew him a raspberry before slowly backing away.

"Quick! Run, Jet! I'll hold him off!" I said, pulling Haru's hood over his head and sealing it shut with the elastic. I ran speedily after Jet.

A muffled "I'm going to kill you guys!" came from inside Haru's jacket. I looked back and saw him struggle with the elastic. Eventually, he broke free and ran after us. Jet and I laughed as we reached the front lawn of the school. When we lost sight of him, we stopped to catch our breaths.

"I think…we lost him…" I said, panting.

Jet gave me a tired smile and a fistbump.

"Great…teamwork…buddy."

"Great, but not perfect!" _Uh-oh_…

Our eyes widened as we turned around and saw Haru, standing in front of us, smirking.

"H-Hey Haru! How did you get here so fast?" I said, backing away

"Don't you remember the shortcut by the cafeteria?"

I slapped myself mentally. How could I forget that?

Before Jet and I could react, Haru laughed mischievously and pulled the back of our shirts over our heads.

"Damn it! I can't see a thing!" I said, blindly waving my arms in front of me.

"Haru, we're sorry! Help us out here, man!" said Jet, who I think was just as lost as me.

"Nope…fair is fair, gentlemen…" Haru said, coolly

I was trying to pull the shirt back from my head but Haru had pulled it until my chin. I was struggling when I bumped into someone hard.

"Oww!" we both shouted. Luckily, it was just Jet.

We landed on our butts and our shirts went back to the way they originally were. We looked around and saw Haru laughing at us. Jet and I grinned and joined him.

After we calmed down, we lay back on the grass and stared at the afternoon sky. Nobody spoke for a while. We just enjoyed the moments when we felt like we were more like brothers than just friends.

Haru sat up and broke the silence first.

"So, Zuko, what do you want to do now?"

What _did _I want to do now? I didn't really want to think about it so I answered the first thing that popped up in my head.

"Uhh…Think about our place in the universe?"

* * *

Katara's POV

"Hey, Zuko. I'm really sorry but I have to go." I said regretfully. "I don't want to be late for class."

"It's okay. I have to go too." He smiled again.

I started to walk away. I wish lunch didn't have to end. I wished I could have spent more time with him. Before I even knew what I was doing, I called out to him.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

I'm saying this? Don't I sound desperate for attention?

"For what?" he said, looking confused.

God, he was cute when he was confused…

"For making my lunch very…interesting."

What was _that_? That was the lamest sentence that could have gone out of my mouth.

"Your welcome." he said.

I gave him one last smile before I joined my friends. Right after I walked beside them, Toph smirked at me.

"Zuko and Katara sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sang.

I blushed furiously tried to hide my smile.

"Aang! Make her stop!" I pleaded playfully.

"First comes love, then comes marriage" he sang, grinning at me

"Sokka! Help!" I begged. He only started singing along.

"Then comes a baby in a golden carr – _Hey! Wait a minute! _This is my baby sister we're talking about here! Who's this guy she's K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Sokka, chill. We weren't kissing." I said, secretly wishing me and Zuko had been kissing. "We just talked."

"Just talked? _Just talked! _Katara, something could have happened to you!"

"Gosh, you're right, Snoozles!" Toph said sarcastically. "She could have died from Bad Breath Attack! Or from Spit Overdose!"

Aang and Toph laughed while Sokka stayed in paranoid mode. I was slightly offended at Toph's comment.

"Hey!" I said, pouting. "Zuko _does not_ have bad breath and he certainly _doesn't_ spit when he talks! He's the perfect gentleman…"

"We were just kidding, Sweetness." Toph said, trying to calm down. "I know your precious prince is perfect and all that."

"The prince? You were talking to _the prince_?" Sokka said, pointing to me and gasping. He can be so weird at times.

"Uhh…yeah. Why?"

"Katara, I don't want you talking to him."

I was outraged at what he said.

"Sokka, I'm 15! I don't need you deciding anything for me!"

"I know, I know. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey guys" Aang said. "Aren't we going to be late?"

"We have free period next, Twinkletoes. Now shut up. I want to hear Snoozles' story." Toph said

"Anyway," Sokka continued, "I've talked to him a couple of times before during gym. He's alright. He's a pretty nice guy actually but he doesn't entertain a lot of girls. A lot try to get him to like them but none have succeeded. Katara, I just don't want your heart broken. I don't want you falling too hard for a guy who may not return your feelings."

I was touched at how much my big brother cared. Sure, Sokka can be a jerk sometimes, but I still love him.

"Look, I'm glad to know you care but trust me, I know what I'm doing. I'm being careful, Sokka. Don't worry about me. I'm not the poor defenceless girl I used to be." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I know. I'm just not used to the fact that you're all grown up now. Geez, I'm starting to sound like Dad."

I hugged him tight. I don't know what I'd do without my big brother.

"But I swear, Katara. If he ever does anything to hurt you, I will _end _him."

His threatening speech would have worked if he didn't trip and fall over. Aang, Toph and I laughed at him. We helped him up and the four of us made our way to the front lawn. We sat under a big tree and enjoyed its shade and the cool breeze.

"Speaking of Zuko," Toph said, lying on the grass, "I heard some girls behind me talking a while ago. They said his sister's coming here."

I was immediately intrigued.

"He has a sister? She's coming here? For a visit?" I said, leaning my back against the tree.

"Apparently, he does. I heard she was going to study here."

"But doesn't the Fire Nation Palace have special tutors?"

"I don't know but I heard she was sent by the Fire Lord to keep an eye on Zuko."

"Well, is she at least nice?"

"I hope so. Oh wait! There was something else the girls said."

"What is it?"

"She's bringing two friends with her. They're both daughters of Fire Nation nobles."

"Now that's something I'm glad to hear." Sokka said, grinning. "More ladies for Sokka…"

"Well, what about that girl in the green dress you were talking to a while ago?" Aang said, innocently.

Three pairs of eyes met Sokka's as we waited for his response.

"Oh…You saw that huh?" Sokka blushed. "Her name's Suki."

The three of us exchanged glances and smirked. We started singing.

"Sokka and Suki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a golden carriage."

Sokka turned a deep shade of red and looked away. I was glad the attention was off me now.

"She's an Earth Kingdom girl." he said, smiling dreamily. "She's from Kyoshi Island."

"Well, you better introduce her to me, Big Bro." I said, nudging him.

"I'll do that as soon as you introduce me to Zuko."

"I thought you two already knew each other?"

"Yeah, we do but isn't it formal to introduce your suitor to your family?"

"He's not my suitor!" I blushed again.

"Yet…" my three friends chorused.

"Hey, guys." I said, changing the topic. "Remind me to go to the library during free period tomorrow."

"Huh?" Aang said. "For what?"

"I was asking for extra credit from Mr. Pakku. I have to meet with the student I'm tutoring tomorrow."

"Why did you ask for extra credit? You have straight A's."

"It'll look good on my college application."

"You know, Aang…" Toph said. "I'm sure that's not the only reason she's happy about it."

"Oh yeah?" I raised my eyebrow at her. "What would the other reason be?"

"You could end up teaching Zuko…"

I never thought about that. Maybe he could be the one I was going to teach. Instead of answering, I just smiled and closed my eyes. For some reason, my mind was filled with thoughts of Zuko even after I headed home and until I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! Yey! Teehee :D

Guys, I think I'm going to do Taang and Sukka. Maybe, just maybe. If you want a readers' vote, tell me.

Anyway, I have to warn you, I might not be able to update from the 29th until the 8th because I'm going on vacation outside the country. Please pray for our safe trip :)

Hope you enjoyed this! Read and review please! XOXOXOXO :)


	8. Chapter 7: Good Morning Or Not

**Chapter 7: Good Morning...Or Not**

* * *

Katara's POV

I woke up this morning with a big smile on my face. I kept thinking about what Toph said yesterday.

"_You could end up teaching Zuko…"_

Wow... I wonder what it would be like to teach him. How could I even concentrate on the lesson with him right beside me? I bet all I would be able to concentrate on is his face...and his hair...and his smile...and his big biceps...and how his scar makes him look so rebellious...and his eyes. Oh, those hypnotic golden eyes... They could make anyone swoon. It's a wonder he was still single.

Wait a minute, who said he was? For all I know, he could have a Fire Nation girlfriend waiting for him back home. But if he did have a girlfriend, why was he flirting with me? Oh god, he can't be one of _those_ guys, can he? Well, why am I so sure he was flirting? Maybe he was just really friendly...

Damn. I have to stop thinking about him so much now or I'll be late for school. I just have to think positive...but not too positive.

I got up from bed, took a shower and brushed my teeth. I put on my baby blue and white striped tank top and my dark blue cardigan. I decided to wear my denim shorts and black flats today to give myself that studious but fun student look. After all, I could still be meeting Zuk – er...someone hot today. I still dressed for success. I brushed my hair until I was content with its waviness and put my loopies in place. After a quick swipe of lip gloss, I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat. When I walked in the dining room, I saw Sokka, Toph and Aang already eating.

Toph and Aang live next door. The Air Nomads provided a house for Aang when he moved here. Since he was alone in the house, he invited Toph to stay with him. Nevertheless, they're still here all the time, not that it bothers me. It's nice actually. I feel like they're my brother and sister. Plus it's always nice to see Toph humiliating my brother.

I don't hate Sokka or anything. Somebody just has to put him in his place once in a while. I'm glad it's not me. I'm having enough trouble as it is trying to tolerate the stench coming from his room. He should have a biohazard warning hung up on his door.

"Good morning, everyone!" I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Took you long enough..." Sokka said with his mouth full of waffles.

"I'm sorry but some of us here actually take a shower before we go to school. Are you even familiar with that term?" I smirked, taking a bite out of an apple.

"Hey, I shower every morning!"

"Could have fooled me..." said Toph, eating her cereal

"I can prove it!" Sokka stood up and walked in between Toph and Aang. "Smell me! Come on!"

"Sokka, please," Aang said, wincing "We're eating!"

"Just do it! I don't smell!"

"Snoozles, go back to your seat before I take your waffles."

Sokka rushed back and blocked his plate from Toph protectively.

"NO! My waffles..._mine_" He glared at Toph who just smirked in return.

I took the last bite from my apple and waited for my friends to finish.

"Hurry up, guys. We're going to be late!"

"Chill, Katara. It's still early." said Toph

"Yeah, we still have 45 minutes left and it's only a 20 minute walk to school."

We said goodbye to Gran-Gran and started walking to school."

"I know what this is all about." said Toph. "I know why she's all excited and happy about going to school today..."

"And what might that reason be?" I said

"Let's just say someone's excited for school because someone is tutoring someone today and that someone might be the one she wants that someone to be." She beamed proudly.

God, that kid is smart. Or am I just _that _obvious?

"I don't get it." said a confused Aang

"I'll make it simple for you, Twinkletoes. She wants to go to school early because she wants to see the person she's going to be tutoring and that person might be Zuko."

"Oh yeah! Nice one, Toph."

"Whatever, guys." I said. "Let's just make it fast."

We spent the rest of our walk to school listening to Sokka's bad jokes. I swear, that was the worst 20-minute walk of my life. At one point, I was ready to dig a hole and bury myself in the dirt forever.

I just hope that Toph's right about the tutoring thing.

* * *

Zuko's POV

"Good morning, nephew."

The sound of my Uncle Iroh's voice woke me up from my sleep. I rolled over and saw him peeking from my doorway and smiling.

"Rise and shine, Zuko. You'll be late for school."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Great, another day in school...

"Oh, and please put some clothes on..."

I blushed and looked down at my boxers. Could you blame me for sleeping in my underwear? It was really hot here and there's no one around anyway. He chuckled and left me alone to get ready.

I walked to my mirror and took a good look at myself. I looked really groggy. My hair was messy, just the way I like it. I think I needed a tan. My body's really pale... Note to self: go to the beach soon...Unless Katara likes pale guys...

Oh right! I'm getting that tutor today. I really hope I won't get a freak teaching me. I seriously won't be able to learn anything. I hope it's Katara... I don't think I'll be able to learn anything too _but that's for an entirely different reason..._

I would drown in her enchanting azure eyes... I've never seen anyone with eyes like hers. I would imagine myself holding her and burying my face in her wavy brown locks... My heart would skip a beat whenever I would hear her sweet voice...

But those eyes... They definitely took the cake. I sighed, thinking about how beautiful she is.

Oh right, I have to get ready for school.

I brushed my teeth and showered. I put on my red shirt and black shorts that ended below my knees. I wore my sneakers and a hoodie. Even if it was hot outside, it was really cold in the library. I didn't want to be shivering all throughout my session. I tousled my hair a little and I was good to go.

I ran to the dining room and saw my uncle sipping his tea at the table.

"Would you like some ginseng tea?" he said

"No, thank you, Uncle. I'll just eat my toast."

I really appreciate my Uncle Iroh being here with me. When my father sent me away, he offered to stay with me. He even bought a house near the school so I would be completely comfortable. On top of that, he cleans and cooks for me. Sometimes I wonder... what if I was his son instead?

I spread some butter on my toast and ate it slowly.

"Is something bothering you, nephew?"

"Nothing..."

"I know that look, Zuko. Tell me..."

"I'm failing Literature..."

"Oh, dear...Does your father know?"

"No. Luckily, Mr. Pakku decided to help me with it. I'm getting a student tutor today."

"That's good. What worries you then?

"I might get a weirdo for a tutor, Uncle. I really need to pass. I can't fail my father again... Not again..."

I hated thinking about my father. I didn't hate him. It's just that whenever I think of him, I remember how much of a failure I am in his eyes.

"I know that even if you get a 'weirdo' for a tutor," he said, making air quotes, "you will still pass. You're not stupid, Zuko."

"I know, Uncle..."

I stood up and started to leave for school.

"Thank you, Uncle. I better go to school now."

I was about to step out the door when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Remember Zuko," he said, with a small smile, "keep a balance between your mind and your heart. Without it, you will only end up getting hurt."

I smiled and nodded. That's one of the things I loved about my Uncle. I never needed to tell him anything. He always just knew.

It was a short walk from the house to the school, only 15 minutes. I went to my locker and fixed my things inside. I really have to clean this up more.

Suddenly, I heard a voice that chilled me to bone...

"Why, hello Zuzu... Miss me?"

_Azula... _She hasn't changed a bit. She still wore her hair down, with a small topknot. She was wearing a red tank top, black jeans and red sandals. She still had that annoying smirk on her face. It pissed me off like anything.

"Azula? What are _you_ doing _here_?" I felt my blood boiling.

"Oh, nothing. Dad just sent me to see how you're doing." She said with an evil look.

"I'm doing fine. You can go now."

"I'm afraid not, Zuzu. I'm here to stay..."

"What? Why!"

"Dad wants to make sure you're not out here embarrassing him even more... Naturally, he sent me. After all, he _does_ love me more than he loves you."

God... She knew where to hit me where it hurts the most...

"Shut up. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Are you sure? I brought Mai and Ty Lee with me..."

"So?"

"Don't you want to see Mai?"

"Why would I want to see her?"

"Oh please, Zuzu... I know you like her..."

"I _liked_ her... Not anymore."

"What a pity..." she said, not even sounding like she actually _did _care. "You were so perfect for each other..."

"Yeah, whatever." I started to walk away but she kept blocking me.

"Could there be someone else?"

I just glared at her. I didn't think she needed to know about Katara. She'll just ruin it for me.

"Make sure you introduce her, Zuko. I'm sure father would _love_ to know all about her..."

She finally walked away. I saw Jet and Haru walking towards me and passing by Azula. Jet's eyes scanned her up and down and he smiled. He blocked Azula and tried to talk to her.

Haru arrived at my side and we both watched Jet.

"Hey you...Are you new here?"

Azula looked at him like he was a bee buzzing around her head.

"Uhh...yeah. What's it to you?" she said, frowning

"I'm Jet. You need someone to show you around? It would be a pity if someone as pretty as you got in trouble..." He did his signature wink.

Oh god... The thought of Jet and my sister made me want to barf up that toast I had for breakfast...

"You'll be getting in trouble if you don't get out of my face now..."

"Oohh... I like 'em feisty..."

He stepped closer to her. Damn, this guy's in trouble... You _do not_ want to get on Azula's bad side.

Suddenly, a loud slap echoed through the halls. I saw Jet rubbing a really red spot on his cheek and Azula walking away. She got him good.

Everyone stopped to look at the scene. Jet looked up and glared at the people.

"What are _you_ all looking at?" he snapped. The people immediately went back to minding their own business.

Jet walked over to us and kept rubbing his cheek.

"Geez..." he said, "That bitch can slap hard..."

"Don't you need ice for that?" said Haru

"I'll get some later."

"Did you know who she was, Jet?"

"No..." he looked at her as she walked away from sight. "But she's hot."

Haru and I looked at him like he had just grown purple horns and silver wings.

"What?" he said

"You do realize she just slapped you and embarrassed you." I said

"I know, I know. But I love a challenge..."

"Good luck with that. Haru, remind me to buy some crutches later. Jet's going to need them if he keeps this up."

Haru and I both laughed at my joke. Jet just raised his eyebrow at us.

"Oh yeah? How do you know she's that bad?"

"After living with her for 15 years, you kind of catch on."

"What! You _lived _with her?"

"Jet, you're slower than a snail-sloth, you know that?"

He still looked as baffled as ever.

"What? Can you please just tell me what's going on?"

"Look, in short, I don't really like the idea of you and my sister together, okay?"

He chuckled.

"But Zuko, I don't even know your sis – Oh..."

His eyes widened as he realized what I meant.

"Finally..." Haru said, rolling his eyes and smirking

"Zuko," Jet said. "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to hurt your little sister, okay?"

"Okay, first of all, I really doubt that. No offense." I said

"None taken."

"Second, it's not her I'm worried about. It's you. One slap to your face and you became redder than an apple. Personally, I think you just bought your ticket to your grave."

"Stop overreacting, Zuko. I can handle it."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

We started walking down the hall.

"I can't believe you didn't know." Haru said, snickering at Jet. "Didn't you see the family resemblance?"

"Are you saying I look like a girl?" I said

"No! That's not a bad thing. I mean Jet called Azula hot so technically, he also called you ho – Wait... That came out wrong."

Jet and I gave him a what-the-hell-dude look. There was an uncomfortable silence before Jet spoke up.

"Congratulations, Haru. You've officially made this a really awkward situation."

* * *

Author's Note: OMG I'm up until 3 am writing this! I've gone nocturnal!

I'm really really really really glad you guys like the fic! You're all filling me with so much hope that it's making me tearbend! Teeheehee :)

Anyway, hope you like it! Don't make Zuko sad, or else his shirt goes back on ;)

R&R please! :)


	9. Chapter 8: Tutor

**Chapter 8: Tutor**

* * *

Zuko's POV

"_Are you saying I look like a girl?" I said_

"_No! That's not a bad thing. I mean Jet called Azula hot so technically, he also called you ho – Wait... That came out wrong."_

_Jet and I gave him a what-the-hell-dude look. There was an uncomfortable silence before Jet spoke up._

"_Congratulations, Haru. You've officially made this a really awkward situation."_

"Well, I'm sorry!" said Haru, "I wasn't even saying he looked like a girl."

"I knew that!" I protested, "I was kidding, dude."

"You know what, guys?" said Jet. "Let's just forget about the last 5 minutes and head to class."

"Okay, okay..." Haru said

We entered our classroom and sat down.

"Hey guys?" said Haru, "Did you ever think that maybe we're a little _too_ close, if you know what I mean?"

"Not really," Jet said. "I mean we don't seem gay for each other. When people start thinking we're gay, we're in trouble."

"Oh yeah? How do you know they don't think we are?" I asked

"Duh, I've talked to about every person in this school. _Trust me_. As far as gender's concerned, we're totally safe."

"Why do you ask, Haru?" I said

"Nothing. I guess I'm kind of thinking of...you know...finding someone."

Jet and I smirked at each other then at Haru.

"Why only now?" said Jet

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's because Zuko has someone and well...you have almost every girl in this school. I've never had a real girlfriend before so and I'd like to know how it feels."

"Dude..." I said, "I don't have a girl. I mean, sure. I like Katara but hell, who's to say that she'll definitely like me back?"

"I know, I know. But still, I got to thinking last night and I just want to know how it feels I guess."

"Okay." Jet said, "If it makes you feel any better, we'll help you find a girl."

"Thanks, guys. I love you" Haru said

"Uhh...I love you too?" I said, confused and awkward. "I don't really know what to reply to these kinds of things."

"Well, girls say it all the time to each other and it doesn't bother them."

"If you're going to want a girl," Jet said, "Be more manly, Haru."

"How?"

"For starters, you can shave." I said. "You're starting to look like a hobo."

"Hey! I like my mustache! How can this not be manly?" said Haru, fixing his mustache with his fingers.

"Just do it...please?"

"Fine. But this better be worth it..."

"Oh, Haru..." Jet said, grinning. "It's about to get so much better than you think..."

Our conversation was stopped when the teacher walked in and we started our lesson.

The day went by pretty quickly. We spent the whole morning giving Haru advice on how to get girls to like him. He even tried talking to some during lunch. He got too nervous and either got too chatty or too silent. At one point, he accidentally spilled a girl's lunch all over her new top. She got so mad that she started chasing him around the campus. Let's just say Haru won't be walking right for a few days...

Before I knew it, it was free period. It was time to meet _the tutor_. I walked into the library and sat down on one of the desks in the most secluded area of the room. People rarely worked in that area because some think it's too quiet. I loved it there, mostly because it's very private. I go there a lot to think and clear my head. Not even Jet or Haru knew about that.

I waited until I started to get anxious. What if that tutor wasn't coming? What if he or she came then left? I'm never going to pass Literature!

I groaned and lay my head on the table. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"Zuko?"

_Katara_...

I looked up and saw her staring back at me with a slightly amused look on her face. She looked gorgeous, as always. The shorts she wore showed off her smooth long legs. _Wow..._

Focus, Zuko. _Focus!_

"Uhh...hey, Katara." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I came in here to get some private study time. I didn't think anyone else stayed in this section of the library."

"Ohh...Well, I'll just move now. I don't want to interrupt your study time."

I grabbed my belongings and got up when she put her hand on my shoulder. She sat on the chair next to me and gently pulled my shoulder so I could sit down too. I was speechless again. She actually wanted me to stay...

"B-But I thought you wanted private study time?" I asked, slightly stuttering. I hope she didn't notice.

"Well, maybe it's not so bad to have _you_ for company..."

* * *

Katara's POV

"B-But I thought you wanted private study time?" Zuko asked.

Maybe this was a mistake. God, I shouldn't have made him sit down again. I think I freaked him out...

Well, it was too late to turn back now so I just smiled at him.

"Well, maybe it's not so bad to have _you_ for company..." I said, blushing a bit.

He smiled back at me. I was relieved I didn't freak him out.

"So, how about you?" I asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"Actually, I'm waiting for my tutor." He said

_No way..._

"What tutor?"

"Long story..."

"I have time."

"Well...Mr. Pakku said I was failing Literature and he's allowing me to get a tutor so I can pull up my grades."

_ No freakin way..._

"By any chance, did he mean student tutor?"

"Yeah."

"Did he also mention that the student tutor was a girl?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Okay, Zuko...I didn't only come here for private study time."

"So what's the other reason?"

"I asked for extra credit from Mr. Pakku. He allowed me to tutor someone for Literature."

He widened his eyes and a look of shock appeared on his face.

_Great._ He must want to kill himself right now. He _hates_ me! Ugh! I just want to dig a hole in the ground and die.

"That's great!" he said, with a bright smile

Did I hear that right? Did he actually _want_ to have me as his tutor?

"Wha-What?" I said.

"I said it would be great to have you as my tutor."

I returned his smile but he looked as if he had said something horrible. He started to ramble

"But I mean...only if it's okay with you. If you're not okay with it then it's fine with me but not that I'm saying I would rather have ano-"

Before I realized it, I put my finger over his lips and we both stopped talking.

_No! Why did I have to do that!_ _He's really going to hate me now... Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I was about to pull away when I felt his lips kiss my finger.

_Whoa..._Did he do that on purpose?

* * *

Zuko's POV

I am officially the dumbest guy in the world. Why did I kiss her finger? She's going to think I'm some kind of pervert!

Well, I couldn't help myself. I didn't even know what was going on! It was like my lips developed a mind of their own.

I abruptly pulled away and turned a deep shade of red.

"I-I'm sorry..." I said. "I wasn't going to take advantage of you if that's what you think. I don't know what came over me. It just happened."

She didn't reply. _Great job, Zuko._

"Y-You can go now if you want. I'm sorry..." I continued

"N-No." she said, looking at me. "I don't want to go."

"What?"

She wants to stay? Can that mean something?

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Does this mean you still want to teach me?"

"No."

I knew it. I feel like such a jerk.

She smirked at me and walked to a drawer near the table. She crouched down and brought something out. She sat down, laid it on the table and looked back at me.

"I don't really feel like teaching today." She said. "I thought maybe...umm... We could just...look at maps?"

Look at maps? If it came from someone else, it would be the most ridiculous thing I've heard. But it was from her...and with her, everything made sense. Plus she looked really cute when she suggested it...

"I mean..." she continued. "If that's okay with you, we can do that but if you really want to start on the Literature thing, we can do that too."

"Nah, I don't feel like learning about Literature today." I said, regaining confidence.

"Then what would you like to learn about?"

_"You..."_

* * *

Katara's POV

My mouth hung open in shock at what he said. He wanted to learn about _me_? But why?

"M-Me?" I said. "Why?"

"Well, I figure since you're going to be teaching me for a while, we ought to be friends, right?" he said

"Sure...What would you like to learn about me?"

"Umm...Are you Northern or Southern Water Tribe?"

"Southern Water Tribe."

I looked at the map and pointed to a big ice cap in the South Pole.

"I live there. It's pretty much just a gigantic freezer."

He chuckled a bit and smiled. He's really handsome...

"I guess that's better than living in a place where you live like bacon."

I giggled. He was funny too...

"Is it really that hot in the Fire Nation?"

"Hot is an understatement."

"Then how come you're not sunburnt?"

"I don't go out much and when I do, there's always shade."

"Oh, right..."

Being a prince sure had some nice perks.

"Have you ever gone to the beach?" he said

"Nah..."

His mouth hung open in surprise.

"Well," I explained. "I pretty much spent most of my life in the South Pole. I moved here in the Earth Kingdom when I was about 9 or 10 when our dad was recruited as a soldier."

"Soldier? But there's no war."

"Pirates. They protect the tribe from anyone who tries to invade."

"I see... So why did you move?"

"Well, there was no one else to take care of us back home so Sokka and I moved to the Earth Kingdom with Gran-Gran."

"Ohh...But how come you never went to the beach?"

"I don't know...I guess I never really thought about it."

"One of these days, I'll take you to the beach."

I looked at him and tried to find signs of sarcasm but I found none. He really wanted to take me to the beach?

"You will? But how? I hear the best beaches are in the Fire Nation. It's so far away"

"Not when you have connections." He said. "I'll take you to Ember Island. It's really awesome there. You'll love it."

"Will we camp out or something?"

"We won't need to. My family has a house on Ember Island. We used to go there a lot when we were kids."

He moved his chair closer to mine and looked at the map. He pointed to an area near the Fire Nation mainland.

I looked closer but I couldn't see it.

"I can't see it."

"It's right there." He moved his finger a bit so it didn't cover the small island.

"Oh... there it is."

I brought my head back up and found my face a few inches away from his. He was staring back at me with those golden eyes.

I didn't move away...

* * *

Zuko's POV

Our faces were inches apart and I looked straight into her big blue eyes. She was enchanting. I examined her eyes, her hair, her lips...her perfectly shaped lips...

I moved closer and to my surprise, she didn't move away. She stared at me with half-lidded eyes as she moved closer too.

Our lips were closing in on each other.

We were 4 inches apart...

_3 inches..._

_ 2..._

_ 1..._

"Hello, _Zuzu_... Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

Author's Note: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGERS!

Teeheehee! But fear not, readers! I'll put moar and moar and moar Zutara moments soon.

Just an update on the votes:

Tokka- 2

Taang- 1

Sukka- 2

Keep the votes coming guys! If you don't vote I'll have to do eeny meenie miney moe to decide (desperate times call for desperate measures) =P

Anyway, hope you like it! R&R please :)


	10. Chapter 9: Deals

**Chapter 9: Deals**

* * *

Zuko's POV

_Our faces were inches apart and I looked straight into her big blue eyes. She was enchanting. I examined her eyes, her hair, her lips...her perfectly shaped lips..._

_ I moved closer and to my surprise, she didn't move away. She stared at me with half-lidded eyes as she moved closer too._

_ Our lips were closing in on each other._

_ We were 4 inches apart..._

_ 3 inches..._

_ 2..._

_ 1..._

_ "Hello, Zuzu... Am I interrupting something?"_

Our lips were literally 1 inch apart when my bitch of a sister decided to cut in.

Katara and I immediately pulled away from each other. I glared at Azula.

"What are you doing here!" I snarled, standing up from my seat.

I felt my anger rise up and I had to try so hard to stop myself from hitting my sister.

Then, I felt Katara's hand on my arm. I looked into her eyes and I softened right away.

"Zuko, calm down." she said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration and focused my attention on Azula.

"What do you want?" I said, sitting back down.

"Just coming to check up on you and your..._tutor_." she said. She turned to Katara and held out her hand. "I'm Azula, Zuko's younger sister. And you are?"

Katara shook her hand, almost unwillingly.

"I'm Katara," she said. "Zuko's tutor and friend."

It warmed my heart when she said she was my friend.

"Ahh...friend? I could have sworn it was more than that."

Uh-oh...She better not interrogate Katara...

"Well...I...uhh..." Katara muttered, avoiding her gaze.

"Can you just tell me what you want and go away?" I snapped at my sister

"Chill, brother. I only went here so that you could see Ty Lee and Mai again."

Azula turned away from us and called out to her friends. Ty Lee and Mai entered the same area. They looked the same as when I last saw them. Ty Lee still had that perky smile and cheerful attitude. Even if she was Azula's friend, I know she's not evil. Mai was still gloomy and indifferent. She was very different from Katara...

"Hey Zuko!" Ty Lee said, pulling me up from my seat and giving me a friendly hug. "Long time no see! Can you believe it? It's only my first day here and I already made captain of the cheerleading squad! I'm so excited! All I had to do was cartwheel on the field and do a couple of dance moves and stunts! It was a piece of cake..."

She suddenly stepped away, cartwheeled and ended in a split with her hands in a V position.

"Go Ba Sing Se Platypus-Bears!" she cheered

"Uhh...Ty Lee?" Mai said, in her throaty uncaring voice, "It's Ba Sing Se Bears."

"Huh? Don't you mean platypus bears? Or skunk bears? Or armadillo bears? Or goph-"

"Nope. _Just bears._"

"That's weird... Anyway..."

Ty Lee walked back to us, pulled Katara up and shook her hand.

"I'm Ty Lee, Zuko's friend." She said, smiling

"Hey, I'm Katara, Zuko's friend and tutor."

"Really? Glad to know someone's helping Zuko out here."

She pulled Katara into a hug and Katara returned it.

"We're going to be best friends forever!" Ty Lee said excitedly

"Sure..." Katara said, smiling awkwardly

I know how she felt. Ty Lee's cheerfulness can be really creepy but most of the time, I appreciate it.

"Careful, Ty Lee. You might get infected with this peasant's disease..." Azula said, smirking at Katara.

Katara looked away, embarrassed. I felt my blood boil again.

"Shut up, Azula! I've seen Mai and Ty Lee, now _go!_"

"Zuko..." Mai said, holding my hand. "Aren't you even going to give me kiss?"

"Why would I?"

"Surely that's no way to treat your girlfriend, is it?"

I looked at Katara. She had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Zuko, I think I should go..." she said sadly

She started to walk away but I let go of Mai's hand and held hers.

"No, _don't_." I whispered so only she could hear. "I'll get rid of them..."

She only nodded sadly and I smiled at her reassuringly. I walked back to Azula and her friends.

"Azula, just go already. Haven't you already made your point?"

"Oh believe me, Zuzu..." Azula said, still smirking at Katara. "_I'm just getting started..._"

"It was nice seeing you again, Zuko." said Ty Lee, walking away with Azula

I waved back and smiled at her genuinely. The truth is, the only person I was really glad to see again was Ty Lee. I hated my sister and Mai's slowly turning into a bitch herself.

"It was nice to see you, _Ty Lee_." I said.

* * *

Katara's POV

Zuko walked back to me. I avoided his gaze. I felt so humiliated. His sister just embarrassed me in front of him. What am I going to say now?

"Hey..." he said, holding my hand again. "You okay?"

I nodded even if I felt the exact opposite of okay. I was trying to hold back tears. Was it really that bad if I, a "lowly peasant," talked to him, a prince?

"Don't worry about what my sister said. She can just be an asshole sometimes. I'm sorry she hurt you though..."

"Th-That's okay... It wasn't your fault. She's probably right anyway. Maybe I shouldn't be talking to you..."

"_No!_ Don't listen to her. Don't ever listen to what she says. Nothing's wrong if you talk to me just because I'm a prince. I'm just like you, you know."

"Are you really sure it's okay?"

"You have my word."

I nodded and gave a small smile. We sat back down, still holding hands.

"Umm...Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"That Mai girl...Is she really your girlfriend?"

I pulled my hand away from his and rested it on the table. I looked away, fearing his answer.

"No." he said with all seriousness.

"Then how come she said she was?"

"I don't know with her...I mean I used to like her..."

I pouted and huffed slightly. Apparently, he noticed because he held my chin with his fingers and turned my head to his direction. I saw him smile slightly. My heartbeat sped up when I realized how much we looked like a couple.

"Used to, Katara. _Used to_."

I had to smile a little. He was really cute when he smiled.

"Okay...Can I ask you another question?"

"Fire away..."

"Were you really going to kiss me a while ago?"

He blushed and he was speechless.

"Well...I-I guess so." he stammered, "I mean...well...I would have wanted to if my sister didn't interrupt. I hope you don't take that the wrong way..."

He looked away, trying to hide the redness in his face.

"Don't worry, Zuko. I would have wanted to kiss you too..." I said, hoping I didn't look very stupid saying that.

He just looked back up and grinned at me.

"So...if I may ask, if you don't like _her_ anymore, then who _do_ you like now?" I said

He brought his hand to mine on the table and held it again.

"I can't tell you right now." He said, looking straight at me. "I might freak her out and it would break my heart to see her run away from me."

"Well, what if she likes you too?" I said, not breaking away from his gaze

"Well, I can't tell unless we spend more time together..."

"Then why don't you ask her out?"

"She might say no..."

"Why would she? I mean, you're smart, funny, nice..." I muttered the last part out. "And you're also...you know...cute..."

I saw him smirking at me. I blushed and cleared my throat to break the awkward moment.

"Anyway...do I know this girl?"

"Yeah, you do actually. She's about your height, your weight. She has dark wavy brown hair like yours and the most amazing blue eyes..."

I blushed at what he said. Did he really think I have nice eyes?

"Well...I can send a message to her if you want..." I said shyly

"Really? Well...do you think she'll say yes if I ask her out?"

"Maybe she'd like to make a deal..."

"What kind of deal?"

"She's a not the type of girl who just says yes to anyone so you're going to have to prove you're the real deal..." I said smirking mischievously.

"Oh yeah?" he grinned playfully. "How will I do that?"

I moved my head closer to his until our faces were inches apart like a while ago.

"Tell you what, Zuko..." I said, smiling coyly at him, "I'll go out with you if you pass your upcoming Literature test..."

"Who said it was you I wanted to go out with?"

I felt my heart wrench a little at his statement but I was reassured when he smiled jokingly.

"You didn't have to tell me. It was pretty obvious, you know..."

"I guess Mr. Pakku did choose a great tutor for me. _You're smart..._"

"And I have amazing blue eyes too, right?"

"_Right..."_

We slowly closed the distance from each other. Our lips were about to crash when the bell rang, signalling the end of free period. I abruptly stood up and smirked at him. He looked so bewildered that I actually giggled at him.

"What just happened?" he said, laughing a bit

"The bell just rang. That's the end of our session for today, Mr. Agni."

I walked closer to him again. I patted his head and whispered in his ear.

"_Maybe next time, sweetie..."_

* * *

Author's Note: Zuko just can't catch a break, can he? MWAHAHAHAHA!

Hope you all like the Zutara moment! Don't worry, Ty Lee's not a man-stealer. She's one of the good guys, promise.

Vote Update:

Tokka- 3

Taang- 4

Sukka- 5

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R please!


	11. Chapter 10: Invitations

**Chapter 10: Invitations**

* * *

Zuko's POV

The bell just _had_ to ring didn't it? I want to kiss her so badly. _She was so amazing..._

"Maybe next time, _sweetie_..." she whispered in my ear. Is it wrong that I was totally turned on by that?

I watched her as she started walking away. I didn't realize how curvy she was before. She was really sexy. I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend. But then again, she said herself that she doesn't say yes to just anyone.

I regained my senses and chased her before she exited the library.

"Katara, wait!" I said, running up to her.

She turned back and smiled.

"Yeah?" she said

"Can I at least get your number?"

"For?"

She raised her eyebrow suspiciously. Shit. What am I going to say?

"Well...uhh...you know..." I stammered. "In case I'm studying at home and I have questions! I can uhh...call you or text or whatever."

"I'm just playing with you, Zuko. You don't need a reason to call or text me. If you just want to talk or whatever, I'm here."

"Really? Cool..."

I gave her my phone and she put her number in it.

"Can I get yours too?" she said

"Of course."

She handed me her phone and I put my number in.

"Anything else you need?" she said, smiling deviously

"Uhh... Do you go online a lot?"

"Not unless I have a reason too..."

"Well...would talking to me be a good enough reason?"

"I guess so. What's your ID?"

"sparkyhotman"

"Yahoo?"

"Yup."

She brought out a pen and paper and jotted it down.

"Hotman?" she asked with a teasing look on her face.

"Well, I doubt you don't agree..." I said smirking

"Touche... Anyway, mine's sugarqueen. Yahoo too."

I fished out a small piece of paper from my pocket and borrowed her pen. I quickly wrote it down and put it in my pocket.

"Sugarqueen?" I asked

Before she could reply, I saw my friends, Jet and Haru spying on us from one corner of the room. They tried to hide but I saw their heads before they ducked down.

"I can see you guys, you know." I called to them.

They slowly came into sight and grinned. I waved at them and so did Katara.

When am I ever going to get some privacy around here?

* * *

Katara's POV

Zuko and his friends were so cute. Zuko and I saw them spying on us in the library. They seemed really fun too. One of them really needed a shave though. I think his name was Haru.

I waved at them when they appeared in sight. They smiled and waved back.

I turned to Zuko again.

"Toph calls me that." I said

"What?" said Zuko, turning to me again

"Toph calls me Sugar Queen. That's how I came up with my Yahoo ID."

"Ohh...That's cute."

"Yeah, it is."

I looked around and saw my friends trying to hide behind the table near Zuko's friends.

"Speaking of Toph," I said to Zuko. "Look at that table near your friends. Someone's spying on me too."

"I can see you too, guys!" I said, waving at them.

They came out from their hiding places and waved back. Zuko waved at them too and smiled.

"Wow, our friends are really...curious, aren't they?" he said, chuckling

"Tell me about it." I replied

"We might as well introduce them to each other."

We walked over to them and they came out of their hiding places. Zuko's friends were nervously laughing and Aang was nervously making excuses.

"Katara! I'm sorry! We didn't mean to spy. It was Sokka's idea!" he said

"What?" Sokka said "You were the one who wanted to know who Katara was tutoring!"

"Yeah, but it was your idea!"

"Can both of you shut up?" said Toph. "Doesn't matter now. She found us. We're sorry, Katara."

"That's fine, guys. Anyway, I want you to meet Zuko."

I held Zuko's hand and he faced them.

"Zuko, these are my friends. That's Aang, Toph and Sokka." I said, pointing to each one of them.

Zuko shook hands with them and smiled.

"Hey guys." He said smiling and pointing to his friends. "I want you to meet my friends, Jet and Haru."

"Hey, I'm Jet." said the spiky brown-haired boy

"And I'm Haru." said Mustache Man.

"Hey this is perfect! My family's having a barbecue on Saturday. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure" I said, along with Toph, Aang and Sokka

"Cool. That'd be great!"

Just then we heard a voice that I dreaded the most.

_"What about me and my friends? Aren't you going to invite us?"_

* * *

Third-Person POV

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee stood in front of Jet, Haru, Zuko, Katara, Toph, Aang and Sokka.

"Uhhh...well..." Haru said. He didn't really know what to say. He suddenly felt obligated to invite them, being the nice guy that he was.

"I believe we haven't met." Azula said, looking at Katara's friends and Haru. "I'm Azula, Zuko's sister. This is Mai and this is Ty Lee."

"Hey." they said.

"Actually, that's Toph, Aang, Sokka and Haru." Katara said, introducing them properly.

"Excuse me, _peasant_?" Azula snapped, looking at Katara

"My name is Katara." Katara retorted

"Whatever. Was I talking to you?"

"No...but I-"

"Then what makes you think you can talk to me?"

"Azula, stop it." Zuko interrupted. "She's not even doing anything to you."

"That's not true, Zuko." Mai said. "She's stealing you from me."

"Mai, let me make things clear. There was never an _us_. I don't even like you anymore so can you just go?"

Mai was shocked at his reply and walked away. Azula glared at them and followed Mai. Ty Lee stayed with Zuko and his friends.

"I'm sorry they have to be like that, Zuko." she said sadly. "I don't really understand why too."

"Ty Lee, why do you keep hanging out with them?" Zuko said

"Well, where else can I go?"

"You can stay with us. We'll treat you better than they do."

"Thanks, Zuko but I just can't leave them."

"But-"

"Look, I know you think they're evil but I don't. I believe there's good in everyone. I still think their good side will come out soon enough."

"Okay...if you're sure."

Ty Lee started to walk away. Zuko turned to Haru.

"Hey dude," Zuko said. "You think we could invite her? She's not like them, I promise."

"Sure...only if you let _me _tell her she's invited." Haru said

"Of course."

Zuko called out to Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee!"

"What?" she said, walking back to them.

Zuko nudged Haru and he walked to Ty Lee.

"I...uhh...I'm Haru!" he stuttered.

"Nice to meet you" Ty Lee said, giggling

"You too...So...uhh do you want to come to the barbecue?"

"Sure. I love parties."

"Really? That's great! I mean...uhh...cool. S-See you there..."

"See you! By the way, I like your mustache!"

Ty Lee waved goodbye and walked away from them, leaving Haru dazed.

"Well..." Sokka said. "I don't want to break this up but guys, we need to go. I've got tons of homework to do."

"Okay, okay." Katara said. "Thanks for the invite, Haru."

Toph, Aang and Sokka said their goodbyes and walked away.

"You guys go ahead." said Katara. "I'll catch up with you."

"Yeah, Zuko." Jet said. "We better go too."

"Yeah, yeah." Zuko said, keeping his eyes on Katara. "Go ahead. I'll follow."

"Okay. Nice seeing you again, Katara." Jet said, trying to snap Haru out of his daze

"She...She...She...liked my mustache...Did you hear that, guys?" Haru said, smiling dorkily

"Well, at least someone does." Jet said teasingly.

Jet, Zuko and Katara laughed at the joke before Jet and Haru left. Zuko and Katara were left alone again.

"So..." Zuko said, looking at his feet. "Are you going to be online tonight?"

"I am if you are..." Katara replied

"Well are you up for a chat with me, just in case?"

"Anytime."

"Okay then... Do you have a webcam?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yep. I mean, we aren't going to do weird stuff online. Just use the cam, if that's okay with you."

"Sure. I'm fine with that."

"See you tonight then?" Zuko said, smiling playfully

"Can't wait."

Katara winked at Zuko before catching up to her friends.

Zuko, seeing he was left alone in the room, did a little victory dance. He was interrupted by the teasing voice of Katara, who peeked at Zuko before she exited the library.

"Nice moves, Hotman."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm going to try to finish another chapter tonight. I'm leaving for vacation in like 5 hours or something so I'll really really try.

I'm not sure if I can update while on vacation because I might be too tired but I'll try, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar or yahoo

Poll Update (votes from both DA and ):

Tokka- 3

Taang- 5

Sukka- 6

*please correct me if I'm wrong.

Hope you guys like it! R&R please!


	12. Chapter 11: Chatting

**Chapter 11: Chatting**

* * *

Zuko's POV

_Zuko, seeing he was left alone in the library, did a little victory dance. He was interrupted by the teasing voice of Katara, who peeked at Zuko before she exited the library._

_ "Nice moves, Hotman." _

I turned and saw Katara giggling at me before she left. I was so embarrassed. I wonder how red my face was.

Well, that doesn't really matter since I'm technically going on a date with Katara tonight. Woohoo!

I ran to Jet and Haru and walked alongside them.

"Well, well, well..." Jet said, smirking. "Looks like you and Katara are really hitting it off. Have you asked her out?"

"Uhh...Define 'asking out'" I said

"As in have you asked her to the movies or something?"

"No, but I asked for her number and her chat ID."

"Are you at least going to call her?"

"Actually, we're going to chat tonight with the webcam."

"I guess that counts as an online date."

"At least I'll still see her."

"What do you think, Haru?" said Jet, nudging our friend

"Ty Lee's so amazing." Haru rambled. "She's so pretty... and fun...and sweet...and cheerful... and nice...and-"

"Haru, you have got to snap out of it!" said Jet. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"I invited her to the barbecue, didn't I?"

"I meant, on a _real_ date."

"I will on Saturday."

"You better...A girl like her doesn't stay single for long, you know."

"Jet, don't tell me you're going to ask her out?"

"I won't. Chill, Haru. She's all yours."

"Good...Good...Do you guys really think I have a chance with her?'

"Why not?"

"Well... I don't know. She seems...out of my league."

"Dude, are you kidding? She's not!" I said, patting Haru on the back.

"Thanks, Zuko." Haru said, smiling. "So how about you, Jet? How's it going with Azula?"

"Well...I think I'm making some progress. A while ago, instead of slapping me like she always does, she just kicked me."

Haru and I exchanged worried glances while Jet looked as us expectantly.

"Come on guys," Jet said. "That has to count for something, right?"

"Sure..." I said, worried about my friend.

We left the school and went our separate ways. I arrived home and saw my Uncle trimming a bonsai tree.

"Hey Uncle" I said, walking to the kitchen and checking the fridge. Ugh...No food yet except a sandwich.

"Hello, nephew." He replied cheerfully. "How was your day?"

"It was...fine."

"Have you met any girls you think you'll like?"

How the hell did he know?

"Uhh...Yes, actually. How did you know?"

"With age comes wisdom, Zuko. Besides, I know you too well not to notice."

"Uhh...sure, Uncle."

"Oh by the way, Haru's father dropped by earlier. He's inviting us to a barbecue at his house on Saturday. Are you interested?"

"Yeah. I already told Haru I'd go."

"Perfect. I'll tell his father then."

I grabbed a leftover sandwich and headed to my room. I had to go online as soon as possible. Katara might think I blew her off.

I changed my clothes and turned on my computer quickly. I logged on and added her to my contacts. It still awaited her approval though.

I did my homework in front of the computer, occasionally looking at the screen to check if she had approved yet. I also ate dinner (the sandwich) in front of the computer, staring at the screen the whole time.

It was already 6 PM. Where is she? Is she blowing me off? Damnit... She better arrive soon. I really need to use the bathroom! Oh god, oh god... What if I go to the bathroom and she arrives, thinking I blew her off? She'd hate me! On the other hand, what if we're using the cam and I accidentally pee in my pants? She'd think I'm a total retard. I'll just go for one minute. One minute...

_Ahhh... relief..._

I walked back to my room and looked at the screen.

_ Katara Mizu has been added to your contacts list._

I saw another chat box. It was Katara.

**_sugarqueen: Hey Zuko!_**

**_sugarqueen: What's up?_**

**_sugarqueen: U there?_**

**_I quickly typed in my response._**

**_hotman: Sorry I replied late. I used the bathroom._**

**_sugarqueen: That's alright. Sorry I didn't go online right away. Tons of homework._**

**_hotman: That sucks. Are you still busy with homework? Cuz I don't want to bother you._**

**_sugarqueen: Nah, I'm good. How bout you?_**

**_hotman: Everything's taken care of._**

**_sugarqueen: cool_**

**_hotman: Hey, do you want to use the microphone and the cam?_**

**_sugarqueen: sure! How do you work this thing? I've never tried before._**

**_hotman: You just press the button with the phone and then you can talk to me then you press the button with the cam and it'll send a request._**

**_sugarqueen: Gimme a sec_**

I patiently waited for her to send her requests. I arranged the microphone and the webcam.

_Katara Mizu has requested to view your webcam. Would you like to Accept or Decline?_

I clicked accept and requested for her webcam.

_ Katara Mizu is calling you. Would you like to answer?_

I answered her call and tested the microphone. I saw two new windows pop up at the screen. One was Katara's cam and the other was mine.

Katara still looked the same, except she was now dressed in a shirt and shorts. Wow...even through webcam she's really pretty...

"Hello?" she said through the microphone. She sounded really cute. "Can you hear me, Zuko?"

"Yep. Zuko here" I smiled goofily at the cam and raised my hand to acknowledge my presence.

She giggled softly and continued talking on the microphone.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" I said

"Umm...how's your literature thing going?" she said

"It's alright. I still suck at it though."

"I'll help you get better, I promise. I just hope we don't get interrupted every time."

"That's very unlikely. My sister's out to get both of us."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She just likes sucking up to my dad, I guess."

"Do you really hate her?"

"Well...deep deep deep deep..._deep_ down inside, I don't. I mean, who could truly hate their own family, right?"

"Right. I guess she has issues of her own but what about that Mai girl?"

"I don't know with her. She likes me, I guess, but I don't like her. She's just so cold and uncaring. It's a big turn-off for me."

"So you like the warm nurturing type?"

"Yeah, I guess. But hey, I already have a type..."

"Really? What is it?"

I blushed a little and looked away from the cam as I answered her.

"My type is...someone like...you."

"That's really sweet, Zuko..." she said, smiling. "But you really have to pass that test before I go out with you..."

She grinned playfully.

"Yeah, I know." I said "I can do it."

"You're pretty confident, huh?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I've got a great tutor to help me out."

"It's not going to be much help if Azula keeps butting in."

"Well, she can only disturb us in school..."

"Go on..."

"I'm saying...what if you came over to my place to study? Or vice versa?"

"Do you mean study or _study_?"

She winked at the camera for emphasis on the second "study." I laughed a bit at this.

"I mean actual studying... There's nothing to worry about."

"I'll have to ask my Gran-Gran first. Is there going to be someone there to chaperone us? She's really protective of me and Sokka."

"Actually, my Uncle's here."

"Great. He'll be there to make sure there's no hanky-panky. Or at least _too much_."

"I don't know about that." I said, smirking. "He wants grandchildren soon."

"Well are you _that _kind of guy?"

"I'm not."

"Good. Because if you were, I would have to knock you out." she said laughing

I laughed back and stared at her cam window.

"Like what you see?" she said deviously

"I could say the same to you, you know." I replied

"Well...uhh..."

"Admit it, I got you there."

"Whatever, Zuko!"

We stayed up late, chatting the whole time. She was really great to talk to. There weren't really any awkward silences. It felt so natural but my heartbeat sped up every time she would reply.

She had to go because her grandmother was telling her to go to sleep. It was alright with me. She did need her rest and I didn't want her to get in trouble because of me.

That night, I lay down on my bed. I didn't sleep right away. I kept wondering what it would be like if she was here, cuddled up to me with my arms wrapped around her as she slept soundly.

I sighed, closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Someday...Someday, I'll be able to do that and there would be no ringing bells or meddling sisters to ruin it...

_"Good night, Katara." I whispered. "Sweet dreams."_

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my last update for tonight. Maybe for 10 days too because as I've said, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update while on vacation. Bear with me, guys. I want myself to update as much as you do.

Poll Update:

Tokka- 4

Taang- 5

Sukka- 6

*Please correct me if I'm wrong

Hope you all liked it! R&R please! :)

Hope to see you soon, guys! :D


	13. Chapter 12: Barbecue Part I

**Chapter 12: Barbecue Part I**

* * *

Haru's POV

The week went by so fast. It was already Saturday, the day of the barbecue. God, I'm so nervous! What if someone gets food poisoning? Or what if someone trashes the area?

Okay, I really have to calm down. Chill... Breathe...Breathe...Chill...Stretch...

Oh no! I forgot to breathe! I'm choking! God help me! Nooo-

"Haru! Snap out of it!" Zuko said, shaking me. "You were panicking again."

"What? How did you know?"

"Well, I kind of noticed something was wrong when you put your hands around your neck and started choking yourself."

"I did that? Did Ty Lee see? Is she here? Is she coming?"

"Can you calm down? She's not yet here but she'll come."

I sighed and looked around. The first guests were Jet, Uncle Iroh and Zuko. Zuko was quiet, probably thinking about Katara. Jet was looking at himself from his reflection in the koi pond. He started flexing and talking to his muscles.

Zuko and I walked over to him.

"Who loves you, baby?" Jet said, making kissy faces at his reflection. He started kissing his biceps. "_I do!_ Yes, Daddy loves you so much!"

Zuko and I were torn between laughing at him and slowly backing away.

"Uhh...Jet?" I said

He was startled. Obviously, he thought he was alone in the area.

"Wha-Oh hey guys! Heh...I was just uhh...you know, feeding the fish?"

"Oh yeah? What did you feed them?"

"Uhh..." he started looking at the ground for answers "Uhh...you know...flowers! I was feeding them flowers! Yeah...Uhh they say it gives them fresh breath!"

"Jet, we don't have any flowers by the koi pond."

"Oh...well, I meant _flower-grass_."

"What the hell is flower-grass?"

"You know...the small flowers in the grass..."

"You mean weeds?"

"Yes! Yes, weeds."

"Jet, we don't have weeds."

"Well...I...uhh..."

Suddenly, we heard the voices of Katara, Sokka, Toph and Aang. The guests have arrived.

"Okay, enough of this, guys. The guests are here." Zuko said, pulling me and Jet to the guests.

"But you believe me right?" said Jet

"Sure...Whatever, _Daddy_."

Zuko and I shared a laugh as Jet smacked himself in the forehead. We walked over to the guests. Good, they were all here. Well...almost all of them... I couldn't help but feel a little sad at the thought of Ty Lee not going to the barbecue. I was about to go inside when I heard that cheerful voice.

"Hey Haru!" the voice said walking over to me. My heartbeat sped up and my breathing became erratic. "Cool barbecue! Thanks again for the invitation!"

"N-No problem, Ty Lee." I said nervously. "So...uh...are you hungry?"

"Famished!"

"Cool...Let me help you get some food and stuff..."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Katara's POV

I woke up very early today. I was so excited for the barbecue. I'll admit it, I was mostly excited because I'm going to see Zuko again. Ever since our web chat, we've been closer at school. We'd talk to each other when we pass each other in the hallway. We would walk home together after school. Well, technically, he would walk me home then go home. We would wave to each other in the cafeteria and of course, our daily study session was always a _pleasure_...

It was almost time to go and it seemed like I was the only one ready. I went down to the kitchen and saw Aang and Toph there. Good. At least they were good to go, not like a certain brother of mine.

"Hey guys!" I said

"Hey Sweetness." said Toph

"We're right on time!" Aang said proudly

"Thank god. If you weren't, I'd have to kill you."

"Poor Sokka."

"Speaking of Sokka, will you two excuse me for a moment? I have a brother to mangle and maim..."

"Can I watch?" said Toph, following me up the stairs

"It would be my pleasure."

I banged on my brother's door only to hear a groaning sound from inside. I forced the door open and stormed over to Sokka's bed. I gripped the edge of his blanket and yanked it away from his body.

I immediately regretted doing that. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. Sokka and I screamed at the same time.

"AAAHHH! What the-Katara! What the hell are you doing!" he said, grabbing a pillow to cover his "area"

"I'm waking you up!" I covered my eyes and turned away. It's official. I have been scarred for life. "What's wrong with you? Why don't you wear something when you go to sleep?"

"First of all, I'm naked because my 'boys' need air too!"

I winced when he mentioned his 'boys.'

"And second," he continued, "what's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_? You can't just come in here and start grabbing naked people's blankets!"

"I can if that person was supposed to wake up and get ready an hour ago! It's already noon for crying out loud!"

"I need my beauty sleep!"

"Yeah, _you do need it_." Toph said from the doorway. I wasn't sure if she saw-no, wait..._felt_ the whole scene happening. I hope she didn't though. I don't want to be partly responsible for scarring her life.

"Anyway, Sokka..." I said. "Get dressed already! We're going to be late!"

"Come on, sis..." he said. "5 more minutes?"

"_No._" I gave him my death glare. "Get ready then meet us downstairs, got it?"

He groaned and nodded and Toph and I left the room so we could let him get ready. We stayed in the kitchen waiting for him.

"What happened up there?" Aang asked. "I heard screaming."

"Believe me, Twinkletoes." Toph said. "You _don't_ want to know."

We heard Sokka walk into the kitchen after a few minutes. I spun him around and checked his outfit. I needed to make sure he was presentable.

"Did you shower?" I asked

"Of course!" he said. I raised my eyebrow and gave him a look of doubt.

"Would you believe I wiped myself with a wet washcloth?"

Another look of doubt.

"Would you believe I wiped myself with wet wipes?"

Another look.

"Would you believe I put on some new clothes and sprayed perfume on them?"

I sighed and shook my head. Seriously. How did someone like me become related to someone like him? Well, I guess it had to do for now.

"Okay, fine." I said, ushering my friends out the door. "Let's go, people! Move, move, move!"

"Would you chill, Sugar Queen?" said Toph. "It's only around the corner."

"Still! I don't want to be late!"

My friends just sighed.

I knew I was being paranoid. I couldn't help but become like that whenever Zuko was involved.

We arrived at Haru's house in no time. We walked to the backyard and saw Zuko, Haru and Jet there.

Soon, Ty Lee arrived and she hung out mostly with Haru. Was there something going on there? I'll ask Zuko later...

Later on, I saw Sokka drag and pull Zuko down in a chair next to him. He was wearing his fake beard. Uh-oh. This was not good.

I rushed over there and tapped Sokka's shoulder.

"Sokka? What are you doing?" I said

"I'll tell you later, sis." he said, turning to Zuko.

He started stroking his beard and giving weird looks to Zuko, who was obviously confused about this. Then, Sokka did the unthinkable.

"So...Zuko was it? What are your plans with my sister?"

* * *

Author's Note: yey! I updated while on vacation! I really have to sleep to get rid of jetlag :D

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the plot

Anyway, Poll Update:

Tokka- 4

Taang- 6

Sukka- 7

*Please correct me if I'm wrong.

phoenix 13 - She didn't know zuko would even have a potential girlfriend. She brought Mai along just for kicks but when she saw she could use Mai, she did.

Hope you like it! R&R please!:)


	14. Chapter 13: Barbecue Part II

**Chapter 13: Barbecue Part II**

* * *

Katara's POV

_"Sokka? What are you doing?" I said_

_"I'll tell you later, sis." he said, turning to Zuko._

_He started stroking his beard and giving weird looks to Zuko, who was obviously confused about this. Then, Sokka did the unthinkable._

_"So...Zuko was it? What are your plans with my sister?"_

What. The. Hell. Is he serious? Please tell me he's joking. Oh my god. He's going to completely humiliate me! What if Zuko wasn't serious about "us?" Sokka will totally freak him out! Why, God? Why!

"Sokka, shut up!" I said.

"What?" he said. "I'm just trying to make sure you're in good hands!"

"Well, nothing much has happened yet, okay? We haven't even gone dating yet!"

"Doesn't your session stuff count as dating?"

"Technically, no. Zuko needs a tutor and I'm there to help him."

"Yeah, sure. I'm positive that's not the only thing you're helping him with."

"Look, Sokka..." Zuko said, "Katara and I aren't really together...well, at least not until she wants to be but I swear you have nothing to worry about. You know me, man. I'm not like Jet."

"I heard that!" Jet yelled from afar.

"You know it's true..." said Haru, smirking

"Hey! I resent that!...Well, yeah. Maybe it is true but you can't judge me...Okay, fine. You can but- Ugh, what the hell. Go and judge me all you want. Now let me eat my burger in peace."

Jet sat down on one of the tables and hungrily chomped through his burger.

"Anyway..." I said. "Sokka, please don't interrogate Zuko...At least not now."

"You mean you're telling me to go away which means I put my fake beard on for nothing?" he said

"Uhh...yeah. Duh."

"Fine..." he grumbled and walked away.

I turned back to Zuko who was munching on his burger.

"Sorry about that." I said, sitting down. "He's really...weird sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. I've talked to him a couple of times. You'll get used to it sooner or later." He said chuckling

"Oh, believe me. It's nothing compared to living with him. I saw him naked earlier."

Zuko almost choked when I said that. He swallowed his bite and laughed really hard. I laughed with him.

"What?" I said. "Is it really that funny?"

"Yes!" he said, trying to contain his laughter. "So...how'd you react?"

"Well, we both screamed! Then, he tried to cover himself up with the blanket."

"Oh man...that's priceless..."

We shared some more laughs before he brought something else up.

"So..." he said, "Do you consider our tutoring sessions dating?"

"Uhh...I don't know..." I said, blushing. "Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"Fine. Well, I'd like to think of them as dates but I'm scared it might freak you out."

"Why would it freak me out?"

"I don't know...Maybe because you're not that serious about me?"

"Who said I wasn't?" He gave me his winning smile. I almost swooned at the sight of it.

"Well...I don't know...I mean, no one's ever been really serious about me before..."

"So you've dated other guys?"

"Jealous?"

"Maybe..." He pouted a little and I giggled. He was so cute...

"Yes. I have dated other guys but it wasn't a relationship. The dating lasted two or three weeks tops."

"Yeah? Do I know these guys?"

"No. Don't worry about it, Zuko. Besides...I'm sure you've dated lots of girls."

I raised my eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Well..." he said. For some reason, I felt a little jealous of the girls he used to date.

"I've never really dated before..." he continued. My eyes widened in shock. How can he not have dated before? Has he seen how hot he is?

"What?" I said. "Why?"

"Well...I always wanted to date only when it felt right. Even when girls tried to ask me, out I always refused because it never felt right. Don't get me wrong, I feel really bad for saying no to all of them and hurting them but it's my way, I guess."

"So...what made you ask me out?"

"Because you and me just felt so..._right_."

I felt all tingly and warm inside when he said that. He was so sweet. He made me feel things I've never felt before. I really think I could be falling for him...

He moved his chair closer and held my hand, much like he did in the library during our first session. I blushed but gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

I stared into his golden eyes and I wondered what it would be like to have those eyes stare at me lovingly every day, to have his arms wrapped around me whenever I was sad and to have those lips kiss mine every time we'd see each other. I realized how much I wanted those things with him...

"Zuko..." I said. "What if I said it would be okay if we started dating even if you don't pass the test?"

He thought about it for a minute then turned back to me.

"_No..."_ he said. I felt my heart stop beating at this.

"I want to prove myself to you first..." he continued, smiling. "I want to show you how much I care for you before you begin to trust me that way..."

"You don't need to go through all that trouble..."

"I know I don't need to. I want to. I mean, come on. This is _you_. Who knows when I can find someone as amazing as _you_ again? I just want our relationship to start right."

"Oh, Zuko...and they call _me_ sweet."

"But you _are_..."

"Well, you're sweeter."

"No, you are."

"No, you."

"_No_, you!"

"You are!"

"_You _are!"

Unexpectedly, a throaty disgusted voice interrupted them.

"Ugh, all these cheesy moments are making me nauseous. How about you, Azula?"

Mai stood in front of Zuko and Katara's table with her arms crossed, glaring at the pair. Azula stood beside her smirking.

"Yes, Mai." Azula said. "I didn't think you could be that cheesy, _Zuzu_..."

Zuko stood up and glared at Mai and Azula.

"You weren't invited to this party." He growled

"I know..." Azula said. "But Ty Lee was and so I assumed it was a group invitation."

Ty Lee stepped forward and everyone turned to her. She started explaining to Azula.

"A-Actually Azula...I only said I was going somewhere. I never s-said I-"

"Shut up, Ty Lee." Azula snapped

Ty Lee stepped back and bit her lip in regret and sadness. Haru saw this and balled his hands into fists. He was about to speak up when Jet held him back.

"Not your fight, man. Not now..." he warned Haru. Haru just grunted and stepped back, never taking his glare off Azula.

"Azula, Mai, just go!" Zuko said. "No one wants you here."

"Well, we thought this party could use a little..._kick_..."

She and Mai were about to knock the food table over when Zuko's uncle stopped them. He stood at the other side of the table and stared them down.

"Azula, Mai, I think it would be best if you leave now..." he said, narrowing his eyes at them.

Azula looked at him then at us and smirked. Knowing she was outnumbered, she stepped back towards the exit.

Mai followed her and glared daggers at me. I frowned and glared back at her.

"This isn't over, _peasant_..." she said threateningly

"Ty Lee, you have five minutes to leave with us. Come on, Mai. Let's go." Azula said, turning to walk away. _"Until next time, Zuzu..."_

"Hey, Azula! _Call me!_" Jet said, totally ruining the moment.

When they left, Ty Lee turned to Haru and apologized profusely.

"Haru, I'm so sorry!" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't tell them I was going here! I didn't think they would follow me! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault..."

Haru took her into his arms and comforted her as her tears fell.

"Ty Lee, it's not your fault. You didn't know. We know it's not your fault. No one's blaming you. Please stop crying..." he said.

He lifted her chin up to face him and smiled.

"What do you say to a nice hot cup of cocoa?"

"W-With m-marshmallows?"

"With _extra_ marshmallows."

She nodded and Haru took her inside the house. We thanked Zuko's uncle for stopping Azula.

"No problem. But remember, I cannot handle every encounter with her. You will have to stand up to her someday..." he said

We nodded in agreement.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he continued, walking towards the inside of the house, "I'll get back to my Pai Sho game."

We stayed quiet for a while until Zuko called our attention.

"It's getting late, guys." He said. "I think we should help clean up."

We all started clearing the dishes and bringing leftover food inside. When we were done, we started packing up to go home.

Jet said goodbye to all of us the earliest.

"Why are you going home so early, Jet?" asked Zuko

"I'm not going home, dude. I'm going on a date." Jet said, smirking

"I'm glad you've finally given up on Azula."

"Oh_, I haven't_. I'm dating another girl to make _her_ jealous. You know, let her come to me... Pretty clever, huh?"

Jet elbowed Zuko, who just smacked his own forehead. Jet just laughed at him.

"Well..." Jet said. "See you guys!"

We waved and went back to packing. Zuko came up to me and tapped my shoulder. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey...What's up?" I said

"Well...umm...did you ask your grandmother about the after-school sessions at my house?"

"Oh, yeah! She said I could do it but your uncle has to be there every time I come over."

"Oh, that's fine. So...are you free...umm...tomorrow after school?"

"Free as a bird."

I stepped closer to him until our faces were almost touching. I smiled deviously at him and he smirked back.

"So...see you tomorrow, Mr. Agni?" I whispered.

He whispered back while smiling.

"Can't wait, Ms. Mizu..."

* * *

Third Person POV

Zuko and Katara exchanged sweet nothings as they said their goodbyes. Little did they know that two pairs of glaring eyes were watching them from afar.

_"You will never get away with this, Zuko...If it's the last thing I do..."_

* * *

Author's Note: yey! An update! Teehee... I felt so inspired since I bought a Juicy Couture bag today! *cuddles bag*

OH MY... Who can be the two people glaring at Zuko and Katara! CLIFFHANGER!

Hey, did anyone notice the pun I put somewhere in the story? (actually I'm not sure if it's a pun but it's kind of pun-ish if you think about it) Virtual cookies to the first person who can tell me what it is! :D

Anyway, hope you liked it! R&R please! :)


	15. Chapter 14: Study Session

**Chapter 14: Study Session**

* * *

Toph's POV

After the barbecue, I felt weird vibrations in the ground near Haru's yard. Sweetness and Sparky were still talking but I could sense people watching them.

The first figure, who smelled of tropical fruits watched behind the bushes near the fences of Haru's yard while the second, chewing a strong-smelling mint gum, hid and watched in the trees near the back.

I couldn't tell if they were male or female but from the vibrations, I knew they were both raging mad.

When everyone left, Mint Gum climbed down from the tree and started to head home when Tropical Fruits grabbed and pinned 'em against the ground.

I couldn't hear their voices very well because many people around me were still talking. It didn't help that I could feel Katara and Zuko's hearts beating like crazy. But, I could still make out what they said.

Tropical Fruits said, 'What the hell are you doing here?'

Mint Gum replied, 'None of your business. Let go of me!'

'Not until you tell me what you were doing there.'

'Fine. I was spying on Zuko and Katara.'

Tropical Fruits let go of Mint Gum. Mint Gum said, 'What are _you _doing here?'

'Same. Why would_ you _spy on them? Unlike me, you don't have any reason for revenge...'

'Oh believe me, I have a reason.'

'Oh really? Hmm... What would you say to a little proposition?'

'Keep talking...'

'What if we work together to break them apart...I'm assuming we both want that...'

'How do I know I could trust you?'

'Because_ I _have something_ you _want...'

'And what is that?'

'You'll know soon enough. Are you in or not?'

'Fine. Deal. Just make sure they break up.'

'They _won't_ get away with this._ I'll make sure of it... _"

I couldn't hear what they said afterwards because Katara caught up with us and we left.

I just knew something was wrong. I had to tell Katara and Zuko.

* * *

Zuko's POV

This is it... After the bell rings, I have to meet with Katara and we'll go to my house for another session.

I was so nervous. I wish Mr. Pakku would just dismiss us early already. Katara was in another class so I still had to run to her classroom and wait for her.

_ Ding Ding Ding Ding _

Yes! The bell rang! I grabbed my things and hurriedly headed for the door when Mr. Pakku called me back.

"Mr. Agni, I need to have a word with you..." he said

I turned back and went to his table.

"Yes, Mr. Pakku? I said

"I see your Literature grades have gone up... Not bad, Mr. Agni. I think both you and Ms. Mizu are doing a great job. I hope you're ready for the big test this friday."

He handed me a quiz paper that he had checked. I got a B. Not bad...

"I'm ready, Mr. Pakku. Thank you, by the way, for giving me another chance."

"It was nothing, Mr. Agni. Now run along to your friends..."

I nodded and ran out the door. I ran in the hallway until I reached Katara's weren't dismissed yet. After catching my breath, I peeked inside and saw Katara. She was sitting in the second row, doodling on her notebook. I wonder what she was drawing...

She looked up in my direction and saw me looking at her. She gave me a small smile and I returned it. Suddenly, their teacher called her and she returned her attention to the class.

After five minutes, I heard the teacher say goodbye and the students filed out from the room. I leaned on the wall beside the door so that she couldn't see me when she went out.

She was one of the last ones to leave. No one else was in the hallway when she went outside. She walked out the doorway and stopped a few steps in front of it. She looked from side to side and became confused.

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her middle and positioned my head beside her right ear.

"Hey..." I whispered, smiling

She giggled and turned her head to meet mine.

"Hey...that tickles..." she said, referring to my grip on her stomach

I loosened my hold a bit and turned her around so she faced me but still kept my arms around her waist. I pressed my forehead against hers and smiled.

"Is that better?" I said

She giggled and put her arms around my neck.

"I thought we weren't a couple..." she said

"I know... We're not..."

"Then how come you're holding me this way?"

"I could ask you the same question..."

"Well, you did it first..."

"I know..."

"So what does this mean?"

"Just because we aren't a couple doesn't mean we can't like we're one..."

"I guess... But we have to go. We have to start your session. The big test is on friday and we have to get you ready."

"Speaking of tests," I said, pulling out my checked quiz paper and handing it to her. "Take a look at this..."

She looked at it and smiled brightly.

"This is great, Zuko! That only means you're a good student" she said

"Well, I think it also means you're a good teacher..."

I stepped closer and tried to kiss her . I closed my eyes, leaned down and puckered my lips. Just when I could feel her warm breath on my face, her finger pressed against my lips again and stopped me. I opened my eyes in confusion.

She just smirked at me and ruffled my hair.

"Not until you pass, babe..."

I stood up straight and smiled at her before she ran away.

"What's wrong, Zuko? You aren't going to let a _girl_ beat you in a race, are you?" she called

"It is _so_ on..."

I ran after her and chased her until we arrived at my house. She stopped running when she reached the door. I caught up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"You...win..." I said, panting. I seriously needed more exercise.

"Yes..." she said, panting as well. "I do."

She then kissed me on the cheek and I felt the color rise to my face. I smiled goofily at her.

I fished for my key in my bag and let her enter before I did.

"Uncle!" I called

"Already home, Prince Zuko?" my uncle answered, entering the house from the garden. Judging from his sunhat, apron and hedge clippers, he had been gardening. "Why so early?"

"I have a tutoring session. You remember Katara, right?"

"Of course." my uncle said, smiling at her. "Would you like some tea, Miss Katara?"

"No, thank you, uhh..."

"Call me Uncle."

"Oh, thanks, Uncle but we really have to start studying. Zuko has a test on friday."

"Well, make sure he learns well. Smack him in the head for me if he doesn't." he said, chuckling with Katara

"I sure will, Uncle." she replied

I shook my head and smiled at my Uncle and Katara.

"Katara, why don't you go up to my room? It's the second door on the right." I said

"Sure. Nice seeing you again, Uncle Iroh." she said, going up the stairs and waving at Uncle, who was preparing food for us. He microwaved the leftover spaghetti from last night.

When she was out of sight, Uncle turned to me and smirked.

"She's a beautiful girl, isn't she?" he said

"Yes, she is. Smart too..." I replied

"Did you ask her out yet?"

"H-How did you know I liked her that way?"

"I'm old, Zuko. Not stupid. Plus I heard you outside before you came in. She seems to have taken quite a liking to you too."

"Well, I can't go out with her if I don't pass the test."

"Who said so?"

"She did..."

"Tough girl. It looks like you have your work cut out for you. You better go... And bring this with you."

He handed me a tray with two plates, a bowl of spaghetti and two glasses of orange juice.

"Thank you, Uncle." I said, walking up the stairs with the tray. I stopped halfway and looked at him. "Uncle?"

"Yes, Zuko?"

"I think you should get another apron. Pink makes your belly look big."

I climbed the rest of the stairs and entered my room but not before I heard him say his answer.

"What's wrong with my belly?"

* * *

Katara's POV

I followed Zuko's directions and went inside his room. It was really..._cool_. There was a computer in one corner and a study table big enough for two in another. In between them was a huge flatscreen TV with a dvd player and a game console below it. His fairly sized bed was across the TV and had a nightstand on it's left. His closet door was beside the nightstand. His floor was carpeted and in the middle of his room were three beanbags and a small low table. Beside it was another door that led to his bathroom.

Despite how cool it was, like every teenage boy's room, it was a huge mess. He had clothes and shoes scattered all over his floor and even a pair of boxers hanging from one of the chairs of the study table.

I started picking up the clothes on the floor and put them on the bed. I found the shoes' right pairs and set them aside near the closet. Then, I sat on the bed and started folding his clothes. I didn't really know where they were supposed to be placed so I just put them in the hamper in the bathroom.

I heard the door open and saw him walk in with a tray of food and drinks. He looked around and saw the change in his room.

"I hope you don't mind. I cleaned up a bit." I said, coming out of the bathroom. "I don't know where the clothes are supposed to be put so I just put them in the hamper."

He smiled at me and set the tray down on the low table between the beanbags.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that..." he said, sitting down on a beanbag and patting the one next to him, indicating that I should sit there

"I know" I said, sitting on it. "I wanted to. Is it okay that I put the clothes in the hamper?"

"Yeah. They were dirty and supposed to be there anyway."

"Oh... So do you want to get started with the lesson or eat first?"

"Umm...eat, if that's okay with you."

"I can't argue when a delicious-looking plate of spaghetti is right in front of me."

He chuckled and gave me an empty plate. He started scooping out the spaghetti for me.

"Tell me when..." he said, still scooping.

I was pretty hungry so he put quite a lot on my plate.

"That's enough. Thank you..." I said, looking down at my food.

"Something wrong?" he asked

"I think I overestimated my eating capacity."

"Well...uhh...we can always...share it. I-If that's okay with you..."

He avoided my eyes and scratched the back of his head in that cute boyish way he did when he was being shy.

"I'd love to." I said, smiling at him, putting my plate between us and handing him a fork.

"Great..."

We started eating, not really talking because we were both too hungry.

I twirled my fork around the spaghetti and put it in my mouth. I slurped the noodles until they went in my mouth. One was still left hanging. I slurped and slurped until I noticed it was also getting slurped from the other end.

I looked up and saw Zuko inches away from me. Our eyes travelled from the noodle to each other.

He smirked and started slurping so he was getting closer.

He stopped when our noses touched and gave me an Eskimo kiss. I giggled, causing my teeth to cut the noodle. I hung limply from his mouth so he ate the rest of it.

I chewed and swallowed my food and drank the juice. I saw the plate was empty and looked up at him. He smiled at me and finished the rest of his juice. I did the same and spoke to him.

"So...we should get started." I said

"Let's go then." he said, helping me off the beanbag and pulling out the chair of the study table for me. I sat down while he grabbed the chair from the computer table and sat beside me.

We started discussing Romeo and Juliet for a while. It was a bit difficult for him to stop being so cynical about it. I guess it's understandable, considering his awful past. He told me about it one time in the library and I told him of my past. All we could do after that was comfort each other with our presence.

"I just don't get it, Tara." he said, using his nickname for me. I_ loved _it when he said that name. "How can someone actually kill himself for his loved one?"

He stood up and removed his hoodie. He was left in his red shirt and jeans. I saw his big biceps as he folded his hoodie and set it aside. My eyes never strayed from them as he carried some books away from the table and put them in his bag. He sat down and grinned at me.

"Like what you see?" he said, flexing his arm

"Shut up and study" I said giggling but touching his arm. It felt nice...

"Well anyway, I just don't get it. Wouldn't Juliet want him to be alive?"

"I don't really know. Maybe he's thinking if they can't be together in this world, they can try to be in the next."

"I guess...But I just don't think their love is real..."

"Zuko, the guy killed himself when he found out she was dead and you still think their love isn't real?"

"I just don't think people could really be in love after just meeting each other..."

"How come?"

"I don't know...I just don't think it's real love..."

"Then what do you think happened to _us_?"

* * *

Zuko's POV

Geez, I never really thought of it that way. What _did_ happen to us? I mean I knew I liked her right away and I know she likes me back but does she feel something..._more_?

"I-I-" I stuttered, not really knowing what to answer. "W-Well maybe it applies to some people. I just don't think it applies to Romeo and Juliet here."

"Want to know what I believe?"

"What?"

"I believe that if you really do love someone, your heart can withstand all the obstacles you go through just for that special person. No matter how much it hurts, you'll still be there for him because you know he's worth it. Even if he doesn't love you back, you'd still want to make him happy, even if it means letting him go..."

I stared at her as she said this. I never really thought of it that way before. Katara's point of view completely changed everything...

"Tara...That's beautiful..."

"What is?"

"What you just said... It's amazing. You've completely changed my point of view now..."

"Really? Well now do you understand why Romeo had to kill himself? I mean, let's face it. How miserable would you be without the one you loved? Wouldn't you do the same if you found out she died?"

I stared into her eyes and held her hand when I answered.

"Yes...Yes, I would. But only for the right person..."

She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I think you finally get it." she said proudly

"Thanks...you know...for helping me with everything and all..." I said

"It was nothing, Zuko. You know I have a great time whenever we have sessions."

"Me too..."

"Well, I better go. It's getting dark outside."

"I'll walk you home."

We went downstairs and walked to Katara's house. We stopped in front of her door and said out goodbyes.

"I had a great time today. Tell your Uncle his spaghetti is amazing..." she said

"I sure will. I had a great time too." I said

"See you tomorrow?"

"See you..."

She walked inside and closed the door and I headed for the sidewalk. I turned and looked up at her house. A light was open in one of the rooms and I saw a silhouette in the window. It was her.

What she said was true...I knew no matter what, I would do everything to make her happy... and as much as it surprised me, I was falling for her.

_Yes, I would die for the one I loved. But only for the right person...Only for you, Katara..._

* * *

Author's Note: OMG i updated! yey!

guys seriously please review, i'm losing encouragement :(

Poll Update:

Tokka- 4

Taang- 9

Sukka- 11

*please correct me if I'm wrong

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or any of the characters in it

Hope you all like it! Read and REVIEW please! :)


	16. Chapter 15: DDay

**Chapter 15: D-Day**

* * *

Zuko's POV

As soon as I woke up and looked at my calendar, I gulped. Today was _the_ test. The test that would affect my grades for the year. The test that would affect my relationship with Katara.

It was a good thing I studied and read the book again last night. It was also good that Katara gave me a really intense review yesterday.

Okay, I better get ready.

I went about my usual morning routine. I ate a bigger breakfast than usual. I had 2 eggs, pancakes, sausages and a piece of toast. My Uncle stood open-mouthed and wide-eyed at me.

I looked up at him and uttered a single word with my mouth full.

"Test."

He simply smiled, nodded and continued drinking his tea.

I finished my food and brushed my teeth. I was about to leave when Uncle stopped me.

"Zuko, wait!" he said.

I turned around and saw him holding a cup of tea.

"What is it, Uncle?" I said

"Drink this. It's chamomile tea. They say it's for good luck." he said, offering me a small cup of tea

I smiled and drank from the cup. I thanked Uncle for his gesture and made my way to school.

When I entered, I passed Azula and Mai in the hallway. They both looked at me with their smirks.

"Good luck on your test today, _Zuzu_..." Azula said, snickering

I rolled my eyes and continued walking down the hallway.

Suddenly, I heard a loud yelp from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Jet who made the sound. Obviously, he pissed Azula off again.

"Hey!" he said, rubbing his head. "What was that for!"

"I don't want your pathetic flower, _idiot_." Azula snapped. "Now get out of my way before I give you a scar to match my brother's!"

"Oh come on...At least give me a chance..."

Azula cracked her knuckles and raised her hand to hit Jet when he started backing away.

"Okay, okay. I'm going..." he said, walking away. "This isn't over!"

Azula and Mai walked away laughing while Jet headed my way.

"Are you okay, dude?" I said

"Yeah, yeah..." he said, still rubbing his sore spot. "I'm just...peachy."

"Dude, I swear to Agni, you could _seriously_ get hurt doing this."

"I know..."

He seemed quite sad while we talked. Jet, Haru and I have been friends since forever and I know that Jet isn't sad very often. When he's not happy, something's _very _wrong.

"Dude, what's wrong? Tell me. I know that look." I said

"What look?"

"_That_ look. I know you're sad so tell me what's bothering you already."

"Fine, fine... It's your sister."

"What about her?"

"I feel like I'm never going to get a chance with her..."

"Dude, why do you even try? Do you really think she's worth it? Look what she's doing to you..."

"I know, I know. It's just...I've _never _had a girl say no to me before. I guess it just affects my self-esteem..."

"Look, Jet. I know this isn't your style or whatever but I think you should do what Haru and I are doing."

"Growing facial hair? You're getting a slight 5 o' clock shadow there..."

"What? Seriously?" I said, as I felt my chin for signs of hair. "Wait, wait. We're getting out of topic here. What I mean is maybe you should start looking for the special girl now..."

"Go on..."

"Find that girl who makes you want to do whatever you can just to make her smile and laugh."

"Uh huh...But what if I do find that girl but she hates me?"

"She won't...Why would she?"

"Well, I don't exactly have the best reputation here..."

"The right girl will see through that. Trust me. Just promise me one thing..."

"What is it?"

"When you find that girl, don't _ever_ let her go. You'll be ruining one of the best things that ever happened to you."

Jet smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Thanks, bro." he said. "That really means a lot. But how come you're in such a good mood today?"

"It's that Literature test. I have to stay positive so it'll help me pass." I said

"Oh...we have a test?"

"Uhh...yes?"

"Oh..." he started laughing. "I get it...You're just messing with me..."

Then, Haru and Ty Lee came over and we exchanged greetings.

"Hey, Haru, Ty Lee..." I said, "We have a Literature test today, right?"

"Yes..." they replied at the same time and the three of us looked at Jet, who was clearly shocked at what he heard.

"_What!_"he said, freaking out. "Oh my god! How could I forget! What's it about! Do I need to- Oh, never mind. I'm sure I can pass this without studying..."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Dude, in the last test, you thought Shakespeare was a fruit." I said

"Well, I'm sorry but a guy with the word 'pear' in his name _deserves_ to be called a fruit."

"Whatever, dude. I suggest, if you want that dream girl, you better start hitting the books."

"Fine, fine. This better be worth it..." he said, grabbing his book and walking to the library.

When Jet was gone, I started talking to Haru and Ty Lee. The former was holding hands with the latter like it was completely natural.

I smirked and asked them what was going on.

"So...you two...what's _that_ all about?" I said, pointing to their joined hands

Haru turned a deep shade of red while Ty Lee just giggled.

"Haru-bear and I are dating!" she said, hugging Haru. "Isn't it exciting?"

I snickered at Ty Lee's nickname for Haru, who was avoiding my look.

"I'm really happy for you and..._Haru-bear_."

"So how about you, Zuko?" Ty Lee continued. "How is it going with you and Katara?"

I smiled and thought about the time when she came over to my house. Thank Uncle for the spaghetti... She looked so cute when she was slurping her pasta. I like her hair loopies too... They're so...loopy. No one else wore their hair like that, not even the other Water Tribe students.

And her laugh..._Oh_, her laugh...

Oh wait, I better answer Ty Lee already.

"It's going great, actually. We're hitting it off..." I said

"When's your first date?" Haru said, the blush finally disappearing from his face

"Well, if things go well today, we're going out tomorrow."

"What things?"

"I have to pass this test so Katara would say yes."

"Really? What subject?"

"Literature..."

"Then aren't you supposed to be running to the classroom now? You've got about 2 minutes."

I checked my watch and my eyes almost popped out in surprise. Holy shit, he was right!

"God, I better go guys!" I said, running to my next class. "See you!"

"Good luck!" they said

I finally arrived at the classroom just as Mr. Pakku was entering with the test. He glared at me again before I sat down.

"Ready for the test, Mr. Agni?" he said sternly

"Sure am." I replied, taking my seat and taking out my pencil

He gave out the tests and I started working on mine right away. As always, it was full of essay questions. I _hated _essay questions.

_God, help me..._

* * *

Katara's POV

I knew Zuko's test was today. I was so nervous I could barely focus on anything.

It was already lunchtime and I haven't seen Zuko all day. Where was he? God, this is killing me...

"Hey Sugar Queen," said Toph, "What's gotten into you?"

I was too distracted to actually think about my reply.

"No thanks, please pass the salt..."

"Huh? What's up with Sweetness?"

"Katara? You okay?" Aang said

"I said with wings! Extra absorbent pads with wings!"

_Oh shit._ Did I just say that? _Out loud?_

Okay, snapping out of it...now.

"I'll show you how to take advantage of this, guys." Sokka said. "Hey, sis...Can I have your chicken wings?"

"Sokka, I'm not stupid. And no, you can't take my lunch." I replied.

"Aww, man. Are you on your period or something?"

"No! I'm just worried, that's all."

"About?"

"Zuko. He's taking that test today."

"I don't really see why you care about him so much..." Aang said.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He wasn't even kidding when he said that. What was up with him?

"What are you trying to say, Aang?"

"I don't know...He just seems like spoiled prince to me, that's all."

He did _not _just say that...

"How could you say that?" I snapped, standing up from my seat. "You don't even know how much he's been through!"

"I just don't think he's good enough for you." Aang said calmly.

"Yeah? Well, who is?"

He stayed quiet before uttering a single word.

_"Me..."_

I was speechless at his answer. I looked at Toph and Sokka, hoping they can help me make sense of things. Sokka was just as shocked as I was and Toph had an indecipherable look on her face, just like she was about to cry...

"Aang...what are you-"

"Forget it, Katara. Go be with Zuko." Aang said, interrupting me and walking away.

I was about to call out to him whe Toph stopped me.

"It's okay, Katara. I'll handle this. Don't worry. Stay with Zuko. I'm sure Sokka and I don't think he's that bad..."

"Thanks, Toph. For the record, nothing can stop me from being with Zuko even if I wanted to, not even you guys..."

"No worries. Now go find Zuko..."

She ran off in Aang's direction while Sokka lined up again to get more meat. I sat back down with my head in my hands. Was Aang serious? I never realized...

What was I supposed to do now? I don't want to ruin my friendship with him but I only liked him as a brother and I certainly don't want things with Zuko to end...

I guess if Aang really _did _care, he would let me be happy...

I sighed, stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. I suddenly lost my appetite.

I walked to my locker and got my books ready. When I closed the locker door, I saw Zuko leaning beside my locker with a big grin on his face.

Despite what just happened, I couldn't help but be cheered up when he was around.

He fished for a paper in his bag and surprised me for the second time today.

"So Katara, shall I pick you up at 7?"

* * *

Zuko's POV

I finished my test 10 minutes before time was up but I decided to check it over and over again to make sure. I was too engrossed in my work that I didn't notice that Mr. Pakku had walked over to my desk.

"_Ahem..."_

I looked up and saw him standing in front of me. I looked around and saw I was the only one left in the room.

"It's time, Mr. Agni. Are you done with your test?" he said

"Uhh...yeah." I said

I handed it to him and started to leave when told me to stay. Does this have to happen every time?

"Zuko," he said, "Would you like me to check it now?"

Might as well get this over with...

"Sure..."

He sat down on his desk and started going over my test. I watched him nervously as beads of sweated started to trickle down the side of my head.

After what seemed like forever, he wrote my mark on top and gave it back to me. I gathered up my courage and took the paper from his hands. I turned it around and looked at my grade.

I was so shocked at the letter that sat in red ink on my paper. Was this real? Is he kidding me?

_**A**_

"M-Mr. Pakku? Are you sure you checked right?" I said, feeling that an A was too good to be true

"Why yes, Mr. Agni." he said, with a small smile. "Good job. Congratulations on officially passing my class..."

I had to tell Katara now. Oh, right! Now, I can ask her out! This is officially the most awesome day _ever_.

I started running out the door when I heard Mr. Pakku call out behind me.

"Mr. Agni, please tell Ms. Mizu that she gets her extra credit."

"Sure will! Thanks so much!"

I ran and ran until I reached her locker. Perfect. She was already there. I stood beside her locker door and leaned. I couldn't get the goofy smile of my face. When she closed it, she saw me there and smiled.

I took my paper from my bag and showed it to her. I saw her surprised but happy look.

"So Katara..." I said, "Shall I pick you up at 7?"

"Oh, Zuko! This is so great!" she said, hugging me. Naturally, I hugged her back, inhaling the scent of her hair. Mmm...jasmine...

"So will you go out with me?" I said, reluctantly breaking the hug

"Of course! I'm so happy for you!"

In my head, I was doing my victory dance. She said _yes_...

"How did you get the results right away?" she asked

"Mr. Pakku offered to check it on the spot." I replied. "Oh yeah, he says you get your extra credit."

"Really? That is so great!"

She hugged me again and jumped. Normally, I wouldn't but I started hugging and jumping at the same time. I mean, come on... It was a great day!

I loved how she smelled and how soft her hair was...I could do this all day...

I broke the hug again. I had to confirm our date. I can't do that while feeling like I'm on a pogo stick.

"So, seriously... at 7? Or 8? 9, maybe?" I said

"Morning or evening?"

"Make it morning... I have a lot planned out..."

I smiled playfully at her and she returned the smile.

"Pick me up at 8. Can I ask where we're going?"

"It's a secret..."

"Well...look who's got things planned out..." she said, smirking. "I gotta go, Zuko. Don't want to be late for class... Want to walk home together?"

"Of course...See you..."

She smiled one last time and walked away. I sighed and watched my date go.

Wow..._Date_...It felt nice to call her that...

I guess the "secret" thing was a nice touch.

Too bad _I _didn't know what we were doing either...

I have to plan what we were going to do for our date tomorrow.

Damn...I _really_ should have thought this through...

* * *

Author's Note: Guys, this fic does not reflect my views on Shakespeare. He's an awesome writer and not at all a fruit.

Anyway, sorry if it sucked and some parts were like so out of nowhere. Blame the writer's block. I don't know...I just thought the Aang thing would start some conflict. Plus I have to start the others' stories soon...

Poll Results:

Tokka- 4

Taang- 9

Sukka- 11

The winners are Sukka and Taang! So yeah, I'm going to pair them up. Sorry to the Tokka fans but a poll is a poll. The people have spoken. I hope you don't stop reading my fic because of this.

There's a new voting now: Zutara Date Poll! Vote for the date you want Zuko and Katara to have first! Here are the votes so far:

A. Amusement Park - 3

B. Normal park (picnic, boat rides, etc) - 0

C. Petting Zoo - 1

D. Movies and Dinner - 1

Vote Vote Vote guys!

Anyway, hope you all like the chapter! R&R please! :)


	17. Chapter 16:Breaking Hearts &Curling Hair

**Chapter 16: Breaking Hearts and Curling Hair**

* * *

Toph's POV

(This is after Aang incident in the cafeteria.)

I followed Aang as he dashed out of the cafeteria. It was kind of hard since there were so many people walking and a lot of vibrations were crowding in my head but I managed to track him down. He was outside sitting under a moon-peach tree, sulking with his hands wrapped around his legs and his head buried between his knees.

As I walked closer to him, I heard him sniffling. Ugh... He had been crying again... How many times has he cried over Katara? More than I can stand...

It's not that I hate Katara... I just wish that Aang would stop obsessing about her because she's already happy with Zuko. If he really cared about her, he would just let her be happy, even if it means letting her go.

Plus, he's only hurting himself. I've been spending a lot of time with him lately and he's done lots of crazy things the monks would kill him for if they knew.

The guy's just falling apart...

Maybe it's time he let go of his feeling for Katara and move on. Maybe it's time he noticed someone else...

Maybe it's time he noticed _me_...

I don't know what exactly happened to me or my brain..._or my heart_, for that matter. Something about him just makes me feel so...warm and tingly inside. I don't really like it. Sometimes it makes me act stupid around him and use my insensitivity as a defense mechanism. But sometimes, when we have those "moments" like the ones people see in cheesy romantic movies, I feel really special and loved. It's like I feel that Aang really cares for me, like no one else ever could.

I kind of hate myself for developing this feelings for him because I know he'll never feel that way about me, the insensitive blind girl...

Because I'm too pig-chicken to tell him how I feel...

Because I know that to him, I'll always be "_just a friend..._"

Even if I'm kind of bitter, I never got mad at Katara or Aang. Why would I get mad at Katara? It's not her fault, plus she's clearly crazy about Sparky. But Aang...I felt so angry at the fact that he didn't like me but I could never get mad at _him_...

"Hey..." I said, sitting beside Aang

He lifted his head up and I saw tears dropping from his grey eyes and a very red nose.

"Wha-What are you doing h-here?" he said, still sniffling and stuttering

"What does it look like, Twinkletoes? I came too see if you were okay..."

"Of course, I'm not okay! Do I _look_ okay to you, Toph?"

"Uhh...Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Oh...right. Sorry..."

"Well, I can tell you're sad..."

"Sad? I'm _beyond_ sad! Sad would be a teeny tiny electron compared to what I'm feeling..."

"Don't go all science-y on me, okay? Why are you so upset about this anyway?"

"Uh, hello! I've been telling you for weeks now. _I like Katara!_"

"I know _that_! I meant, why are you so upset that she didn't stop you and say, 'Aang, wait! I love you too!'?"

"Well..._Yes!_ Why wouldn't she?"

"Because she's in love with Zuko, dumbass!"

"Zuko! Zuko! Zuko! That's all I ever hear! When will everyone stop obsessing about the oh-so-mighty-Prince Zuko?"

I couldn't believe this... He was _actually _blaming Zuko! Can you believe this guy? I pulled him up by the collar and pinned him to the tree.

"When _you_ stop acting like such a baby and start moving on!" I growled, pointing at him

"But _I love Katara!_" he snapped, taking my hand away from his collar and glaring at me

"_I know!_ The whole damn world knows already! Look what's happening to you, Aang! You're hurting yourself for someone who doesn't even return your feelings! Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"_Because it hurts, okay Toph! _It hurts so much to see her smiling, laughing and hugging the guy! And it sucks so much because I know I can _never_ be that guy!"

"I completely understand but if you know you can never be that guy then why don't you just move on?

"Well, I _can't _move on, okay? How can _you_ possibly know what it feels like! You don't know what it's like to love someone so much that you think about that person every minute of every day! You _don't know_ what it's like to get you're heart trampled because you _weren't _good enough for that person!"

I sighed and stepped back. His words hit me like a giant meteorite from space...

"Yes, I do, Aang..." I whispered, holding back tears. "Yes, _I do..."_

I saw Aang's features soften as he saw me change my expression. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there before he sees me cry and make me explain to him what I meant.

I turned around and started walking away.

"Toph...I..." I heard him say behind me. "Wha-What do you mean?"

I gave him a small laugh, partly because he was so ridiculous for asking that and partly because I wanted to hide my sadness.

"You know, Twinkletoes, sometimes I wonder who the blind one _really_ is..."

* * *

Katara's POV

(This is the day of the date)

I woke up really early this morning, around 5 am, I think. I wanted to look awesome for my date with Zuko. I can't believe this was really happening. I'm going on my _first _date! And with _Prince Zuko!_ It was _too _exciting...

I ran downstairs to the kitchen, expecting Gran-Gran to be there, drinking her coffee when all I found was a note on the fridge.

_Gone shopping with an old friend. See you later. Love, Gran-Gran_

An old friend, eh? Maybe _I'm _not the only one with a date today...

I started cooking some eggs and making toast when the doorbell rang. I turned off the stove and headed for the door. When I opened it, to my surprise, it was Girl-In-Green-Dress or Suki, as Sokka called her.

She was wearing a green shirt that said 'Don't Mess With Kyoshi' and light denim pants that ended below her knees. In her reddish-brown hair were two gold banana clips that were shining in the light.

"Hi..." she said, with a smile. "Is Sokka home?"

"Uhh...yeah, he is but he's still sleeping." I said, slightly embarrassed to be seen in an apron with a bedhead. "I'm Katara, Sokka's younger sister."

I held out my hand and she shook it.

"I'm Suki, Sokka's...er..._friend_."

"_Right..._Do you want to come inside and wait for him? I could wake him up."

"Sure, that'll be great."

She sat down on our couch.

"I just dropped by because he left his math notebook with me..."

I looked at her and saw that she not holding anything. Her purse was too small for a notebook. I crossed my arms and smirked at her.

"Then _where's _the notebook?"

She started fidgeting as she realized her mistake and laughed nervously.

"Well...I...uhh...you know...uhh..._Crap..."_

"Don't worry..." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder and giggling, "I'm no tattle-tale."

"Oh...good. Got me worried there for a second..." she said, breathing a sigh of relief

"So if you're not here to return his notebook, then why are you here? Not that I mind...I'm just curious"

"I just wanted to see Sokka, I guess...How about you? What are you doing up so early?"

"I kinda..sorta...have a date..." I blushed and looked away.

"Oooohhhh..." she smirked playfully. "_With whom?_"

"Zuko..."

"_Prince_ Zuko!"

"Yes, I have heard he's a prince."

"So Azula's hunting _you_ down?"

"Yeah, pretty much... Does everyone know?"

"Well, yes. Word does get around fast since Azula's slowly climbing her way up the social ladder. Still, pretty hard to get _that _popular since she's _not _captain of the cheering squad. We totally _hate_ her for what she did to Ty Lee..."

I sat down next to her, feeling happy that we immediately clicked.

"_I know right!_ God, she's so...ugh... I can't believe she would do that to her own best friend..."

"Well, I think Ty Lee's better off without her. I mean she has a boyfriend now who's one of the most popular guys in school _and_ she's _captain_ of the cheerleading squad. That's huge!"

"I know...She's really nice too. It's good that she found someone"

"Oh, have you seen that weird big-haired girl who hangs out with Azula?"

I giggled. Now that I think about it, Mai's hair _is _pretty big...

"Yeah, I know her. She's Mai. She hates me even more than Azula does."

"Why?"

"Because she thinks _I _stole her boyfriend."

"Oh, please...She could _never _get Zuko... I mean...hello, she's so uncaring that she could challenge Koh, The Face-Stealer to a staring contest and win."

We laughed hard at her joke. The sudden rumble in my stomach reminded me that I haven't eaten breakfast yet.

"Hey, you want some food? I was just cooking breakfast." I said, leading her to the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother."

"No, it's fine, really!"

I got more eggs from the fridge and cracked them open in a bowl. Suki sat down on one of the stools and watched me while I worked.

"How do you like your eggs?" I said

"Scrambled please." she said. "Need some help?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

When the eggs and toast were done, we gobbled them up and started talking some more. She was really nice and easy to talk to. I like this girl. I hoped me and Suki could be friends.

I glanced at the clock and saw the time.

_6:30_

"_Oh no!_" I gasped, jumping out of my seat

"What?" she said, also startled.

"I only have one hour and thirty minutes to prepare for my date!"

"Oh...Well, do you want some help getting ready?"

"Oh, no...I couldn't. I mean, it was kind of you to ask but I couldn't..."

"It's okay. It's the least I could do after you fed me and said you wouldn't tell on us..."

"Well...it _does _sound tempting..."

"Come on...You _know_ you want to..."

"Oh, all right!"

I pulled her up the stairs and in my room, giggling. She made me sit down in front of my make-up/girly needs table and stood behind me with a brush. I looked at our reflections in the mirror and saw her examining me then brushing my hair.

"Your hair is _really _nice..." she said

"Thanks..."

"So what look do you want for your date?"

"Umm...I want the casual but not too casual look, the kind that will look good in any kind of date because I don't knew where we're going."

"Huh? Why not?"

"He told me it was a surprise."

"Wow...Someone's romantic."

"Yeah...he really is..." I blushed, thinking about Zuko

"Hmm...Do you have a curling iron?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking maybe we could curl your hair a bit so your waves are enhanced."

She started rummaging through my closet and pulled a blue piece of clothing was a loose shirt with off-shoulder sleeves but it came with a tight tank top which was supposed to be worn underneath. Then, she pulled out a pair of denims that had wave-like patterns on the legs.

"I bet this will look awesome." she said, smiling brightly

I took the clothes from her and changed in the bathroom. When I was done, I walked back into the room and modelled for her.

She clapped and giggled happily on the chair she was sitting on.

"You look _so _great!" she took camera from her purse and focused it at me. "Do you mind if I take a picture? I want to show Ty Lee!"

"No problem" I said, smiling for the camera.

"Now, I'll take my shower. Go and wake Sokka up if you want."

"Sure, sure."

"I must warn you, though. His room stinks like hell..."

"I've been trained. I've grown accustomed to the smell of his locker."

"Just out of curiosity, what do you see in my brother?"

She smirked at me then grinned devilishly.

_ "You really want to know?"_

I gulped and ran inside the shower. As I turned it on, I heard her giggling outside. I relaxed my mind while enjoying the water on my skin. Like a little schoolgirl with a crush, I started making scenarios in my head about Zuko and I.

My thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked on the door.

"Katara, I know showers are relaxing but you only have 45 minutes left..." Suki said from outside

I gasped and quickly rinsed the rest of the soap and shampoo away. I got out of the shower, wiped my body dry and wrapped myself and my hair in towels.

I entered my room and found it empty. I figured Suki would be in Sokka's room.

I got dressed and put on my favorite sandals. When Suki entered, I was already blow-drying my hair.

"I tried waking him up but it didn't work." she said

"How exactly did you try?"

"I rolled him over then when that didn't work, I started poking him with a pen."

"Yeah, that's no good. He'll wake up soon anyway."

"Let's get started on your hair and make-up."

She started ironing my hair a bit, just to make the waves more defined and she put make up on me. It wasn't the kind that made me look like a tramp. She went for the natural look. That way, I didn't seem like I was trying too hard.

When she was done, we stood up and looked at myself at the full-body mirror. She smiled proudly while I beamed excitedly.

We couldn't hide out excitement in any longer so we started squealing and jumping around.

Suddenly, someone opened my door. It was Sokka..._in his boxers_. Ugh...my eyes...

"Katara!" he yelled angrily, "What is with all this racket! You know how I hate it when my sleep gets interrupted! Why don't you take your friend outside where both of you can screa- _Wait._.."

He looked at Suki up and down as if to confirm that it was really her.

"_Suki?"_ he said. He immediately became aware of his lack of clothes and covered his "area." Then, he looked back and forth between me and Suki then pretended to act nonchalant.

"I-I mean..." he said, "Uhh...Hello, Girl-Who-I've-Never-Met-before. Are you a friend of my sister?"

"Sokka, you just called her Suki..." I said, raising my eyebrow at him

"I meant...uhh...sooooookeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Suki and I took a step back as he started squealing like a runt.

"That was uhh...ahem...uhh..." he said, desperately trying to think of an excuse. "Uhh that was what your screams sounded like..."

"Sokka, she knows about us." Suki said, rolling her eyes but smiling at my brother

"You_ told _her!"

"She figured it out. Don't worry, she won't tell."

"She_ better _not!"

I rolled my eyes at Sokka. He was so immature sometimes.

"Sokka, I think you better put some clothes on." I said, smirking

He looked down again and ran to his room to get clothes. Suki and I giggled over the incident.

Then, a sound stopped our giggling. It was a doorbell. I looked outside my window and saw who it was. I turned back to Suki and screamed at the top of my lungs.

_"He's here!"_

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys!

If you're wondering why there's suddenly a Taang moment, don't worry. Things will get explained soon enough (that includes the Sukka stuff too). I hope it isn't too weird or confusing.

Keep voting! I can close the poll anytime so vote asap! :)

Zutara Date Poll Update:

A. Amusement Park : 5

B. Normal Park (picnic and stuff) : 1

C. Petting Zoo : 1

D. Movies and Dinner : 1

*please correct me if I'm wrong in the counting

Thank you so much again for all my readers! *blows air kisses*

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or any of the characters in it

Hope you liked it! R&R please! :)


	18. Chapter 17: Preparations AP Part 1

**Chapter 17: Preparations (Amusement Park Part 1)**

* * *

Katara's POV

_"He's here!"_

Oh my god! He's here! Zuko's here!

I took one last look at myself in the mirror and made sure everything was in place. I rushed downstairs and opened the door.

There he was, looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing a black hoodie with small red details, a red shirt, jeans and slip-ons.

He was leaning against the doorway, smiling when I opened it. In his hand was a cone of cotton candy, which he offered to me. I smiled and took it.

"What's _this_ for?" I said

"For our date." he replied

"Cotton candy?"

"Yeah. Umm...do you not like it?"

He started to look nervous. I felt guilty for making him feel bad even before our date started.

"_I do!_" I said reassuringly. "I just thought people gave chocolates or something."

"Oh! Well I'll give you chocolates soon..." he said, his worried pout turning into a smirk. "I just thought cotton candy was more appropriate for where we're going."

"Where _are _we going?"

He then did the most..._un-Zuko_...thing ever. He stepped back, smiled as wide as he can and did the jazz hands.

"We're going to the..." he said, making a fanfare-like sound, "Amusement Park!"

He threw some confetti in the air (where did he get that?) and kneeled down on one knee in front of me, still doing the jazz hands.

I was speechless. Was this Zuko? Am I being Punk'd?

"So..." he said, slightly panting but still grinning. "What do you think?"

"About?" I said, giggling at him

"You know...that whole presentation..."

"Oh...Uhh...where did you get the confetti?"

"I hid it in my sleeve before I left the house."

"Well...you were certainly...prepared..."

I couldn't think of anything to say. I was still asking myself if that _really_ just happen.

He stood up and started rubbing the back of his neck like he does when he's embarrassed.

"Okay, tell me the truth." he said. "Did I just look like a total retard in front of you and possibly your entire neighborhood?"

"Umm...yes." I said.

He put his hands in his pockets sadly and pouted. I gripped his shoulders and kissed his cheek reassuringly.

"But..." I whispered in his ear, "you're _my_ retard..."

He brightened up and blushed.

"So would you like some breakfast before we go? I can make some waffles if you want..."

"Nah, I don't want to be a bother."

"It won't be a bother. I was going to make some for Sokka anyway."

"Well...I guess one waffle wouldn't hurt..."

I let him inside and into the kitchen. He sat on one of the stools while I made him a waffle.

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and turned around. It was my brother and Suki. Suki was dragging him to the kitchen, probably forcing him to wake up comepletely and Sokka followed groggily. He was still in his boxers.

"Hey Katara...Hey Zuko..._Zuko!_ What are _you_ doing here?" Sokka said, unaware of his half-nakedness.

"Umm...Your sister invited me in for breakfast." Zuko said, trying to contain his laughter. "Nice Wolf-Batman boxers."

Sokka screamed and ran upstairs while the three of us laughed uncontrollably.

When we calmed down, Suki followed him upstairs, leaving Zuko and I alone. He was gobbling down the waffle I made for him. I sat beside him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me. I gently wiped the bits of syrup off the corner of his mouth then started eating the cotton candy he gave me.

"Careful..." I said, "You might choke if you eat too fast."

"You'll be here to save me anyway." he said, swallowing the last of his waffle. "You know, give me the whole mouth-to-mouth deal..."

He smirked devilishly and drank from his juice.

"Wow..._Very _subtle, Zuko."

I picked up his empty plate and glass and put in in the sink.

"Hey Sokka," I called from the kitchen "Wash these for me, will you? Thanks, big bro."

I grabbed my purse and pulled Zuko out the door.

"Hey, someone sure is excited" he said

"Well, it's my first date..._ever_." I said

"Really? Well then, I better make sure it's the best first date _ever_."

* * *

Sokka's POV

I quickly put on a pair of pants and a shirt. I couldn't let them make fun of my boxers. I mean, come on! It's Wolf-Batman! Who doesn't love Wolf-Batman? Normal millionaire by day, masked avenger by night... GAH! I remember when I was a kid I always said that when I grew up I was going to be just like him. Now _that _would prove I was a man...

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I turned around and saw Suki's head peek from behind it. She walked in and sat on my bed.

"They left already..." she said

"Really?" I replied, peeking at the window and seeing my sister and Zuko walking away.

"Yep... We're all alone now..."

"I guess we are..."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, Suki, to tell you the truth, I can't get my sister out my head."

"Your sister? That's not really the nicest thing to say to your girlfriend or to anyone for that matter."

_"No!" _I said, disgusted at the thought of me and Katara being..._together_. "I'm worried about her. It's her first date."

"We all know Zuko isn't going to try anything, Sokka."

"I know, I know. But what about Zuko's _sister?_"

"Oh yeah..." she said, falling into a deep thought. "Well, what do you want to do about it?"

I thought of a plan. I couldn't let Azula ruin my sister's first date. It wouldn't do Zuko any good either. I had to think of something but I could see that even if we did have a plan, Suki and I couldn't do it alone. I needed reinforcements.

"Suki, I think I have a plan but we need Toph and Aang."

"Guess we better head over to their place."

* * *

Toph's POV

I normally wake up at lunchtime but Twinkletoes made me get up at around 8. He was shaking me and I had to control myself from punching him.

"What is it, Twinkletoes?" I said, rubbing my eyes

"Toph, I'm not feeling so good..." he said, rubbing his head

"Then take an aspirin or something."

"I think I need food."

"Then go heat something up in the microwave"

"But I don't know what the leftovers are."

"Then go check them out"

"But...I'm so lonely..."

"Aang, stop bothering me. I need sleep. You know I only wake up at lunchtime..."

"Please, Toph? _Please?_"

He gave me the puppy-dog look.

Damnit...Why did I have to fall in love with a total wuss? Oh right...

Because he was _my _wuss...

I reluctantly got up and walked straight to the kitchen, not caring that my hair looked like a lion's mane right now. I opened the fridge and took out a chinese takeout box full of shrimp dumplings.

I opened it, emptied it on a plate and put in the microwave. While it was heating, I grabbed his flask of onion-banana juice and poured him a glass. I put his plate of dumplings in front of him and started walking back to my bedroom.

"Knock yourself out." I said, yawning and getting ready to sleep again

_"Wait!"_ Aang called from behind me

Great. What _the hell_ did he want _now_?"

"What is it _now_, Twinkletoes?"

"Thank you, Toph."

I pretended not to blush and smile and entered my room. He said _thank you_...

Stop it, Toph! Stop it! Stop getting your hopes up. This isn't going to work.

I stopped those annoying thoughts and tried to sleep. After a few minutes, I was about to doze off when I heard the doorbell.

_Ding Dong_

"Twinkletoes," I called, not wanting to get up. "Can you get that?"

No reply. I called a little bit louder.

"Twinkletoes, there's someone at the door!"

Still no reply. I got up and opened my bedroom door.

"AANG! ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!"

Still no reply. Where the hell was he?

_Ding Dong_

I gave up on trying to call Aang and answered the door. I felt a familiar presence in front of me. It was a girl. It was Girl-In-Green-Dress aka Suki...or at least I think that's what Sokka said her name was.

"Uhh...hey." I said, clearly confused.

"Hi. Umm...Sokka said he needs you and Aang."

What could he need this early? He isn't even supposed to be awake yet!

I sighed and let Suki in. She sat on our couch and patiently waited while I put on something decent and brushed my hair.

When I was done, I knocked on Aang's door. No answer. Don't tell me he's crying again.

"Aang..." I said, "Sokka needs us. We have to go now."

No answer.

"Aang? Are you there?"

No answer.

That's it! I've had enough of this. I kicked down his door and found him watching something on the computer. He had earphones on so he couldn't hear me.

I walked over to where the computer was plugged in and disconnected it. When the screen blacked out, he looked around and saw me.

"Oh, hey Toph! I was just watching the Sky Bison Polo tournament. What's up?"

_He made me get up for some stupid tournament!_

I smacked him at the back of his head.

"Oww!" he screamed. "What was that for?"

"For making me get up from bed..._twice_. Now go put something on. We're going next door."

"Why?"

"How should I know? Sokka's girlfriend just came here to tell us he needs our help with something."

Aang peeked outside and saw Suki sitting on the couch.

"Sokka never told us she was his girlfriend. How did you know?"

"Oh please," I scoffed, "I can feel their heartbeats, remember? It's really annoying actually."

"Oh...Umm...Are you just going to stand there while I change?"

"I'm blind, genius."

"Still... It feels weird."

"Fine..."

I walked out of his room and shut the door.

_"Prude..."_ I muttered to myself.

When he was done changing, we locked the door to our house and entered Sokka's.

"About time you got here..." he said

"Why did you call us, Sokka?" Aang said

"Because...as you all know, my sister and Zuko are going on their first date today..."

"And?" I said

"And I want to make sure everything goes alright so..."

"We're going to follow them and sabotage the date so that Katara's heart won't be broken and I'm free to be her boyfriend?" Aang said, expectantly

Oh, brother. Someone needs to smack that boy again... Luckily, only I get to do that so I did.

"Thank you Toph." Sokka said, clearly not liking what Aang said. "Now, moving on."

"So what's the plan?" Suki said

"Well, we are going to follow them!"

"Are you sure about this, Snoozles?" I said.

"Of course! It's a great idea!"

I didn't think so. I have a really bad feeling about this...

* * *

Azula's POV

I don't even know _why _I'm doing this. It's so insignificant to my other plans. I can't waste all my time on bothering my brother. He simply wasn't worth it.

However, Mai insisted that we do this because it would be the ultimate revenge. Ugh, Mai... She's so pathetic... Sometimes, I wonder why I'm even friends with her...

It's probably because I need to keep friendships between my father and the nobles. Oh well, a princess has to do what a princess has to do...Even if it means crouching in the bushes and getting leaves in your hair while your brother skips off with a dirty peasant.

"Mai, we're wasting our time here. This is pathetic." I said in annoyance.

"Just a little more time, please?" she said

"Fine...You owe me for this, Mai."

"Oh trust me. It'll be worth it once Zuko is mine again..."

"Whatever... Let's just get this over with. Do you even have a back-up plan in case this fails?"

"This plan isn't perfect, not like _my _plans so there's a chance it will fail."

"Well, our Plan B is around here somewhere. I told 'em to stay behind us and watch our backs."

"Are you sure we can trust this person, Mai?"

"I'm sure."

"Fine, fine. Let's follow them. Might as well amuse myself by watching my brother suffer..."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry the update took so long and sorry this isn't the actual date yet but don't worry, it's all coming together. :)

OH! I already have a great Sukka plot. By the way, did you like the whole Wolf-Batman thing? To those of you who are wondering, yes, there is in fact an actual animal in A:TLA world that's called a wolf-bat. :D

So, the amusement park date is going first since it got the most votes. I'm still going to let you vote on which one goes next.

Zutara Date Poll Update:

B. Normal Park (picnic and stuff) : 2

C. Petting Zoo : 2

D. Movies and Dinner : 1

*please correct me if I'm wrong in the counting

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or any of the characters in it

Hope you like it! R&R please! :)


	19. Chapter 18: Encounters AP Part 2

**Chapter 18: Encounters (Amusement Park Part 2)**

* * *

Toph's POV

_ "So what's the plan?" Suki said_

_ "Well, we are going to follow them!"_

_ "Are you sure about this, Snoozles?" I said. _

_ "Of course! It's a great idea!"_

_ I didn't think so. I have a really bad feeling about this..._

When we arrived at the amusement park, I could feel so many vibrations around me. There were _a lot_ of people. How are we going to find Zuko and Katara in a place _this_ crowded?

"Uhh, Sokka?" Aang said, "Why did you put your fake beard on?"

Before we left, Snoozles insisted on wearing disguises. Of course, no one wore one but him.

"Duh, Aang!" he said, stroking his fake beard and speaking in a weird deep voice, "It's a disguise! It's so that they won't recognize me."

"Don't you think you'll stand out more if you look like a senile old man with a group of teenagers?" asked Suki. Come to think of it, I don't have a nickname for her yet...

"Look Snoozles," I said, "Why don't we just forget about them and enjoy ourselves?"

"No! I want to make sure everything goes alright with my sister!"

"Sokka, they're not little kids anymore. I'm sure they can handle themselves..." Suki said

"Come on! Please? Just for an hour. If nothing bad happens within an hour, we can do whatever we want. Deal?"

"Fine." I said.

I reached for his face and ripped the beard out. He screamed loud enough to cause a scene at the entrance.

"The beard has to go though." I said, throwing the beard over my shoulder.

"Toph! I put duct tape on that! I think you removed my hair follicles! Now I'll never grow a beard..."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Aang said

"Because that'll make me a man!"

"You've been hanging out with Haru too much." Suki said, pulling him away. "Let's split up. Toph, Aang, you go to the games section while Sokka and I will go to the rides section. Now let's go."

I smirked and pulled Aang away.

_This gives me an idea..._

* * *

Jet's POV

Why did I even bring Haru with me? He's slowing me down. I shouldn't have even told him that I was going to keep Katara and Zuko safe during their date. But then again, if I didn't, he would start complaining on Monday about how we left him out.

Why do the worst things happen to me? I'm being nice already, you know, caring about my friend and his date but things just get in the way.

Now here I am, hiding in the trees with a guy complainig about how he's going to smell like crap later.

"Jet! Why do we have to hide up here?" Haru said, fiddling with his hair. "I'm going to get leaves in my hair!"

"Then pick them out." I said, rolling my eyes

"Ty Lee will smell me and I smell like leaves and bugs!"

"Then take a shower."

"But I have to exfoliate everytime I shower. I need it for my sensitive skin."

"Then do it."

"But then my hair will still be wet when I go to sleep and that's bad for my hair. They say it makes you go crazy when you sleep with wet hair."

"Dude, be quiet! They might hear us!"

"Why are we even here? They deserve their privacy, you know."

"I know that but Azula and Mai don't. Don't you care about our friend and his date? Are you going to let their first date be ruined? How could you be so selfish, Haru? How could you-"

"Okay, okay. Let's just get this over with."

I smirked. I knew a little guilt trip would work on him.

"Jet, if I get hurt, I'm suing you." Haru said. "Seriously..."

"Why would you get hurt?" I replied, "You're like three feet above the ground. You've been clinging to the tree trunk for about thirty minutes now. I'm the one who's eight feet in the air."

"I'm scared of heights, okay?"

"Then why did you agree to come?"

"_I didn't!_ You _forced_ me to go!"

"I did not!"

"You _so_ did! You were all like 'Yo, Haru! Let's go!' and you dragged me out of the door. _Literally..._"

"Whatever, Haru. The only injury you'll get is a broken arm if you keep talking so loud."

"Dude, I can't help but be loud! Look at me! I have bandages all around my lips!"

I snickered. Ty Lee made him shave his moustache and goatee and he did. Zuko and I will forever owe her for that.

"Hey," I said, looking at him from above, "It was _your _idea to grow that thing on your mouth. It's not _my _fault if you're girlfriend gets tickled when you two kiss..."

"At least _I _have a girlfriend..." he said, smirking up at me

I looked at him, trying to think of a comeback. I failed. He got me there. I have to admit, his insults are getting better...

I raised my hands up and smiled.

"Touche, dude. _Touche..._"

* * *

Zuko's POV

Okay...This is _it_...The date officially starts..._now._

"So..." I said "What do you want to do first?"

"Umm..." she looked around the rides section of the venue.

I could see her eyeing the ride with the huge ship. It was called Anchors Away. People ride on the ship and it rocks back and forth over and over until people get really dizzy. It's supposed to be fun...until someone pukes on you.

"How about...that ship thing? Anchors Away?" she said, her eyes twinkling in excitement.

I smiled and nodded.

"Race you..." I said, getting ready to run, "B-But I mean, only if you want to. We can take a leisurely stroll going there but i-if you don't want to-"

She started running in the direction of the ride.

"You're never going to win if you keep rambling, Zuko!" she called, already ahead of me.

I shook my head, grinned and ran after her.

Because the crowd was so large, it was hard to find Katara. At one point, I bumped into an old man with a beard. He looked eerily familiar...

"Oh, god." I said to the old man. "I am so sorry, sir."

He gave me this strange look and I got the feeling that I knew him. He frowned and started scolding me.

"You young whippersnappers!" he said in a scratchy voice. "Give respect to the elderly, young man! Someday, you'll be like this too! Now, where's your date?"

_ How did he know I was on a date?_

When the look on my face showed shock and confusion, his widened as if he said something he shouldn't have.

"Uhhh..." I said "H-How did-"

"Zuko!" Katara called, running back to me.

When she saw me with the old man, she looked back and forth between us and finally kept her gaze on the old man.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said, looking at the old man curiously, "But do you know-"

"Sorry, I have to get going now!" the old man said, pushing his way out of the crowd in the opposite direction. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Old man coming through!"

Katara and I exchanged looks. We were both thinking the same thing.

"Was that...?" she said, pointing to the old man's direction

"No...it can't be." I said

"But it really looked like..."

"I know. I thought the same thing."

"Okay, this is getting creepy. Let's just go to the ride before the line gets too long."

"Yes, dear."

* * *

Sokka's POV

I ran away from there as fast as I could. They almost caught me. Katara would _kill _me if she found out.

I stopped when I reached a small cluster of trees and sat down in the shade, panting.

I heard Suki walking towards me with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.

"You just _had _to put the beard back on, didn't you?" she said, sitting down next to me.

"Well, I didn't think this through! I really thought the beard would make a good disguise but they recognized me."

"Well, you wear that beard a lot. I think the school already knows about it."

"Maybe I should get a goatee...or like a Hitler mustache or something..."

"No...Just, _no._"

I sighed and put my arm around her.

"Fine..." I said, slightly pouting and looking at the crowd.

Suddenly, I spied a figure in red and black with black hair in a big updo. I stood up and tried to take a look at her face. When she turned, I caught a clear view of her.

_Mai..._

That meant Azula wasn't far away. I saw her behind Mai, clearly not in a good mood. I tried to figure out what they were doing when Mai looked up.

I made my mistake at that moment.

Mai saw me. She knew my other friends were around somewhere. She whispered something to Azula and ran off, but not before glaring at me.

"Suki!" I said, pulling Suki up. "We have to hurry! I saw Mai and Azula!"

"Are you sure?" Suki said skeptically. "Maybe you just thought you saw them..."

"No! _I'm sure_! Let's go!"

We started chasing them. It was hard to find them in such a big crowd. Then, there was an opening and they were there. They were less than three yards away. I was about to jump when I crashed headfirst into someone.

I stood up from the ground and looked around. The crowd had cleared and Mai and Azula were gone. I groaned in frustration and pain.

I saw another person getting up in front of me. It was the person I crashed into.

He looked really familiar.

Messy dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin, toothpick in the mouth...

I looked up and saw his friend, with bandages where his mutsache used to be. What were _they _doing here?

The guy stood up and looked at me. We exchanged looks of confusion and blurted out the first thing that entered our minds.

_"Jet!"_

_ "Sokka!"_

* * *

Author's Note: GUYS! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had school so I was really busy and stuff. *cough cough* Advanced algebra *cough cough*

So yeah, hope you enjoy this!

Keep voting on the next Zutara date!

B. Normal park (picnic and stuff) - 2

C. Petting Zoo - 4

D. Movies and Dinner - 4

*Please correct me if I'm wrong.

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or any of the characters in it

Hope you all like it! R&R! :)


	20. Chapter 19: Trials AP Part 3

**Chapter 19: Trouble Brewing (Amusement Park Part 3)**

* * *

Sokka's POV

_ I saw another person getting up in front of me. It was the person I crashed into._

_ He looked really familiar._

_ Messy dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin, toothpick in the mouth..._

_ I looked up and saw his friend, with bandages where his mustache used to be. What were they doing here?_

_ The guy stood up and looked at me. We exchanged looks of confusion and blurted out the first thing that entered our minds._

_ "Jet!"_

_ "Sokka!"_

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, looking back and forth at Haru and Jet.

"What are _we_ doing here? What are _you _doing here?" Jet replied, just as shocked as I was.

"I asked you first!"

"We're doing the same thing you're doing here."

"How do you know we're doing the same thing you're doing here?"

"I just know."

"That's not a valid answer!"

"_You're_ not a valid answer!"

"That doesn't even make sense! I-"

Before I could say another word, Suki cut me off by covering my mouth with her hand.

"Seriously, guys..." she asked Haru and Jet, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were looking out for Zuko and Katara..." Haru said, earning himself a slap on the arm from Jet.

"Oww!" he yelled, rubbing his arm. "What was _that _for?"

"Haru! You're not supposed to tell anyone what we were doing!" said Jet. "That's the first rule of spying!"

"So you _were_ spying..." said Suki, smirking at them.

Jet sighed and frowned.

"Fine. We were spying. Big deal." he scoffed.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Point is, Azula and Mai are here." I said. "They're out to get Zuko and Katara."

"We know. That's exactly why we went here."

"Actually," Haru said, "I only came here because Jet forced me to."

"Okay, but now that you're here, you have to help out." I said. "What do we do about them?"

"I could flirt with Azula..." Jet suggested.

We all gave him a look.

"What?" he said, pretending to look innocent. "Don't act like you're not used to it! Besides, it would distract her."

"I think it would work." said Haru. "I mean, Azula's going to be busy kicking Jet's ass so that means they'll have less time to sabotage Zuko and Katara."

"Hey! She doesn't beat me up _all _the time!" Jet protested

"Yes, she does."

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"For the last time, she-"

"Okay!" screamed Suki, separating Jet and Haru. "Enough already. Jet, you just have to accept the fact that she _does _beat you up all the time. Anyway, you go do whatever you can do to distract her. Meanwhile, Sokka, Haru and I will follow Zuko and Katara. Everyone, stay on guard, okay?"

We nodded. It was funny how Suki had natural leadership skills. I didn't know anyone who can command a room like that. There was just something about her, I guess.

Jet ran off to follow Azula and Mai while the three of us lined up at the Anchors Away ride.

"Haru? " I said, looking at the bandages around his lips, "What happened to your mustache?"

"Uhhh..." he said, looking slightly embarrassed. "Let's just say Ty Lee made me do it..."

I snickered. Poor Haru... She's got him whipped.

"Say, Suki..." I said, "Why do we always have to do what you say?"

"You don't." she replied coolly. "I just happen to make the best plans."

"Yeah, well...I was thinking about that plan. You just said it for me."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Ugh...Men..."

* * *

Zuko's POV

Katara and I carefully climbed off the Anchors Away ship. We were both dizzy and couldn't walk straight so we held onto each other for support.

"That was one hell of a ride." I said, rubbing my head

"Tell me about it..." she replied, clutching the front of my shirt. "I think I feel that cotton candy making its way back up..."

Quickly, she ran to a nearby patch of trees and kneeled down. I chased her and heard her making gagging sounds. I kneeled behind her and held back her hair. It was a good thing there was no one around in that area.

When she was done, she wiped her mouth and leaned back.

"Thanks, Zuko." she sighed, leaning on my chest

"No problem..." I replied. "Is this going to be what it's like when you're pregnant?"

She turned around and pushed me down so I was lying on the grass with her on top of me.

What is she doing?

"Want to find out?" she whispered seductively

I gulped. Did she really want to do it? I mean, there was no one around. No one would ever know...

No! What am I thinking? I can't! At least not right now...

"Katara..." I said

"Well?" she answered, still smirking

"We can't."

She sighed, stood up and helped me up.

"Good boy..." she said, ruffling my hair and smiling

I grinned back as she started to walk away.

Katara's really something, isn't she? Most girls I would have asked out would be all over me all the time. If it were someone else, I would have been creeped out by now.

But with her, I can be who I really am. The best part is, she won't judge me. I'm so comfortable when I'm around her and for the first time in my life, I've felt truly free...

At that moment, I was sure I could tell her anything. With that said, I knew I just had to tell her how I felt right now.

"Hey...Katara?" I said

"Yes, Zuko?" she said, turning around

"I h-have something to tell you..."

"Okay. Shoot."

"I...uhhh...You...uhhh..."

"What is it, Zuko?"

"Forget it...You'll get mad."

"Come on! Tell me!"

"You'll hate me for it!"

"I won't!"

"Promise you won't get mad, okay?"

"I promise...now tell me!"

"Fine...umm..."

"Go on..."

"Uhh...you..."

"What about me?"

_"I seriously think you need a breathmint!"_

I looked up and saw her. Damnit! I struck a nerve! God, I really shouldn't have said it.

Then the next thing I knew, I was running for my life.

* * *

Katara's POV

_Breathmint!_

_Did he just say that I needed a breathmint!_

Wow. I didn't realize cotton candy vomit gave me really bad breath.

I decided to mess with him though. I pretended to get angry and I chased him around and around until we reached the booth area. He literally begged for my forgiveness.

I just helped him up, kissed him on the cheek and laughed about it. He started laughing too and we just forgot about the whole ordeal.

Just to be safe, I bought a pack of mints from the next vendor I saw and put to in my mouth.

"So...where do we go next?" I said, munching on the mints

"Want to go on the roller coaster?" Zuko said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Well, I threw up everything in my stomach after Anchors Away. I have nothing to fear now. But you...well, you might puke out that waffle from breakfast."

"Nah...I'll be fine..."

"Okay...if you say so..."

We lined up and waited.

"Katara?" Zuko said

"What is it?" I answered

"You get the feeling we're being followed?"

"Strangely...yes."

"Do you think they would?"

"...No...They wouldn't. They know we'd kill them if they did."

"It wouldn't stop them though."

"Yeah, I guess. We should stop worrying and enjoy our date."

"You're right...Still, the old man from a while ago was really weird..."

"Got that right...Maybe it's just our imaginations..."

"Yeah..."

Zuko put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned against him. I felt him inhale near my hair.

"Did you just smell me?" I asked, giggling.

"Yes." he said, snickering back

"Why?"

"I don't know. I smelled this perfume and I thought it was yours."

"Well, I'm wearing lavender-scented perfume."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh...Why? What did you smell?"

"_Tropical fruits..._"

* * *

Toph's POV

This is perfect. Me, Aang and a whole lot of stuff to do in the Amusement Park. I knew exactly how to make Aang fall for me. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner.

Aang is really the good samaritan type of guy and he always wants to help people. He can't help it. That's his way.

Anyway, here's the plan. I'm going to "accidentally" hurt myself and he'll help me up and then voila! I know it sounds really simple but I think that'll work on him. He might be into the damsel-in-distress type of girl.

We stopped next to the Test Your Strength game. He looked at it for a while and started to walk away when I held him back.

"What?" he said

"I want to try." I said, giving money the game manager.

"But we're supposed to be looking out for Azula and Mai."

"I know but we haven't seen anyone so far. We are allowed to have a little fun, right?"

"I guess...Are you sure, Toph?"

"Completely. Now stand back."

I cracked my knuckles and picked up the hammer. From the vibrations, I could feel that the pole was about 15 feet high with a bell on top that would ring if the trigger hit it. The only way that would happen is if you hit the lever hard enough.

I gathered all my strength and raised the hammer. I took a deep breath then...

_BANG!_

I could feel the trigger work its way up the pole and hit the bell hard.

_DONG!_

I smirked as I heard Aang clapping behind me.

"Woohoo!" he cheered, "That was awesome, Toph! How did you do that?"

"Oh, stop it, Aang...You're embarrassing me..."

Yeah, keep it coming, Twinkletoes...

"Seriously, Toph. That was so cool!" said Aang

"Excuse me, miss." the game manager said, tapping me on the shoulder. "Congratulations on winning the game! Pick out your prize."

"See anything you like, Twinkletoes?" I asked

"It's _your_ prize, Toph." he replied

"Come on. You know you want it so just pick something out already."

"Okay...if you're sure."

He chose a stuffed toy. Wow... I think I'm manlier than him right now.

We started walking along the path, leaving the Test Your Strength game.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's a stuffed toy of a flying bison." he said, guiding my hand so I could feel its soft head. I tried not to react to the tingles I felt when our fingers met.

"Back home, they were everywhere." he continued, "The older monks used them to get around. Plus we all enjoyed the occasional sky bison polo."

"Yeah? Sounds interesting. Are visitors allowed in the temples?"

"I don't know. But...maybe I could pull a few strings... I can them to let you visit..."

"Really? That's sweet of you, Aang..." I said. Wow...the plan hasn't even even put into motion and it's already getting...mushy.

"Hey, it's nothing. I bet Katara would like to come too. She'd love the sky bisons..."

I sighed. Even if Katara was obviously taken, he still can't stop thinking about her.

"Right...Katara..." I mumbled.

We stayed silent until we reached another interesting booth. It was one of those things where you shoot a water gun at this figure at the back of the stall until it filled up. When you're the first one to fill it up, you win something.

"Hey, this booth looks cool." said Aang.

"Want to try it?" I said.

"Umm...I'm kinda shy..."

"Shy? Don't be ridiculous. No one knows you here."

"You do..."

"Why would you be shy around me?"

"You might laugh at me..."

"Twinkletoes, don't be a wuss. I'll laugh at you more if you're too pig-chicken to play the damn game."

"Fine...Fine..."

Time to put the plan into action...

As Aang started playing the game, I started pacing calmly near him. He paid no attention to me and concentrated on the game. He won, actually. Surprising...I guess my little pep talk encouraged him.

"Hey Toph! I won! I won!" he said, jumping up and down. "I can't believe I won!"

I was standing quite far away from him because of my pacing. I ran to hug him when I pretended to trip and fall down.

I waited for him to react.

_3..._

_ 2..._

_ 1..._

"Ouch!" I yelled, pretending to be in pain. "My foot!"

"Oh my gosh, Toph!" Aang exclaimed.

That's it...Come to mama...

"Look!" he said. "It's Katara!"

"Huh?"

I was utterly confused. Katara? I just fell and probably injured my leg and he's still talking about her?

Crap.

Turns out, Aang never saw me "injure" myself. He turned around before I "fell." I guess he saw Zuko and Katara in the other direction.

"I'm going to go follow them, okay?" he said, already running off in their direction.

I was alone, kneeling in the dirt, obviously pissed.

"Sure, Aang." I mumbled. "Thanks for helping me up."

"Sir, wait!" the booth manager called to Aang. "You forgot to pick out a prize!"

Aang looked back and quickly grabbed a huge water gun from the prizes hanging from the ceiling.

Okay, he goes back for a prize but he doesn't go back for me? This is us in a nutshell.

When I got up, I realized that he had started running in Zuko and Katara's direction and he wasn't stopping.

I ran after him as fast as I could.

"Aang! What the hell are you doing?" I shouted after him

What is he thinking? Zuko and Katara are not supposed to know we're here! He's going to blow our cover!

"Aang, stop!"

He did stop but he started to position the water gun in his hands and aim. He was about to shoot it at Zuko and Katara!

"Aang, knock it off! It's not funny!" I said, about 5 feet away from him.

He was about to pull the trigger when I jumped from behind him and tackled him. I smacked him on the forehead.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked

"Toph! Get off me!" he said, trying to wriggle away. "Why did you stop me?"

"The question is, why were you aiming for Zuko and Katara?"

"I wasn't!"

"Then who were you aiming at?"

"I was aiming for Azula and Mai! They were about to catch up with Zuko and Katara!"

What? That can't be true. I felt nothing.

"I didn't feel their vibrations, Twinkletoes! They weren't there!"

"Yes, they were!"

"They weren't, Aang! You can't fool me! All I felt in that direction was Zuko and Katara with Jet and Haru's nearby. Jet and Haru are on our side, in case you've forgotten!"

"They were there! They just left before you felt it! They probably heard us! You let them get away!"

"Don't you dare try to pin this on me, mister!"

"Gosh. Just get off me, Toph."

"Ugh...You really piss me off sometimes, Aang."

I stood up and dusted myself then waited for him to do the same.

"Then go leave if you want!" he shouted.

I was genuinely hurt.

"I can't!" I yelled back. I didn't care if we were making a scene. He started it.

"And why not!"

"Because I-"

I cut myself off there. I couldn't tell him. At least not right now.

"Well?" he demanded

"Because Suki said we need to stay together, okay?"

"Fine...but I'm not speaking to you!"

"Good. One less annoying sound to hear."

We kept walking in silence, both pissed and unfocused on the mission.

I never thought he would speak to me like that. For once, I actually felt my heart break.

I wanted to make up with him already. Maybe I just missed a vibration or two...Maybe he was actually right...

I started looking around to distract myself.

Then, I saw a sign that would definitely help me make up with Twinkletoes.

_Dunk Tank_

* * *

Suki's POV

After we split up, we started following Zuko and Katara. We didn't ride Anchors Away anymore because it was pointless. We just made sure Mai and Azula didn't get in.

We saw Jet and Haru leading Azula and Mai away. Apparently, the two girls were easily distracted and they forgot all about Zuko and Katara. I felt bad for Jet though because I saw Azula smack him on the head before rushing through the crowd. I smirked as they realized that they had lost their trail.

Sokka and I stood guard at the exit of the ride. After waiting for a few minutes, people started filing out.

"Quick!" I called to Sokka. "Look for Zuko and Katara!"

"I'm on it!" he answered.

My eyes quickly scanned the crowd. I couldn't find them. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"There!" Sokka said, pointing to a certain direction.

"Let's go!" I said, pulling him so that we were chasing Zuko and Katara

It was very hard to get through the crowd. I can't believe so many people were in the Anchors Away ride. It didn't look that interesting.

When Sokka and I finally got through, we lost them.

"Did you see where they went?" I said

"No. I couldn't see past all the people." he replied

"Let's try that patch of trees there."

We jogged to that area and tried to see if there were any signs of their presence. Sokka sat down and started thinking.

"This sucks!" he said, looking defeated. "We lost Zuko and Katara's trail. We lost Azula and Mai's trail. This couldn't get any worse..."

Then, I noticed something on his butt.

"Actually..." I said, "It could..."

"Huh?" he said

"Stand up."

He did what I said and still didn't get it.

"Look at your butt, Sokka."

He turned and saw a weird gooey pink thing on his butt.

"What the-EWWWWW!" he yelled, running around in circles. "What the hell is on my butt!"

"Umm...I think it's vomit, Sokka."

"Yuck! It smells like cotton candy but it feels like...cold soup!"

"Come on...Let's go get you cleaned up."

"The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?"

"You make it too easy..."

* * *

Author's Note:

YEY! I UPDATED! WOOOOHOOOO! *victory dance*

So yeah, sorry again for not updating in so very long. It's all school's fault! hahaha

Hey, to make it up to you, I made this chapter extra long :D

Anyway, Keep up the votes, people!

Zutara Date Poll:

B. Normal park (picnic and stuff): 2

C. Petting Zoo: 7

D. Movies and Dinner: 7

We need a tiebreaker people! :D

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or any of the characters in it

So...hope you like the chapter! Thank you for keeping up the support Love you guys! :D


	21. Chapter 20:Frustration & Panic AP Part 4

**Chapter 20: Frustration and Panic (Amusement Park Part 4)**

* * *

Suki's POV

_"Umm...I think it's vomit, Sokka."_

_ "Yuck! It smells like cotton candy but it feels like...cold soup!"_

_ "Come on...Let's go get you cleaned up."_

_ "The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?"_

_ "You make it too easy..."_

"Come on..." I said, helping Sokka up. "Let's get you cleaned up in the bathroom."

"Fine..." he said, pouting.

We had to buy pants and underwear in the souvenir shop so that Sokka wouldn't have to wear his cotton candy-stained clothes. After he changed in the bathroom, we started looking for Zuko and Katara again. While we were walking, I noticed Sokka constantly fiddling with his waist.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"My underwear is chafing me..." he said, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Why did you have to buy me tighty-whiteys?"

"It was either that or your stained ones. You pick."

"Fine..."

When we reached the booths section, we noticed a commotion around the Dunk Tank.

"Hey, what's happening over there?" I asked, pointing to the booth

"I don't know." Sokka said, "Let's check it out."

"Are you sure we have time?"

"Well, it could be Mai and Azula making a scene over there..."

"Okay then..."

We made our way to the front of the crowd and looked for the cause of all the fuss. Apparently, someone was drowning in the Dunk Tank. The manager was too busy calling the police. Why the hell was no one helping this person?

Then, I realized who the person was.

"Oh my god, Sokka...Look who's drowning!" I said to him

"What? Who is it?" he replied

_"It's Toph!"_

* * *

Toph's POV

_ Dunk Tank_

Now I'm sure this is going to work.

Everyone knows I can't swim. I practically scream like a little old lady when I'm submerged in water.

While Aang's being all stubborn, I'm going to sneak off to the dunk tank and volunteer to sit on the ledge. Then, when someone hits the trigger..._BOOM!_ I scream, Aang hears me, saves me and the rest is history.

Sounds dumb? Yeah, I thought so too. But hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

He stopped at a popcorn stand and bought some food. While he was choosing, I walked away and went to the manager of the dunk tank. I nudged him and waited until he noticed me.

"Yes? What is it, little girl?" he asked

"I'd like to sit on the ledge, please." I said

"Are you sure? It's quite dangerous for young girls. I don't want to be liable if anything happens."

I put on my best "cute girl" face.

"Please, sir? It's been my dream to be dunked ever since I first saw a dunk tank..." I pleaded

He sighed, probably in defeat.

"Fine, but be careful." he said, helping me up the ledge.

I smirked and waited on the ledge. The "cute girl" face works every time. I put my hand on my seat and felt the vibrations. I could feel Aang's feet slowly turn around and look in my direction. I felt him walk closer to the Dunk Tank. As if on cue, I heard a young man get ready to throw balls at the trigger. I crossed my fingers and waited.

_Boing!_

He missed. It almost hit the trigger but was a little too high.

_Boing!_

I growled. He almost hit _me!_ Pfft...and they call _me_ blind...

Last ball..

_Boing!_

Everything went by so fast to the people watching but I felt every vibration and heard every sound. To me, it was like at that moment, the world was set in slow-motion. I could hear the ball hit the trigger, which was pushed backward by the force of the ball. I felt the mechanism under the ledge move, making it fold downward and making me lose my balance. I felt myself slip downward and fall into the tank. I heard the splashes of water and felt the little droplets wet my skin. In less than a second, I was completely submerged in water. I sensed the coldness around me and started panicking. I started waving my arms and legs around so I could try to swim. I reached the surface and screamed before going down again.

"Aang!" I screamed, sputtering and choking, trying to stay above water, "Help me!"

I tried to sense his footsteps but I couldn't feel anything without solids that I can touch. I felt the water envelope me and soon, I was submerged in the abyss again. I was running out of air. I kept struggling to reach the surface but my limbs were too tired.

I started feeling dizzy and it was like I couldn't stay awake anymore. My body slowly became limp and I felt myself floating slowly in the water. Where was Aang? Why is he still not here? I should be in his arms right now! Was he _that _angry with me?

I tried to stay conscious but I was losing air quickly. I should never have tried this. Now, I'm going to die, in front of all these people. I wanted to scream and shout but I couldn't find the energy to do that.

_Twinkletoes!_

_ Where are you!_

_Help me, please!_

_Aang, please!_

_I...I..._

_ I'm sorry..._

Then, everything shut down...

_Goodbye, Aang..._

_..._

_..._

_ ..._

_..._

Suddenly, I felt arms grip my middle and carry me to the surface. Aang! I knew he'd come for me! As soon as I felt the heat from the sun, I gasped and inhaled, taking in as much air as I could. I clung to my rescuer's clothes and hung on for dear life.

"Oh, Aang! You saved me!" I said, hugging him

Wait a minute. That's not Aang's heartbeat...

"Actually... It's me..." said a female voice.

It was Suki.

"Oh..." I said, deeply embarrassed. "You can go ahead and let me drown now..."

* * *

Suki's POV

After I saved Toph and got her cleaned up, we stopped by a foodstand to get some hotdogs. I didn't get one because I had a feeling that we would go on some vomit-inducing ride again in a little while. I needed some rest though. It was tiring looking out for them and a demented emo girl with big hair.

We kept walking while they ate because we didn't want to lose anyone's trail.

"So, Toph..." I said, "How exactly did you drown in the Dunk Tank?"

"Duh..." she said, sipping on her juice. "Someone hit the trigger just right and I fell...That's how the game works..."

"No, I meant how did you end up in sitting on the ledge in the first place?"

"Well...umm...I did it for Aang..."

"What? He _asked _you to do that?"

"No! It's not like that! Umm...I was trying to get him to save me..."

"Why would you do that?" asked Sokka

"Umm...it's complicated. I'll explain later..."

Poor Toph...It was completely obvious that she liked Aang but Aang was completely addicted to Katara..

I'll talk to her later about it...Now's not the right time.

"Speaking of Aang..." said Sokka, gobbling up his hotdog. "Wurf murf ge durgle gurf..."

"Sokka, don't talk with your mouth full." I said

"Sorry." he said, swallowing. "I said 'where is old baldy anyway?'"

"Beats me..." Toph said. "Before I drowned, I saw him heading towards the Dunk Tank booth. I didn't feel his vibrations when I got out."

"I think I heard him mention something about Azula..." I said. "Then he just ran off..."

"Weird.. Hey, I suggest you two start following Zuko and Katara again." Toph said. "You'll lose their trail."

"Yeah...good thinking." said Sokka, putting on another fake beard.

We walked towards the roller coaster. That was our best bet since everyone went there.

"Where'd you get that beard? I thought we threw yours out already." I said

"I bought it while you were looking for new pants for me."

"What the heck are you going to do with that one?"

"Duh, spy on the couple."

"Okay, fine. But if they recognize you, don't come crying to me..."

* * *

Zuko's POV

Katara and I waited in line at the Roller Coaster. It was fun being with her but I felt really uncomfortable because it was like someone was watching us all the time. I made sure to keep an eye on Katara and to always hold her hand or something. I had to protect her because I had a feeling that if something bad is going to happen, my sister had something to do with it...plus I liked holding her hand. It was all soft and smooth and it fit perfectly in mine...

"So...Tara..." I said, patiently waiting behind the turnstile, "How are you enjoying our date so far?"

"It's been great" she said, "Although I could have survived without the puking part...That was so embarassing."

"Nah...I don't mind. You still look pretty anyway."

"Yeah? I look pretty even if I have pink liquidy chunks coming out of my mouth?"

"Umm...it's not so attractive when you start describing it in a very detailed way..."

"I'm just kidding, Zuzu..." she said, giggling, "Hey, look. It's our turn now. Where do you want to sit?"

"Umm...How about we play it safe and go for the middle?"

"Okay then."

We sat in the middle car and put on our seatbelts. I held her hand and waited for the attendant to put the safety bar down. I started looking around and saw a couple of people head to the last car. It was that old weird man I bumped into a while ago. I nudged Katara.

"Hey, Katara..." I said nudging her, "Check it out. It's that freaky old man from this morning."

"Oh yeah..." she said, "What are the chances that he'd be going on the same ride?"

"I think we're being followed."

"Oh, Zuko...You're just being paranoid..."

"Y-Yeah...Maybe I am..."

"Chill...Enjoy the ride...and hold me so I won't get too scared..."

Just then, the cars started to move and we started climbing up a steep slope. Being the stupidly curious guy that I am, I looked down...

Wow...That was high...

We reached the top of the slope and the cars paused for a bit. In about a few seconds, we would drop down the other side at a very stomach-churning speed.

3...

2...

1...

_Oh, shit..._

* * *

Haru's POV

I got separated from Jet while we were chasing Azula and Mai. He's probably going to yell at me later but hey, at least I won't have calluses on my feet from all the running.

I stopped by a popcorn stand and got some food. I was heading towards the booths when I saw Toph sitting on a bench near the trees. I sat down next to her and we both ate.

"Hey Toph." I said. "Where's Aang?"

"I don't know. We lost him a couple of minutes ago." Toph replied. "Where's Jet?"

"Probably drooling over Azula right now. How's your search going?"

"Not so good. I almost died today."

"Yeah? Seriously?"

"Uh-huh. I almost drowned but Suki saved me."

"Well, it's a good thing she did."

"Yeah...How about you guys?"

"I almost died too."

"How?"

"Remember this morning I had bandages all around my mouth?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...Azula got pissed at me and Jet so she pulled out my bandages...and not in a slow gentle manner..." I said, putting the cold drink on my sore chin

"Ouch...That's rough, buddy..."

* * *

Author's Note: Well I updated again! Yipee! I'm so sorry for the late updates. It's the school and all.

I'm closing the Zutara Date Poll Part 2. Here are the results:

B. Normal Park: 2

C. Petting Zoo: 9

D. Movies and Dinner: 12

So yeah, movies and dinner is going to be their next date! Yey!

Thank you so much for all the readers who still support me and my fic! :)

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or any of the characters in it

Hope you all like it! R&R please! :D


	22. Chapter 21: Twists and Turns AP Part 5

**Chapter 21: Twists and Turns (Amusement Park Part 5)**

* * *

Toph's POV

It was a relief not to be walking around and spying anymore. I was beyond tired of the drama. I sat back and ate pizza with Haru at the food court.

"So where is everyone?" Haru asked

"Sparky and Sweetness are probably doing mushy stuff together." I said. "Snoozles and Fangirl are in spy slash bodyguard mode. Azula and Mai are probably plotting against them. Knowing Jet, he's probably letting his...uhh...second head do all the thinking and went off to flirt some more with Azula. And Aang...God...Don't even remind me..."

"Why? What happened between the two of you?"

"Well...I kind of don't want to tell anyone...I did something really stupid."

"Oh, come on. You're talking to a guy who got his face waxed for his girlfriend. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"Fine, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone!" I threatened, standing up and pointing a finger to his face

"Okay...Okay, chill." he said. "So what happened?"

"Well...I like Aang..."

"...And?"

That's it? Shouldn't he be shocked or something?

"What do you mean 'and?' You knew?"

"Toph, everyone knows."

"_What!"_

"Yup..."

"B-But I haven't told anyone!"

"You don't need to. It's kind of obvious..."

"Everyone knows! Are you serious!"

"Uh-huh..."

"Even Aang!"

My heart was beating wildly. What if Aang knew? Maybe that's why he was so PMS-y a while ago. Maybe he got freaked out!

"Aang?" Haru said, sipping his soda. "Of course not. Why would we tell him?"

"Well, you said everyone knew..."

"You know how it is, Toph. Every friend of the crusher knows about the crush except the one he or she is crushing on. It's like...a law of life or something."

"Oh...Well, good, I guess."

"Anyway, go on..."

"I was desperate for his attention. I mean all the guy ever talked about was Sugar Queen. It's not like I'm mad at her or something but I just wish Aang would snap out of it. He's totally in denial. He's just leading himself to heartbreak. It's about time he moved on..."

"So what did you do?"

"I tried to drown myself..."

He stayed quiet for while, like he was thinking about what I just said. I shrank back in my seat, feeling stupid and embarrassed.

"For a smart girl, that was a pretty stupid thing to do..." he finally replied

I was surprised at the lack of a lecture.

"I know...If it wasn't for Suki, I wouldn't even be here right now." I muttered, silently thanking the girl for saving my life

"Yeah. You got lucky this time, Toph. What do you plan to do next?"

"Try again, I suppose. I'm definitely not going for the life-endangering things but I'll keep trying..."

He sighed and shook his head. I'm guessing he was giving me a very serious look.

"Toph...remember how you said Aang was too obsessed about Katara?"

"Yeah..."

"And remember how you said he was just leading himself to heartbreak and that it's about time he moved on?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Listen to me. You say all those things about Aang...But what if the same thing is happening to you? Think about it. You do everything to get his attention. You even hold your own life at stake just for him."

"But-"

"Wait, let me finish. Toph, it isn't fair to you anymore. You know what they say about attacking right? You shouldn't put all your effort into any one strike. You hit a series of points and your opponent's weight becomes his own downfall."

"What does this have to do with-"

"Wait. Toph, it seems to me that all you're doing is putting all your faith in him. God knows you've tried hard enough to get him to forget Katara. Don't you think you're just letting yourself get hurt for nothing?"

"Well..."

"Look...I'm not saying Aang's a bad guy or anything. I'm just saying that maybe he's not worth all your pain anymore. You're a great girl. I'm sure there are a lot of guys out there who'll treat you better...Maybe it's time _you_ moved on..."

I stayed quiet. He did have a point. I felt like such a hypocrite for saying those things about Aang when I've been like that all along too. I didn't want to reply, partly because it's true and partly because I felt Sokka and Suki heading our way.

"H-Hey, look." I stuttered, trying to change the topic. "They're back."

"Yeah..." Haru replied. "Just think about what I said, okay?"

"Sure..."

The couple sat down and each grabbed a slice of pizza.

"What's up?" Haru said

"We give up. We can't find them." Sokka said, taking off his fake beard

"Yeah...I think it's about time we called it a day." said Suki.

"Where are Jet and Aang?"

"I'll text Jet so he can come here." Haru said, whipping out his phone and pressing a few buttons.

We waited until Jet texted back.

"He said he's with Aang. They'll be right over shortly." Haru said, finishing the last of his soda

Sure enough, the two arrived and finished the last two slices of pizza.

"Where have you been, baldy?" asked Sokka

"Around...with my water gun." Aang said, licking his fingers

"Why did you just ditch Toph like that?"

"She can take care of herself. It's no big deal! Right, Toph?"

No big deal? My life was no big deal? I fought back tears and muttered an answer.

"Sure, Aang... Can we go now?"

I think Haru saw the sadness in my eyes because he urged everyone else to leave.

"Come on. It's about time we left." he said. "Let's go, Jet."

"What? Oh, man! Do we have to?" Jet whined. "I was just making progress with Azula!"

"Dude, give it up!"

"I swear, we were really hitting it off! I mean I was talking to her and she didn't hurt me! Not once!"

"Oh yeah? What did you talk about?"

"Well, I started telling her about how nice she looked today. I swear, she was smokin' hot! Her hair looked so glossy and soft and she was wearing this white tank top with the Fire Nation insignia on it! And she was wearing really right jeans! She looked just..."

"Okay, okay! I think we all get it."

Oh man. It was weird hearing Jet rant. He was like this love-struck puppy and he was talking really fast.

"Yeah! Yeah! And then, she was just there listening to me!"

"Listening or ignoring?"

"What's the difference? Anyway, she was there and then I was just talking then I asked her out!"

"What did she say?"

"She said yes!"

We all looked at him sceptically.

"What?" he said. "She did!"

We gave him another look.

"What exactly did she say?" Haru said

"Uhh...she said..."

Jet muttered something we couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

He muttered some more.

"What?"

"Fine!" Jet sighed. "She told me to jump off a cliff..."

"See?" Haru said.

"Hey, she didn't say no! If she didn't say no, that means she said yes!"

"No. She didn't say anything about it."

"You wouldn't know! You don't have a connection."

"Oh, and you do?"

"Of course! We're lovers!"

"Jet, the feeling is obviously not mutual."

"Dude, I swear. I could see it in her eyes!"

"Fine. Whatever you say. Let's just go home..."

"Fine but someday, we'll be together and I'm going to rub it into your once-hairy face!"

Looks like Jet had too much sugar today...

Azula's POV

I was seriously tired of walking around all day.

"Mai, can we go now?" I said. "This was a grand waste of my time!"

"No! We have to find Zuko!" said Mai

"Mai, this was pointless! My brother has his retarded friends as bodyguards!"

"Well, I'm not going to let that floozy get away with my boyfriend!"

"Honestly, Mai, I don't really know why you care so much." Azula said, checking her nails. "There are better guys out there..."

"Yeah, but he's the Prince..."

"So? I'm the princess..."

"Exactly...If we get married, I get rich."

"But Mai, you're already rich."

"Nothing wrong with a little more..."

I sighed. She is so annoying sometimes.

"Mai, you have 3 seconds to turn around and come with me to the exit." I threatened

"Or what?"

"Or I'll have the Royal Navy tie you up and drown you at sea."

Mai sighed and gave up. I smirked victoriously.

"Fine..." she said. "I hate it when you do that."

"I know."

Finally, we left the amusement park and I called my driver to take us home. When he arrived, we hopped in and chatted some more.

"You know, Azula..." Mai said. "I know the real reason you wanted to leave already..."

"Yeah?" I asked. "What's that?"

"Because your boyfriend wasn't there anymore"

"What boyfriend?"

"That tall brown-haired guy who was talking to you all day..."

I blushed a little. Was I really that obvious?

"Jet! Eww! Him! No!"

"Azula, I've been your best friend for like...15 years. I know you."

"Whatever...I don't like him...I told him to jump off a cliff for crying out loud."

"Which means exactly the opposite..."

"Whatever, Mai..."

I stayed quiet throughout the ride home. Well, who could blame me for liking Jet? He was pretty cute after all...

Katara's POV

After the roller coaster, we decided to eat lunch then just hit the booths. We bought some pizza and mozzarella sticks and shared them. We also shared a milkshake. I know it was really inappropriate to show PDA in public but hello, screw them. My date is hot.

After lunch, we played some games in the booths. He won first place in a water gun shooting contest and gave me his prize, a giant penguin stuffed toy.

The sun was already setting when we headed home. When I started to get cold, he put his jacket around me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked. I smiled at his gesture. Who knew the Prince of the Fire Nation could be this sweet?

We arrived at my doorstep and stood outside talking.

"I had a really great time today, Zuko." I said

"Yeah?" he asked. "You didn't find the date lame or boring or anything?"

"No! Of course not. We should do this again sometime..."

"Are you asking me out?"

"No! I-I mean yes! I mean...uhh..."

Zuko smiled and gave me a kiss. I was shocked at first but I sank into it later on. Soon, my arms were wrapped around his neck and his were around my waist.

"So...how about movies and dinner next saturday?" I said, keeping my face close to his

"I'd like that..." he said, giving his signature grin

We were about to kiss again when I heard a girl scream her lungs out. It was Toph.

Aang's POV

I noticed Toph wasn't talking to me the whole trip home. I couldn't talk to he rabout it in front of all those people so I waited until we were alone in the house.

She was about to go to her room when I stopped her.

"Toph?" I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you mad at me?"

"No..." she said softly, facing me

"You haven't said a word to me since we left. What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you cranky?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Gosh, why can't you just tell me what's wrong? That's what Katara always does!"

"Can you just stop talking about her for just one minute!"

I was shocked at this sudden outburst. Was Toph mad at Katara?

"What do you have against her?"

"Nothing! I'm not mad at her!"

"Then why did you just say that?"

"Because of you! All you blab about is Katara!"

"Well, I love her!"

"Aang, she doesn't love you! She loves Zuko!"

She was making me angrier by the second. She knew I hated it when that name came up.

"I can change that!" I retorted

"No, you can't! Stop trying already! It's pathetic!" she screamed back

"What do you care! It's my life!"

"Fine! I'm not going to care anymore! Go do whatever the hell you want! Just don't come crying to me when Sweetness and Sparky tell you to back off, okay?"

"Oh don't worry about me! I just feel sorry for you and your future boyfriend! That is, if you ever find one!"

She flipped the bird at me and slapped me across my face.

"How dare you! You have no idea how much your words hurt, Aang!" she wailed, crying

"Well, you had no right to say that!" I replied

"Yes, I did! You're my friend and this obsession is not good for you!"

I couldn't take this. She was just trying to get me to forget Katara. She was on Zuko's side!

I turned around and headed for the door.

"And just where do you think you're going!" she called after me

"Away from you!" I said

It was already dark outside but I didn't care. I kept walking. I didn't know where to go but I just knew I didn't want to see her right now. I could hear her screaming from behind me.

"Aang, stop! Please, wait!"

My vision blurred as tears formed in my eyes. I stepped off the curb and started to walk across the street when I saw a bright white light in my peripheral view. It was coming closer. I didn't have time to think. Then, something hit me hard. I felt myself fly a few meters away because of the impact. I landed on the cement and felt my senses shutting down.

Before I passed out, the last thing I heard was Toph crying and screaming my name. The last thing I saw was her, running to my side and her light green eyes, filled with tears.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

A/N: GUYS I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'm having writer's block again :( So yeah, I put all my effort into making this chapter at least average. I hope you don't hate it.

New poll!

3rd date poll:

Normal park or petting zoo?

Keep voting guys!

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or any of the characters in it

Hope you all like it! R&R please! :D


	23. Chapter 22: Aftermath

**Chapter 22: Aftermath**

* * *

Katara's POV

_ "So...how about movies and dinner next saturday?" I said, keeping my face close to his_

_ "I'd like that..." he said, giving his signature grin_

_ We were about to kiss again when I heard a girl scream her lungs out. It was Toph._

Zuko and I exchanged a glance of worry and rushed over to their house. After reaching their lawn, we barged in through their front door.

"Toph!" Zuko shouted, looking around. "Aang!"

Sokka appeared at the door shortly after we arrived.

"Did you guys hear Toph scream?" he said panting

"Yeah." I replied. "That's why we came here. Sokka, you search the second floor. Zuko, look outside. I'll look for them in the basement."

We broke off and started our search. After a few minutes, I heard Zuko call us.

"Sokka! Katara!" he called from outside. "Come quick!"

We ran and followed him. I couldn't help but think that it was silly to look for them outside. Why would Toph and Aang be on the street? To my surprise, my question was answered when I saw a familiar green figure hunched over figure in orange. Could it be...?

_No..._It _can't_ be...

The green figure _was_ Toph, which meant the orange figure was none other than Aang. When we were close enough to see what really happened, we saw blood coming out of Aang's mouth. He was bruised in his arms, legs and face. Also, he was knocked out cold. Toph was crying over his body, not caring if her clothes became dirty or bloody.

Sokka put his hand on her shoulder and knelt down beside her.

"Toph?" he asked. "What happened here?"

Meanwhile, Zuko quickly called for an ambulance.

Toph raised her head to answer.

"H-He was run over..." she sniffled. "I-It was all my fault...H-He was so mad...I should've apologized! I could've stopped h-him! I-"

"Toph, don't blame yourself..." I said, putting an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"B-But we had this fight...I was getting mad at him...He was so stubborn...H-He just stormed out...A-And then, before I could stop it, I saw a car hit him..."

"Did the driver even bother to see what happened?"

"N-No...It was a h-hit-and-run."

"Do I need to call the police too?" asked Zuko, still holding his phone.

Toph nodded and leaned on my shoulder. I held her tighter and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Toph..." I said. "He's a strong guy... He can make it..."

"B-But what if he doesn't?"

* * *

Zuko's POV

The ambulance arrived immediately. They quickly laid Aang on the stretcher and rolled him inside the car. Toph and Katara rode along and Sokka and I said we would follow. Sokka went back to their house and grabbed his keys. After he drove his car out of the garage, we were on our way. Before we went to the hospital, we picked up a few more people. Sokka parked outside the hospital and Jet, Haru, Ty Lee, Suki, Sokka and I rushed inside. We asked the receptionist about Aang's room and hurriedly went there. I saw Katara outside the room drinking a soda. I ran over and sat beside her.

"Hey..." I said, holding her hands. "How is he?"

"He's still unconscious. The doctor said he didn't have any serious bruises but...there might be some side effects." she replied sadly

"Like what?"

"They don't know yet. I guess we'll have to see when he wakes up..."

I sighed. Poor kid. He didn't deserve this. He's got his whole life ahead of him...

"How about you? You okay?" I said, putting my arm around Katara's shoulders

"Yeah, I guess. Just worried."

"All of us are... Where's Toph by the way?"

"She's inside."

"But I thought visitors weren't allowed inside yet?"

"She refused to leave Aang alone... She actually made a scene a while ago. The doctors were actually scared of her..."

"Amazing what that kid can do, huh?"

"She's not a kid anymore. She's a young lady...I mean, hello, she's already in love..."

"Yeah? Seriously?"

"Umm..yeah. Haven't you noticed?"

"No. Should I already have noticed by now?"

"Zuko, it's _so_ obvious!"

"Well, I'm not very perceptive..."

"Yeah, you can say that again..." she said, giggling.

"Just for that, I'm going to hug you so tight, you won't be able to breathe." Zuko said, laughing and pulling Katara on his lap.

"Aaah! Death hug! Someone help me!" Katara said, feigning distress. She ended up putting her arms around Zuko's neck and using her hand to play with his hair.

"Hey, my hair's going to get messy if you keep doing that..."

"Zuko, you're hair is _always_ messy..."

"Yeah, but you know you like it..." he said, playfully wiggling his eyebrows

"Stop the eyebrow thing," she chuckled, "You're starting to be like Jet."

"Hey, I'm offended by that."

"I can hear you guys!" Jet called from a few meters away

Jet, Haru and Ty Lee walked closer and sat down on the chairs directly across us. Haru and Ty Lee mirrored our position and we looked at Jet.

"Haha, Jet's alone!" Haru mocked, pointing at Jet

"Hey, shut up!" Jet pouted, crossing his arms. "You'll eat your words soon when Azula and I finally hook up."

"Can you please not talk about my sister that way?" I pleaded, almost gagging. "It's really weird that you like her."

"Dude, your sister's hot."

"Eww, eww, eww, eww... Sick and wrong, man..."

"Hey, face it. I mean, come on, have you seen her butt?"

"Oh god.."

Just then, Sokka came back and sat beside Jet.

"Sokka, thank Agni you're here." I said in relief. "Where's Suki?"

"Who cares?" he replied grumpily

"Whoa, what's going on?" Katara asked

"We just had this fight."

"Damn, looks like everyone's having a bad day..." Haru said, still holding Ty Lee

"Hey, does anyone want something to eat?" I asked

Everyone nodded and Katara and I left to get some food. When we were out of sight, I stopped Katara and faced her.

"What's wrong?" she said

"I just want to know what you want to do for our next date."

"I thought _I_ was the one who asked _you_ out."

"Yeah. So?"

"So I should be the one planning it..."

"But you're the lady..."

"So?"

"So you should be the one who's surprised and all..."

"Well, I want things to be fair with us."

"Okay, if you insist."

"Cool. Let's go get some food."

While walking to the food court, I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Katara." I said

"What?"

"You never told me who Toph was in love with..."

"You seriously still don't know?"

"Yes! Please tell me!"

"Zuko, it's Aang. She's in love with Aang."

I gasped and thought about it for a while. Come to think of it, there were obvious hints of her feeling about Aang. I guess I just didn't notice.

"...You're right." I said

"Yeah, way to be updated, Zuko..."

* * *

Sokka's POV

After Katara and Zuko left, Jet, Haru and Ty Lee interrogated me about Suki. I really wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"So what exactly happened between you two?" Haru asked

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied

"Come on, dude." Jet said. "Maybe we can help..."

"Nah..."

"Sokka, I know you and Suki have been having issues..." Ty Lee said

"How?"

"Suki and I talk sometimes, you know...Maybe you should do something about it..."

"Maybe _she_ should do something for once..."

Everyone became quiet after that. Out of boredom, I pulled out a black cloth from my backpack and started sewing. I could feel their curious eyes on me. I looked at them and stared back.

"What?" I said

"Dude..." Jet said. "You're sewing..."

"And?"

"You're _sewing_."

"So?"

"Sewing! S-E-W-"

"I know how you spell sewing."

"Why are you sewing?"

"It's...uhhh for Suki."

"She asked you to sew?"

"No..."

"So why are you doing this?"

"Look, it's a secret...You can't tell anyone."

"Fine. We won't."

I sighed. I knew I had to tell someone sooner or later. I put the black cloth and the needle back in my bag and looked at them. The three were looking at me expectantly.

"Okay...It all started a few weeks ago, when we first met..."

* * *

Aang's POV

_Before I passed out, the last thing I heard was Toph crying and screaming my name. The last thing I saw was her, running to my side and her light green eyes, filled with tears._

_ Then, everything went black._

I remember waking up and seeing white. Nothing but white. I looked around. My eyes were quinted because of the light. I looked at my body and saw several tubes attached to my arms. I was lying down on a bed and the room was so...clean. I figured I was in a hospital. What happened? How did I get here?

Then, I heard a rustling. I looked to my left and saw a girl in green standing beside my bed. She had teary eyes and a smile on her face. She looked familiar somehow...

To my surprise, that smile turned into a frown when I spoke for the first time since I woke up.

"Who are you?"

* * *

A/N: OMG! sorry the update took so long! Really busy, as always. Ugh, anyway hope you like it. I know, it's kinda shorter than usual. I just wanted to leave cliffhangers *evil laugh*

Zutara Date Poll (votes accumulated since very beginning from DA and ):

B. Normal park (picnic and stuff): 7

C. Petting Zoo: 15

Keep voting guys! :D

Anyway, hope you like it! R&R please! :D


	24. Chapter 23: Unusual Optimism

**Chapter 23: Unusual Optimism**

* * *

Sokka's POV

_ "So why are you doing this?"_

_ "Look, it's a secret...You can't tell anyone."_

_ "Fine. We won't."_

_ I sighed. I knew I had to tell someone sooner or later. I put the black cloth and the needle back in my bag and looked at them. The three were looking at me expectantly._

_ "Okay...It all started a few weeks ago, when we first met..."_

*The next part of the story is Sokka's flashback*

Every Wednesday, I had a routine. I would go to school with my sister and friends. We would go to our classes, have lunch, etc. Then when the bell rings at the end of the day, I still stay in school. No, I'm not a nerd who's overly obsessed with school and studying. I just accompany Suki and a few of the girls from the cheerleaders while they talk about fund-raising and other things. I mean, it's not demeaning in any way. It's not like I let them do my hair or paint my nails or whatever. Besides, when I get bored, I leave the room and play some hoops outside...

Oh, I almost forgot. Do you know what the most interesting part of every Wednesday is?

Getting beaten up.

That's right. I, Sokka, the most manly man who has ever walked this school, gets beaten up too.

So whenever I play hoops outside, these guys' names are Chan and Ruon-Jian. They're big jerks, literally. They're huge because they work out almost everyday. They're on the football varsity and Chan is the quarterback. That's why they have power. I mean, not as much power as Zuko, Jet and Haru because Chan and Ruon-Jian have nothing in between their ears.

Anyway, since the basketball court is just beside the football field, when they see me play hoops , the chase begins. I know what you're thinking. Why don't I just not play basketball? Well, nobody likes getting beaten up. I just made a deal with them. If they get to beat me up every week, they don't bully my sister, Aang, Toph and Suki. I'm just taking one for the team.

But, there was one Wednesday that was different from the rest. As usual, I was just dribbling the ball when I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned and saw Chan and his band of idiots heading towards the court. I immediately dropped the ball and started running. Eventually, I got tired and they cornered me. I winced and prepared for the punches. I could hear their taunting laughs and mocking voices.

"Hey, Chan" one goon said, "Since it's your birthday, you get the first hit."

"It would be my pleasure, boys." replied Chan

It was coming.

3...

2...

1...

"Guys, what are you doing?"

It was a female voice. It was Suki. I opened my eyes and saw her standing in her cheerleading uniform and holding her books to her chest.

"Sokka, is that you?" she asked, peering at me, lying on the floor. "What's going on here?"

"We're just giving this baby a beatdown, babe." Chan said

Damn, that guy made my blood boil.

"That baby happens to be my boyfriend..." she retorted

"What? Him! Seriously, Suki, you could do _a lot _better." Chan said disbelievingly

"Hey!" I said, standing up. "I resent that!"

"Shut up, dork!"

"Guys, cut it out." said Suki, taking my hand. "Let's go, Sokka."

We walked away from them and headed out the door.

"You better watch your back, dinkus! You won't always have your girlfriend around to save you!" I heard them call from behind.

As we headed home, Suki and I talked about the incident.

"Sokka, why didn't you defend yourself against them?" Suki asked me

"Hey, have you seen those guys? They're huge!" I replied, stretching out my arms for emphasis

"So what? I shouldn't have to come and save you from them. Just in case you haven't noticed you're the guy here. You're the one who's supposed to be the knight in shining armor. Get some balls for Tui's sake!"

Her comment hurt me so much. I couldn't tell her the real reason why I was letting them beat me up. She would try to intervene and she might get in trouble herself. I just couldn't have that. I was doing this for my family and friends. How could she be so cruel? Right now, all I could feel for her was anger.

"Okay, fine!" I said. "I'll just get some from you since you have an unusual number or testicles for a woman!"

"Oh my god. I cannot believe you just said that! I can't believe you're throwing this at me! You know this is hard for me too!"

"Well, what do you want from me, Suki? You think life is so easy just because you have a perfect life. You're head cheerleader, you get good grades, you have no bully problems. Well, it's not so easy for others, okay? So don't you dare tell me it's hard for you too because no matter how difficult this is for you, it's a hundred times more on me!"

"Fine..." she said, sighing. "Good night, Sokka. See you tomorrow."

We stopped in front of her house and walked inside. I headed home, ignored all conversation and lay down on my bed.

She was right though. I really should do something about it. I couldn't let those guys win. I'll teach them a lesson.

And that will be a lesson none of them would ever forget...

*End of flashback*

* * *

Azula's POV

Things were going well for everyone, as usual. Well, actually, everyone was having troubles but me, but hell, as if I care. If only that idiotic driver, Zhao, wasn't late. I felt like going to the mall to hang out with Mai and right now, that stupid driver was getting on my nerves.

After what seemd like a century, he finally arrived. He strode in, carrying an envelope of his reports.

"Good morning, princess." he greeted

"Do you know how long it took you to get here, Zhao?" I asked, still flipping through the magazine

"Umm...a few minutes?" he replied stupidly.

"5 minutes to be exact. At that time, someone could have snuck in and done away with me. You're supposed to be a bodyguard slash driver, Zhao." I said standing up. "_Not_ a nose-picking idiot who thinks he can get away with being 5 minutes late!"

He looked down in shame and I smirked. Making someone feel bad always made my day.

"I'm sorry, princess. It won't happen again."

"Good." I said, sitting back down on the red velvet couch. "Now, what do you have for me?"

"Well, princess, I did some research on that kid we accidentally hit the other day..."

"Yes..._accidentally_...Go on..."

"Well, his name's Aang. He lives with this Earth Kingdom girl, Toph Bei Fong. And apparently, he's next door neighbors with that girl you hate so much."

"I hate a lot of people. Be more specific."

"That peasant with the strange hairdo."

"That stupid exchange student, Yue?"

"No."

"The head cheerleader, Suki?"

"No."

"Ty Lee?"

"No."

"...Mai?"

"You hate Mai? But I thought she was your bestfriend?"

"Who I choose to hate or befriend is none of your business, Zhao. But for the sake of answering your question, Yes, I do hate her. She's too emo for my taste. Plus she's got that ridiculous hairdo and overly pale skin. Don't you agree?"

"Uh..."

"Well?" I raised my eyebrow at him. I was _not_ in the mood to be contradicted.

"Of course, princess. I completely agree."

"Good. Anyway, who's the girl?"

"The one from the Water Tribe. I think she's friends with your brother."

"You mean that dark-skinned girl with the funny hair loopies, Katara?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Oh, we hit that bald kid who's been following her like a lovesick puppy?"

"Yes, he's an Air Nomad by the way."

"I could care less. Good work, Zhao. Now, drive me and Mai to the mall."

I stood up and grabbed my purse.

"Hold your horses, Zhao." I said, strutting past him when he stopped in his tracks. "Always walk behind me. _Always_."

Before I exited the door, I addressed the servant opening it for me. Ugh, I didn't like this one that much. She had too much wrinkles for her age and her hands were really calloused.

"Hey, you." I said, not caring if I didn't know her name. It wasn't important anyway.

"M-Me, Princess?" she stuttered

"No, I was talking to the wall behind you. Of course, you, stupid! The fire-lilies in the living room are getting a little wilted. Replace them immediately and get some new flowers for my room as well. Oh, and change my sheets, curtains and carpets. I want the ones with the red and black silk arranged in my room by the time I arrive. Make sure it's done...I'm feeling very victorious today so nothing better ruin my mood. Got it, _peasant?_"

"Y-Yes, Princess Azula. I'll get to work right away." she said, scurrying away like a little chincilla-mouse.

I walked down the steps of the mansion and entered the limo. I caught a glimpse of myself in the rearview mirror as I sat down. As usual, I looked gorgeous wearing my red tank top and deep orange mini-skirt matched with my blood red stillettos and purse. My light brown hair looked awesome in its normal semi-updo with my gold crown. Only one thing was needed to really make my day...

Zhao sat in the driver's seat and put his seatbelt on. As he started the engine, I smirked and an idea formed in my head.

"Oh, before I forget...Zhao?" I said deviously, making sure he could see my face in the mirror

"Yes, princess?" he asked

My expression suddenly turned to one of annoyance.

"Trim those sideburns immediately. You look like a boarcupine and the sight of you is hurting my eyes."

"Y-Yes, princess."

After he raised the wall between the passenger seats and the driver seat, I smirked in victory.

Now those peasant know better than to mess with the Fire Nation priness. I will stop at nothing to get what I want and I _always _win...

* * *

Toph's POV

I stood outside on the balcony of Aang's hospital room. God...I can't believe he forgot about me... I know Iroh always says that every cloud has a silver lining but right now, I can't see any silver lining in anything.

I mean, I asked Aang about everyone...even Katara. For a minute there, I hoped he would remember Katara, just so I know there's still a part of him that's still the same boy I love. But hell, he couldn't recall a thing. How could I bring back the memory of a guy who doesn't even remember his one and only crush in the world!

...

...

...

Wait...

I think I just found my silver lining...

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry again for the lack of updates. I'm just lacking time and brain power. I'm really sorry guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it doesn't explain Sokka's sewing, but don't worry. I'll get to that soon :)

I'm ending the voting for the Zutara dates. I mean hello, it was already won by a landslide. So the third date is gonna be C: Petting Zoo! Yey! And the fourth date is a normal Park date :D So yeah, stay tuned! Love you guys so much! Thank you to all the people who have supported me all the way! :)

Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter! R&R please! :)


	25. Chapter 24: An Interesting Morning

**Chapter 24: An Interesting Morning**

* * *

Katara's POV

Despite the accident, the gang and I strived to maintain a daily routine. It was difficult, especially on the first day. It was heartbreaking to see Aang ask Toph who everyone was. Part of me wished so hard that everything was just a bad dream, a bad dream that I would wake up from any minute.

During the first weekend after Aang was released, everyone came over to help Aang recover his memory. Even Uncle Iroh and Gran-Gran stayed. Alas, Aang's face was blank the whole night. Nothing snapped. Nothing came back. He was still Aang...but he wasn't _Aang_. It was already early morning when we gave up. Gran-Gran put out some blankets and pillows and let everyone sleep in the living room.

I couldn't sleep that night. It was all too much. I went up to my room to get some time to think. When I heard the door creak behind me, I was startled.

"Wh-Who's there?" I said, with a quick gasp

A pair of golden eyes stared back at me. A few seconds later, a pair of fair-skinned muscular arms were wrapped around me and my back was pressed against a strong firm chest.

"Hey..." a deep voice whispered, "You okay?"

"Yeah...I just needed some time to think..." I sighed, leaning back and inhaling his scent

"You know, this is all going to be over soon. It'll be okay, okay? Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but soon."

"I know...It just breaks my heart to see him like that. And to think he was like our baby in the gang. It was like he didn't even know us..."

"Umm...technically, he doesn't."

"Not helping, Zuko."

"Sorry. I just don't want you to be so sad."

"I can't help it. I mean, what if he...never recovers?"

"I don't think that'll ever happen. Come on, this is Aang we're talking about. He can do it. I know he can."

He squeezed my hand reassuringly and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"He'll get well, hon." he said. "And we'll be right there to help him."

I smiled and kissed him back.

"So..." he said softly, "it's a nice night..."

"Yeah..."

"We should both be in bed you know..."

"Are you implying something?"

He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"Maybe... I mean...I'm already half-naked."

I turned to face him. He was indeed shirtless. His abs looked even sexier in the moonlight.

"So...you want me to undress now or will you do it for me?" I whispered, running my finger down his torso

I was confused at his startled look.

"You were serious?" he asked. "I was kidding."

"You mean you don't find me sexy?"

I was joking, of course, but it was fun to see him all nervous and panicked.

"I-I didn't mean it that way! Of course I find you sexy! B-But don't take that the wrong way! I mean, I love you but I find you hot. No, wait! I don't love you because of that! I mean... uhh... umm... I'm sorry?"

Damn, he was cute. I put my finger to his lips and smiled.

"Did you just tell me you love me?" I said, smirking as he blushed

"Umm...yeah...is that bad?" he said, boyishly scratching the back of his head.

I put my arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss on his lips. He smiled in relief when we broke the kiss.

"No...it's very very good." I said. "Come on. It's about time we got some sleep."

I led him to the bed and pulled back the covers. I climbed him and waited for him to do the same. Instead, he just stood there staring at me.

"What? Aren't you going to get some sleep?" I said

"Umm...Are you sure it's okay for me to sleep beside you?"

"Of course."

"Your brother would kill me if he saw us."

"Oh please..." I rolled my eyes. "I bet him and Suki are getting it on right now."

"Eww..." He made a face and lay down beside me. "What an image."

"Riiight. As if you've never lusted for Suki, the head cheerleader."

"Of course I haven't. Why would I when I have you here...wearing nothing but a _very_ revealing blue cotton nightie?"

I blushed and pulled the blanket over both of us.

"Correction. It's periwinkle and it's satin."

He chuckled, put his arm around me and smiled.

"What's with girls and colors?"

"What's with guys and being shirtless?"

"...Touche."

"Good night, Zuko."

"Good night, Katara. Sweet dreams..."

"You too..."

At that moment, as I drifted off to sleep, everything seemed perfect.

* * *

Sokka's POV

Ahh...nothing like a nice hot cup of coffee to start the day...

I woke up surprisingly early. Everyone was still snoozing when I climbed up the stairs to stay in my room. I noticed Katara's bedroom door was open. Wait...Wait a minute. I didn't see her downstairs.

_ Wait._

I didn't see Zuko either. _Shit._

I rushed into her room and looked inside. There I saw the both of them, snuggling under the pillows. I felt all the blood rush to my head and I dropped the mug on the floor.

_"ZUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Iroh's POV

I was woken up by a young man's screaming voice and the sound of breaking ceramics. It was Sokka's, I think. I yawned and started to make some tea. Chamomile, of course. I presumed that the young man discovered his sister and my nephew in bed and assumed the worst.

"Good morning, everyone." I said cheerfully as I walked into the living room.

Apparently, everyone woke up because of the sound. They were all cranky and tired. It'd be best if I stayed out of their way.

I sat on the stool in the kitchen and heard thumping sounds from upstairs. From what it sounds like, Sokka's probably chasing my nephew round and round. I could already hear them coming down the stairs.

"Sokka! Stop! I didn't sleep with him!" Katara called behind them.

"It's true!" Zuko repeated, running into the kitchen and panting. "We didn't do anything!"

"I don't believe you!" Sokka said, chasing after my nephew

I have to say, this is quite entertaining.

"Uncle! Do something!" Zuko said. "He's gonna kill me!"

I just chuckled.

"I assure you, nephew, he will not. The worst he can do is probably cut off your reproductive organs."

"UNCLE!"

"ZUKO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sokka screamed

They chased each other in circles around the island. They both paused and tried to stare each other down.

"I cannot believe you slept with my sister!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I did not have sex with her!"

"Then why were you shirtless and why was she wearing only a nightie?"

"Because that's what we wear when we sleep!"

"Wrong answer!"

They chased each other round and round again. By then, everyone had gathered to see the commotion. The boys paused again. Zuko grabbed a wooden spoon from the counter.

"Stay back! I've got this spoon! I can easily whack you on the head with it."

"Oh yeah?"

Sokka looked around frantically, looking for a "weapon."

"Well...I have a...a...AHA!" he grabbed a bottle of dishwashing liquid. "I have this! I got you now, Agni!"

Zuko scoffed.

"Oh my god!" he said, feigning fear. "I'm so scared. What are you gonna do? Disinfect me to death?"

Then, Sokka's grandmother came in.

"Enough!" she said, grabbing the dishwashing liquid and the wooden spoon. "No one slept with anyone!"

"How can you be so sure, Gran-Gran?" Sokka asked

"I would have known if there was any funny business going on. I have ears like a jaguar-cat. Now go clean up the living room."

The boys shook hands and left the kitchen. On the way out, Katara gave her brother a smack on the head.

Their grandmother started preparing breakfast. I stood up and started to make more tea.

"Gran-Gran, chamomile or jasmine?"

No response.

"Umm...Gran-Gran?"

"Wha-Oh!" She said, turning around from her cooking. "Did you ask me something?"

"Yes. I asked if you wanted chamomile or jasmine tea."

"Oh. Jasmine, please, and thank you. Pardon me, I didn't hear you."

I chuckled and continued making the tea. I heard the youngster's voices. Seems like they're all fully woken up now.

I sighed and smiled. I wish I still had that much energy, especially in the morning...

* * *

Toph's POV

After an interesting morning, Aang and I went back to the house. As soon as we entered, he put his arms around me.

"Hey..." he said

"Hey..."

"So...you want to just stay in and cuddle today?"

"Umm...sure."

I turned on the tv in the living room while he prepared snacks in the kitchen.

"Want some popcorn, sweetheart?" he called from the kitchen

"Uhh...sure...umm...honey..." I said

Damn...this was more difficult than I thought it would be.

He entered the living room, sat down and stretched his arm across my shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're my girlfriend..." he whispered

"Y-Yeah...I'm glad you're my boyfriend too." I said nervously.

Well, technically, I was his girlfriend.

_Or so he thought..._

* * *

Author's Note: Yey! I finally updated! Aren't you proud? :D Well, I'm gonna start on the next chapter right away so I don't procrastinate :) Wish me luck!

Again, thank you to the people who have supported me until now, even if they were deprived of updates for so long! I am still begging for forgiveness, guys :(

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or any of the characters in it

Anyway, I hope you like this chaper! R&R please! :D


	26. Chapter 25: As Time Passes

**Chapter 25: As Time Passes**

_**

* * *

**_

_**2 months later...**_

* * *

Sokka's POV

It was already dark outside when I put my house keys through the lock. I snuck in as quietly as I could. I could hear everyone having dinner in the dining room. I can hear Toph whispering things to Aang, Zuko and Katara giggling (eww), and Suki talking to Gran-Gran and Iroh.

"Hey.." I heard my sister say. "Did you guys read the headlines of the school paper?"

"Yeah..." replied Toph, an evil smirk forming on her face. "It was _so _interesting..."

"I know ri- Haha... Very funny, Toph."

Aang and Toph giggled.

"Well, I didn't read it. What is it about?" Zuko said

"There's this guy who keeps being all heroic and stuff." replied Katara

"You mean like a safety inspector?"

"No, I mean like an actual superhero."

"Huh?"

"Uh-huh. This guy's doing a good job actually. Sources say that he appears whenever someone is bullied or about to be bullied."

"Do they know the guy's name?"

"No. He wears this black mask, complete with the uniform and the cape."

"Yeah? Don't they recognize his voice?"

"Apparently not. They also said that after every 'mission,' he leaves a wolf-bat sticker nearby."

"Pfft...this guy is either ridiculously stupid or ridiculously bored. Or both." Toph said, scoffing

"You think so?" said Suki. "I think it's kinda nice. Finally, someone's standing up to Chan and his posse."

I sighed in relief from where I was standing. At least my girlfriend was on my side.

I started to go up the stairs when I tripped on the first step. Geez, I can manage to beat up 3 guys but I can't handle the stairs. Nice going, Sokka.

I heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer.

"Sokka?" Gran-Gran said from behind me. "What are you doing? Why are you home so late?"

"I just tripped, Gran-Gran." I said, getting up. "Sorry, I was at practice."

"Practice? For what?"

Uh-oh. I wasn't on any sports team. What am I supposed to say now?

"Umm...I...uhh..." I stammered

"Yes?" Gran-Gran started to get suspicious.

"D-Didn't I tell you? I'm on the swim team now."

"Oh really? That's wonderful, my dear! Now go get changed. You don't want to miss dinner, do you?"

I smiled back nervously.

"Of course not. I'll just uhh... you know, go up and freshen up."

She nodded and went back to the kitchen. After she left, I ran upstairs as quickly as I could and let myself fall face-first on the bed.

Great. I just added "Join the swim team" on my already-busy schedule. Nice going, Sokka. Real nice.

Oh well, I guess it won't be that hard. I am from the Water Tribe after all. It should be in my blood. I can so do this. If I can kick Chan's ass, then I can do anything.

_After all, I am Wolf-Batman..._

* * *

Azula's POV

Months passed and we had no progress. My idiot brother didn't stop dating the filthy peasant. I didn't really care that much. This was all to my advantage, really. If Zuko continues his relationship with her, Father will be so upset with him that he will probably disown him. Therefore, this will secure my place as the rightful heir to the throne. Hell, he can get her knocked up for all I care.

I was trying to think up a new plan to ruin Zuko's name even more when Mai and my...associate arrived.

"Hey..." Mai said in a bored voice

"What do you want?" I replied, checking my nails indifferently

"Azula, you said you would help."

"With what?"

"With the plan to break Zuko and Katara up! You told me you'd help me!"

She stepped closer, as if trying to threaten me. Such a pathetic attempt.

"I tell people a lot of things..." I replied.

"B-But you can't just leave me alone with the plan!"

"You're not alone. You have that schmuck over there." I said, pointing to the associate

"Don't you want to get back at Zuko?"

I stood up. Obviously, she couldn't get it into her pale little head that I was done with this.

"For what? He's actually helping me become the next Fire Lord. You think I'm going to get in the way of _my_ success?" I said, smirking and walking closer to her.

"But what about me!" she snapped

"Your problem. Not mine. I'm done with this, Mai."

"B-But...I..."

I sat back on the couch and grabbed a magazine.

"Oh, grow up, Mai. Not everyone can cater to _your_ needs..." I said, rolling my eyes

"Oh yeah? Well, you expect everyone to do that to you!"

I put that magazine down and stared her straight in her cold, dull eyes. I could see the fear in them. Her eyes began to water, as if begging me to reconsider.

"You see, Mai, that's the difference between you and me. I am a princess. I actually have the right to order people around and have people follow my every command. You, on the other hand, are nothing but a lowly peasant."

"How dare you! I'm a daughter of a noble!"

"So? Technically, you're still a peasant. You don't really have any status in society. That's why you're going after my brother, the Prince of the Fire Nation, and why you're pretending to be nice to me, the Princess of the Fire Nation. Face it, you're nothing but a pathetic social climber, trying to take the easy way to success, thinking you're succeeding but actually failing.

Not everyone can gain that right to be respected, Mai. You, unfortunately, do not and will never earn that right. That true power is something you're born with. Now, how is that power supposed to go to a stupid girl who thinks she's so great because of her father, who , by the way, spends more time in brothels and whore-houses than actually doing his job?"

That'll show her how threatening I can really be. I stared her down, removing any ounce of defiance left in her body.

"Th-that's not true!" she wailed, sobbing

"Oh please," I scoffed. "We have surveillance pictures. I'll gladly frame them for you if you want."

She huffed and ran away. So melodramatic, so predictable.

Suddenly, I felt the couch cushion move. The associate was sitting beside me.

"You know..." he said. "What you did was kind of mean."

"I know." I replied

"So why'd you do it?"

"Because I don't like her."

"Then why were you friends with her?"

"I never considered her a friend."

"Why?"

"Because I knew she was only using me. They all just act fake so I do the same."

"All of them?"

"Yes...No one likes me for who I really am..."

Damnit. Why did he always manage to get my soft side out?

"I do..." he replied with a smile.

"...Don't start being sentimental. I'm not in the mood." I replied, trying to keep my cool

He chuckled as if he didn't just witness my bitchy mode a few minutes ago.

"I'm still going to get revenge on your brother..." he said

"I know."

"Will you hate me if I do?"

"No. I wouldn't care."

"About me or about him?"

Ha. He was trying to get me to admit that I like him. As if.

I stood up and started to walk away, signalling for him to leave.

Before he exited the door, I called him and smirked.

"That" I said, "is a question which will remain unanswered...for now..."

With that, he smirked back and left. Damn...This guy...He's different. I'm sure of it.

* * *

Aang's POV

It's been a month since the incident they've been telling me about. They keep saying I was run over and that I currently have amnesia. I don't know if it's true. Toph's been helping me "recover." Truth is, I don't really mind being this way. I mean, I have friends, I have good grades and I have the best girlfriend in the world, Toph.

The strange thing is, I keep having small relapses. It's like small pieces of my "past life" keep coming back to me. I remember being angry with someone. I just can't remember who. I also remember this girl...I don't know her name but I know I had feelings for her...

But, who cares? I mean, I have Toph. I couldn't ask for anything else. Right now, the happiest day of my life was when she told me we were in a relationship.

Of course, I believe her. Why wouldn't I? I mean, she wouldn't deceive me, right?

* * *

Author's Note: YEAH! 2 updates in two days! How do you like me now? YEAH BABY! :D

Hey so remember the Zutara dates I made you vote for? I was thinking of making them one shots or something. I kinda don't wanna put them here because they would distract from the real plot of the story. What do you think?

Oh, oh before I forget, Which pairing do you like better? JetxMai or Jetzula? Please vote! I definitely need it for this story :)

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or any of the characters in it

Anyway, I hope you like this chaper! R&R please! :D


	27. Chapter 26: Changes

**Chapter 26: Changes**

* * *

Sokka's POV

The school was always so different when all the people were gone. During the day it was always just some busy place filled with chatting students and busy teachers. However, during the night, it was silent. It was kind of creepy actually. But hell, I chose this path. I have to stick to it.

I was walking around in my Wolf-Batman costume, making sure there was no trouble. I was almost done. When I turned a corner on the last unchecked hallway, I heard a noise. I peeked and saw two masked figures in black who looked like they were going to beat up the guy they had in a headlock.

"Hurry up! We might get caught!" whispered the first figure, who struggled to keep the guy in a headlock.

"I'm trying! Damn it, why'd you have to screw the lid of the bottle so tightly?" replied the second figure

"We can't afford to spill any chloroform!"

Chloroform? That's it. I'm stopping this.

I stepped into the hallway and shined my flashlight on them.

"What the hell are you doing to that guy? Let him go!"

The two figures faced me and widened their eyes. They let the guy go and ran away. The guy was hurt. I had to help him first. I rushed over to him and helped him stand up.

Wait…I know this guy…

"Zuko!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

He was still coughing. He almost suffocated because of the headlock.

"S-Sokka?" he said. "I should be asking you the same question."

Oh no… I had to keep my identity a secret.

"Uhhh…I'm not Sokka…. I'm Bob!"

"Oh yeah? Bob who?"

"Uhh…Bob…Bobberson!"

"Sokka, stop it. You're looking dumber than you already do in those tights."

"I'm not Sokka! I'm Bob Bobberson!"

Then, he snatched my mask away. He smirked at me and I sighed.

"Fine, it's me. I'm Wolf-Batman…" I said

"It was kind of obvious. You didn't even bother to change your voice."

"Well whatever, just don't tell anyone okay?"

"Don't worry."

"So…are you alright, dude? Who were those guys?"

"I really don't know. I think one of them is a girl."

We started walking towards the exit.

"Really? What were they trying to do?"

"I think they were trying to get me to pass out, except the couldn't get the chloroform bottle open. Thank Agni you came. Who knows what they could have done?"

"You're welcome."

"Their eyes seemed familiar though. One gold pair and another brown pair…"

"That's weird…Better watch your back, dude."

"Trust me… I will…"

* * *

Azula's POV

I don't know why but I found myself thinking about that guy more and more. What's wrong with me? I shouldn't do that. I shouldn't be so weak and pathetic like my brother who fell in love with that Water Tribe peasant.

But hey, what girl can resist him? His rebellious smirk… his smooth unkempt hair… his cunning yet heart-stopping eyes…

Ugh, I have to stop! I'm creeping myself out. I can't even talk about it with people! I can't call Ty Lee because she's probably still sucking face with that strange peasant with a moustache. I can't call Mai because well… because she's unbelievably boring and dull.

…I could talk to that peasant Zuko's been dating…

Oh Agni, look at me. I've sunken so low. I'm actually going to ask some Water Tribe girl for love advice.

I grabbed my purse and gave my hair a quick flip so it looks messy but not too messy. I went outside, saw the car on standby and climbed in.

"Where to, Miss Agni?" replied monkey-man, aka Zhao.

"To that Water Tribe girl's house. It's time we had a little chat…"

* * *

Katara's POV

"Hurry up, Kat!" Suki shouted from the living room. "The show's almost on!"

"In a minute!" I called from the kitchen. I was just about done making an all-organic face mask while Ty Lee, Suki and Toph waited in the living room. When I finished, I ran inside and plopped down on the couch.

"What did I miss?" I said, watching the show, Ba Sing Se's Next Top Model, with excitement

"Well, Joo Dee just got eliminated." Ty Lee said, rubbing some of my concoction on her face.

"Ugh, good riddance." Suki said, waving her hand, as if driving away a foul smell. "Her smile was creepy anyway."

"Katara, can we please watch something else besides bony airheaded women strutting around in strange dresses?" Toph whined. She was never really fan of shows like these….. Okay,that was an understatement.

"Well, what do you want to watch?" I said

"I don't know. How about something with car chases and blood?"

The rest of us let out a collective groan.

"Well, I'm sick of watching all these wimpy girly shows." Toph grumbled

"Then just relax. We won't watch anything." I said. "We'll just have the facials, do each other's nails and talk."

"….Fine…"

We started painting each other's nails and fixing each other's hair.

"Girls," Ty Lee said, "Do you think I can join Ba Sing Se's next top model?"

"Of course! You're like one of the hottest girls in school, you know." Suki said. "You're totally model material."

"Thanks! But I'm not sure I'm up for posing naked and I don't think Haru will be either."

"He will if he's the only one who gets to see it." Toph remarked, causing giggles from each of us.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said, standing up.

I rushed over to the door and opened it. When I saw who it was, I was speechless.

"A-Azula?" I stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask you for advice, peasa-I mean, Katara." She said in an unusually calm tone.

"You have _got _to be kidding me…"

"I know it sounds really strange, especially coming from me, but… Okay, look. I never really wanted to harm you people. It was all Mai's idea. She wanted to get revenge on you for 'stealing' Zuko from her."

I looked at her skeptically.

"I'm not lying. I promise. I really want to change. I don't like being hated anymore, especially by my own brother and his friends…"

I remained still. I couldn't trust her yet.

"Come on…please? Just for ten minutes?" she said sheepishly

I nodded and let her in. Damn you, conscience…

We walked in to the living room and the rest of the girls just started with mouths wide open.

"What does _she_ want?" Toph growled, enraged

"Calm down, you guys…" I said. "She just wants to talk."

"Pfft….yeah, right."

"Just for ten minutes, guys. Let's give her a chance."

"Fine… But if she tries any funny business…"

"Yeah, I know. You'll crush her."

Azula sat on the couch and took a deep breath. Wow, this might actually be something serious.

"I-I need help with a boy…" she said, as if she was so ashamed to admit it.

"And?" I said

"And…that's it."

"Well, that's nothing serious."

"Yes, it is! I feel so strange when I'm with him…"

"It's called a crush, Azula. It's perfectly normal."

"Well, I don't know what to do! He's being so nice to me and I'm being such a bitch to him…"

"No surprise there." scoffed Ty Lee.

"Be nice…" I said, giving her a look. "Azula, have you ever actually tried to talk to someone normally?"

"Define normal." Azula said

"Like…just a conversation about your likes and dislikes, making jokes, stuff like that."

"Umm…no."

"Then what do you talk about with him?"

"Well, he just hits on me a lot. I just brush him away, acting as if I didn't like him back."

"Why do you act like that?"

"B-Because…."

"Yes?"

"Because…umm… I'm…uhh…"

"Tell us."

"Because I'm scared, okay?"

"Scared? You? Princess Azula? _Scared?_"

"Yeah, I know. I'm pathetic!" she said, burying her face in her hands.

"No, you're not. Contrary to popular belief, you're a normal person. Well, why are you scared?"

"He's umm… He's kind of a player."

"Oh…I think I know who this is."

Ty Lee, Suki and I exchanged knowing looks.

"Let me guess…" Suki said. "Brown hair, brown eyes, strange eyebrows, always chewing a toothpick?"

"Yes!" Azula said. "Exactly! His name is-"

"Jet" the three of us continued. "We know."

"He's Zuko's friend, remember?" I said

"Oh…. I almost forgot about that. But yeah…. I find him so irresistible. Am I crazy?"

"For having a crush? No. For crushing on Jet? Yeah, a little."

She chuckled.

"What can I say? I like bad boys." She said

After that, the five of us just started chatting and gossiping like we've been friends for years. We even started giving Azula a facial and giving her a manicure. Of course, there were sentimental moments. She apologized to Ty Lee and they both cried and hugged. At least we were on good terms now… I hope.

"Oh no…" Azula said, looking at her watch. "I didn't realize I had stayed so long."

"It's fine. As long as we're friends, you're always welcome here, right girls?" I said as the girls nodded.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"We're home!" called my brother. "Zuko's here too!"

When the boys saw us, they couldn't say a word. They looked at Azula, then us…. And back to Azula… then us again.

And then, they fainted. So much for manliness…

* * *

Author's Note: Hey! I finally updated!

So yeah, I closed the voting and the winner is….

JETZULAAAAAAAA! :D

So yeah, hope you like the update! I know it's a little strange making Azula nice but hey, variety is cool. Lol.

By the way, do you guys think I should start taking requests for AMVs? I actually really liked my first one. What did you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters in it.

Hope you like it! R&R please! :D


	28. Holiday Special 1: Gifts JetZula

**Gifts**

It was the night of December 24th and it was very busy in the Mizu household. Katara had invited everyone to spend Christmas at their place, knowing everyone would be happier that way.

Zuko was helping Katara clean up in the kitchen. Gran – Gran, Uncle Iroh and Tyro were just about finished cooking the appetizers and the main course. Toph, Ty Lee, Suki and Azula were putting up the decorations in the living room. Aang, Jet, Haru and Sokka were assembling the exterior decorations.

Deep inside their hearts, they all knew that this was going to be the most magical Christmas ever.

Azula's POV

I never thought I'd enjoy doing this. I mean, hello? Who would've thought a princess would have fun doing such menial tasks such as decorating a Christmas tree? Back home, we didn't even decorate anymore. Hell, back at home, you'd think Christmas didn't exist. The last time we got the palace all spruced up for the holidays was when Mom was still alive…

I remember the theme for our decorations back then was always red and gold – the colors of our Nation. Sure, we would have fresh trees cut and hung around the palace but they would always be adorned with ribbons and Christmas – related trinkets. There would always be fresh curved green branches hung on the walls of the main halls. These branches would be intertwined with shimmery gold ribbons and adorned with red Christmas balls so shiny that you can use them as mirrors. In the center of the hall, there would be a 10-foot Christmas tree. Of course, it would also be wrapped in the shimmery gold ribbon. The trinkets were all red, shiny and slightly dusted with gold glitter but they varied in design. There were nutcrackers, ballerinas, dragons, flowers and even Fire benders. Under it were gifts from the peasants that they sometimes gave the family for Christmas. At the very top was a gold star as big as my head pressed against a ruby flame – shaped plate. It was my father's favorite decoration. In fact, it was the only one he approved of. It was actually an heirloom passed down from Great –Grandfather Sozin.

But wait? Where were our personal gifts, you might ask. That's my favorite part. You see, every room in the palace had a Christmas tree. Every tree was almost identical to the one in the main hall except for the ones in Zuko's, Mom and Dad's and my rooms. Mom and Dad's tree was bigger of course but all our trees had special trinkets. Mom and Dad's tree was still wrapped in gold ribbon but it had a big gold bear hung near the top, representing my mom (you know, because her name's Ursa), and a big gold dragon, representing my dad, right beside it. Below were other trinkets like turtle-ducks, crowns, flames and lotuses. Mixed in with the trinkets were the teardrop – shaped rubies and topazes. When sunlight shone through the window, it would reach the gems and make the entire room sparkle. It was beautiful. It actually made me jealous. Who wouldn't want that tree? Anyway, in Zuko's room and in my room, there were trees wrapped in red shimmery ribbon that had trinkets like daggers, flames, swords, fire – lilies and rhinos. The only difference was that near the top of Zuko's tree was a big gold letter "Z", representing his name, while near the top of mine was a big gold letter "A."

Another valuable decoration of our family was the tree topper collection. These tree toppers were used for Zuko's, Mom and Dad's and my trees. The other trees just had stars on top. Our tree toppers were specially made for us. They were gifts from the Holy Priests. Mom and Dad's tree topper was a joint figurine of themselves, Zuko's was a figurine of himself and mine was a figurine of myself. The skin of the figurines were made of ivory, the hair made of onyx, the clothes made of ruby and gold and the eyes were even carved from topaz. Every year, the priests would give us new ones so that the figurines would match our age. We kept every set of figurines in the vault. They were priceless – truly one of a kind. They were my mother's favorite decorations – and secretly, also mine.

Ever since mother died, I haven't seen any of the decorations – not even the star that Daddy loves so much. That's why it's so refreshing to do this now. It makes me feel like she's still here, with me, and that our family is still complete…

"Hey, Azula…" Ty Lee said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

"Just fine…" I replied. "I was just thinking about the last time we had a Christmas like this back at home…"

Instantly, her eyes lit up and she smiled. Before, we would hold a party every Christmas Day. Of course, Ty Lee and Mai were always invited, being my best friends and all…

"Oh my gosh! How could I have forgotten that? I remember the palace looked so amazing! It seemed like that giant tree would reach the skies…" Ty Lee said dreamily

"What tree?" Suki asked, folding the last empty box of decorations

At once, Ty Lee gathered Suki and Toph on the couch and started telling them about the annual Agni Christmas Party. I smiled and shook my head. Same old Ty Lee… Shiny things never ceased to entrance her. It's a good thing I got her that 100-color set of glitter nail polish for Christmas.

Silently, I sat on the windowsill and gazed out the window. The first thing I saw was Jet's smile… Now _that's _a shiny thing that'll never cease to amaze _me…_

Jet's POV

"I c-can't believe we g-got the worst j-job!" I complained, my teeth uncontrollably chattering because of the cold.

The four of us were putting up decorations on the roof of the Mizu house. We were assembling plastic figurines of Santa and his reindeer from one end of the roof to the other.

"Quit complaining and just finish the job. The sooner we're done, the sooner we're out of the cold." Aang answered. I have to say, he's got more balls now then he did before the accident. Gotta admit though, the kid's got a point.

"Well, we wouldn't be out in the cold if Mr. Mustache here hadn't been so unlucky in picking jobs." I said, glaring at Haru

"Don't blame me! Someone _had_ to do it, you know." Haru said. "And stop calling me that! It's been like, 6 months since I got my mustache and you're still not over it?"

"How can I get over it when one of my best friends looks like a Hell's Angel?"

"Aww… Jet! I'm one of your best friends? You _do _care! I always knew that tough guy personality was just a shell…"

Haru walking closer with his arms wide open. Is this guy actually going to hug me?

"I swear to God, Haru, if you don't stop talking right now, I'll push you down the chimney."

"Aww, come on! I just bought this shirt!"

"Will you two stop cuddling already?" Sokka said, positioning the last reindeer. "I want to get this done _before_ Christmas."

"He started it, bro…" I said, starting to climb down the ladder. "He was the one getting all sentimental out of nowhere."

"Well, I'm sorry." Haru said, following me down the ladder. "This is a very sensitive time of the year for me okay?"

"Hey, Haru?" Sokka called, rolling his eyes

"What?"

"You want to hurry up a bit? Are you wearing high heels or something?"

"No! I'm just being careful. I don't want to slip and ruin my new outfit, you know. If I do, that's on my wish list and you guys better get me a new one."

The rest of us just rolled our eyes. After what seemed like 10 years, Haru finally got off the ladder. Sokka and Aang were climbing down.

"Hey Haru!" Aang called

"What is it this time?"

"Instead of a new outfit, maybe you should wish for a bigger set of balls!"

All of us roared with laughter while Haru just huffed and frowned. It's all in good fun anyway so we don't have to worry about quarrels.

That was pretty…unusual for Aang to say. I'm starting to like this kid's attitude…

"Aang, help me fold the ladder and carry it inside." Sokka said. "Haru, you plug the lights in and make sure they work. Jet… You can go inside and drink cocoa or something."

"T-Thank y-you…" I said, shivering.

I walked inside and saw Gran – Gran walking towards me.

"Jet?" she said

"Yes, Gran – Gran?"

She handed me a bunch of fresh branches.

"Can you please hang these along the doorways?"

I sighed. I could never say no to old people.

"Sure…"

"Thank you, Jet."

I got to work right away. I grabbed the stepladder and covered the top of every doorway with the green branches.

I could be wrong but I swear I saw Azula glance at me a couple of times. When I tried to catch her in the act, she would always look away before I could look at her. When she caught me looking at her, she would just glare and turn her head to the window.

She looked kind of sad actually… I wonder what she could be thinking about…

Azula's POV

I guess Jet and the others were done with the decorations outside. Thank god… I was kind of getting worried about him. I saw him hanging branches above the doorway. I actually thought he would think of some scheme to get me to kiss him. Well, I kind of appreciate it. It just shows that he really does like me. And besides, it's just not me to give in so easily…

"Care for some cocoa?" a baritone voice said behind me

I looked to see who it was. Well, well… speak of the devil…

It was Jet, holding two cups of cocoa and smiling at me. He sat down and handed me one.

"5 marshmallows…" I said, looking at the cocoa. "How'd you know I always liked 5 marshmallows in my cocoa?"

"Just got lucky, I guess." 

"Oh, come on. Who told you?"

"….Zuko… "

"Knew it."

"But still, I think it's cute that you do that."

"Do what?"

"The 5 marshmallows thing. One for each letter of your name… Clever…" 

I just smiled and sipped my cocoa. Wow… It's been a long time since I drank one of these…

"Wow…" I said. "Really sweet…"

"Thanks." He replied, smirking

"I meant the cocoa." I deadpanned.

"Oh I'm sure that's not all you meant…"

I immediately blushed. I looked away to hide it. Damn… He always knew how to get me…

"You've been staring outside the window for a while now…" he said. "What's the matter?"

"Just thinking about Christmases back home…"

"Would you like to share?"

"Not really… Ty Lee's already doing a bang-up job there on the couch."

We looked and saw Ty Lee sitting on the armchair and the rest – Suki, Toph, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Haru and Aang. Almost everyone's eyes were lit up as Ty Lee regaled them with the stories of the Agni Christmas Party.

Then, Jet took the empty cup from my hands and stood up. I felt a jolt of electricity as his fingers lightly brushed against mine.

"You're leaving?"

"Don't worry. I'll come back. I know you'll miss me…"

I showed a smirk on the outside but inside I was as giddy as a schoolgirl.

"A cup of cocoa isn't getting you to plus point from me, you know." I said

"I know… But if you need me, I'm here for you, Princess…"

He winked and walked away. Once he was out of sight, I looked outside again to hide my blush. Gosh, I'm slowly cracking… This guy knew it. He was actually getting me to like him…

Maybe this time, I'll actually let someone else win…

Jet's POV

Azula eventually joined the others on the couch and started telling more stories about her family's past Christmases. As usual, the grown-ups were drinking tea in the kitchen.

I received weird looks and questions from my friends when I they saw that I was still working. I told them that Gran – Gran asked me to do it. Azula remained stoic, like she didn't even notice I was there. It was kind of disappointing. I mean, I knew she could be a real snob sometimes but it's Christmas, for Agni's sake!

I guess there really is something more to this princess. Most of the girls at school all hate her. A few were them were just humiliated by Azula. A lot of them are just jealous. Why wouldn't you be jealous of her? She's smart, rich and smokin' hot. And hopefully soon, she'll get one of the school heartthrobs (aka me) as her boyfriend. Sure, they'll hate her more but I'll be there to love her.

Anyway, I hear the names they call her. They were such hurtful names like White Ash, Flamethrower, Lady Dog-A and the most common, Ice Queen. The last one was the one I hated the most. It made her seem like such an uncaring hateful person. She's not. I _know_ she's not. She's just misunderstood. Of course, Azula knows about those names they call her. She just doesn't care… or at least she pretends not to…

After hanging all the mistletoe, I joined the rest of my friends in the living room. I wasn't listening to the story though. I just stared at Azula… She looked so different now. Back then, she would frown at everyone she saw but now, her eyes showed so much happiness. She was even laughing… If you ask me, that was the real Christmas miracle…

Eventually, I dozed off without even realizing it. When I woke up people were hugging and kissing. Someone poked my side.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty…" Azula said softly, smiling at me. "Merry Christmas…"

"Merry Christmas too, Princess…"

I gave a lazy smile and rubbed my eyes. The room was dim. The only source of light was from the lights of the Christmas tree. I stood up and hugged my friends. After all the greetings, we started exchanging gifts.

After about an hour, I had exchanged gifts with everyone… well, everyone except Azula. At one point, we were left in the room. I shyly walked up to her with her gift behind my back.

"You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you?" I said

I was glad that she looked a bit relieved.

"Well, I didn't forget about you either…" she replied, bringing out a big rectangular box from behind her back.

In turn, I brought out the round box I had for her and we exchanged gifts. I couldn't wait to open mine so I just ripped off the wrapper as fast as I could. I lifted the lid of the box and there it was… It was the brown leather jacket I was looking at a few weeks ago at the mall. I was going to put it on my wish list but when I looked at the price tag, it was too expensive. I guess she saw me looking at it. I lifted it up from the box and held it in front of me.

"W-Wow…" I said. "I can't believe you got this for me. Do you know how expensive this is?"

"Hey, it was no biggie… Since I haven't been buying gifts for anyone else besides Daddy for a while, I had a nice budget for you guys."

"You shouldn't have…" 

"Well, I did. Try it on."

I carefully put my arms through the sleeves and made sure it fit. I smiled at her and she was smiling back. God, she was so beautiful. I almost kissed her right then and there.

"So do you like it?" she asked almost innocently

"Like it? I love it!" I said, smiling genuinely at her. I noticed she didn't open her gift yet. "Hey, open your gift."

"Okay, before I open this, is this like some coupon for a free kiss or strip-tease or something?"

I laughed. This girl was starting to give me ideas.

"No, it's not. You'll like it." I said. "I promise…"

She slowly undid the ribbon and peeled off the wrapper. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of my face. Damn… what if she doesn't like it?

Azula's POV

I slowly opened the gift. I was just as nervous as he was. I mean hello, what could he have gotten me? I actually wouldn't mind the coupons but still, I didn't think he would get me a special gift.

Inside was a red circular velvet box that opened like a shell. I lifted the top. The inside was lined with white satin. Fastened to the satin was a gold necklace chain and at the end of that chain was the most beautiful pendant I've ever seen. It was a ruby heart mounted on a gold flame – shaped plate. Mounted on the ruby heart was a gold letter "A." It was so…sparkly…

"Oh my god…" I gasped. "Jet… I… You…"

He turned back and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw me smiling.

"I'm guessing you like it?" he said

I simply nodded and gestured for him to put it on me. I felt tingles go up and down my spine as his skin made contact with mine. I turned around and faced him. I had never been this close to him before. I couldn't resist it. I leapt forward and kissed him…

I completely took him by surprise. He was taken aback at first when I kissed him but he realized what was happening and deepened the kiss. His lips were so soft and full and so… kissable. I know I didn't have experience with this sort of thing but I can tell he was an amazing kisser. Sparks were flying in my head. My heart was beating faster than ever. When we broke off, I was kind of dizzy and weak in the knees… We just stared at each other and smiled.

"I'll take that as a thank you." He said

I just giggled and playfully slapped his arm. Then, I noticed a small card fall out of the box of the necklace. I bent over and picked it up.

_This gives you 1 free kiss and date. Love, Jet._

I raised my eyebrow and smirked at him. He just laughed and boyishly scratched the back of his neck.

"I couldn't help myself!"

Author's Note: This is the first of my Christmas specials

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. ATLA belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryke.

Anyway, hope you liked it! R&R please! :D


	29. Holiday Special 2: Showdown Zutara

**Showdowns**

* * *

Christmas Day was both an exciting and busy day for the people in the Mizu household. They had been so tired from last night's preparations but to their disappointment, the work wasn't done yet.

There was an annual Christmas tradition at the Mizu house. In the morning, they would bake various Christmas cookies and put their chosen donations in boxes. After lunch, they would go to the orphanage and the shelter to give out the previously baked cookies and the donations to the needy. On the way home, they would go caroling.

Since Katara and Sokka's friends all decided to spend Christmas at their house, they also had to follow this tradition.

* * *

Katara's POV

Wow… It seems like I never left the kitchen. Last night, Zuko and I were washing all the dirty plates and utensils. This morning, I was assigned to baking Christmas cookies.

After everyone had woken up a few hours ago, Gran – Gran immediately assigned tasks for everyone. Aang and Zuko were assigned to clean up the wrappers left from last night's gifts. Jet, Haru and Sokka were told to shovel snow away from the driveway and the walkway. Suki, Toph and Ty Lee were ordered to put the donations in the boxes. Lastly, Azula and I were told to bake the Christmas cookies.

"Okay, Azula. Let's get started." I said. "You want to do the frosting?"

"Sure." she said

I started cracking the eggs and sifting the flour when I noticed Azula fiddling around with the measuring spoons.

"Umm… you need some help there?" I said, giving her a weird look

She continued to struggle with the spoons.

"What exactly is the problem?"

"I can't… get… these damn things to separate!" she growled, completely frustrated

I sighed and gently took the spoons from her hands. I lifted the latch of the lock and gave her the right spoon. She massaged her temples in irritation.

"God, I'm so not good at this." she said, slightly chuckling.

"Don't worry. Just follow the instructions on the cookbook and you'll be fine." I said, giving her a comforting smile

"Right. I'll give it my best shot."

I went back to mixing the batter and started to make small talk. It was kind of unusual. We've never had this many guests over for Christmas before. Still, the more, the merrier. But hey, I've never thought I'd had the Prince and the Princess of the Fire Nation as guests… much less, the former as my boyfriend.

"So… have you ever done this before?" I asked Azula

"You mean inwardly curse at inanimate objects?" she said. "Or baking?"

We both laughed.

"I mean baking."

"Well, no. We always had people doing everything for us back home. Actually, this is around my third time to be in an actual kitchen."

"Seriously?" I gasped

"Well, yeah. I have to admit though. This is kind of… fun."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that this is so new to you. You're a princess after all."

"It's not so bad being a princess. All those stupid etiquette lessons are such a drag though."

"You guys had etiquette lessons?"

"Uh-huh. It was required."

"What exactly did they teach you?"

"Proper greetings, good posture, proper dining manners, how to dress for certain occasions… stuff like that."

"Wow… Did they teach you how to walk in heels with a book on your head?"

"Yeah, actually. It was surprisingly hard but it worked wonders for my posture."

"How about Zuko?"

"What about him?"

"What was he like when you were kids?"

"He was a wimp." she replied with a snort

"Hey, come on." I said, giving her a friendly look. "Be nice."

"I _am _being nice. Wimp is _such_ an understatement."

"Seriously? How bad was he?"

"Well, when we were around five years old, he heard a frog croak at night and he had spend the rest of the week sleeping in my parents' room."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing…" she said mischievously. "I put the frog near his window in the first place."

We laughed out loud. I guess Azula had a pretty normal childhood after all…

"Did you ever get in trouble for that?" I asked her

"Nah… My parents never found out."

"_Until now!"_ a voice said from outside the kitchen.

Suddenly, Zuko barged in and pointed an accusing finger at Azula.

"I _knew_ it! I knew you were the one who was putting those frogs near my window! How could you!" he wailed.

"Pffft… Big deal, bro." Azula scoffed. "That was like ten years ago. Move on."

"No way! It's not that easy, you know. Sometimes, when it's late at night, I still hear the croaking in my head… Besides, I don't think you'll be able to move on when I tell you that _I_ was the one who broke the rifle in your first toy weapons set!"

Zuko gave a mocking smirk and watched Azula's mouth form a big "O."

"It was _you!_" she shrieked. "I thought it was a maid! I almost had her executed!"

"Wow, seriously?" I said

"Well, that rifle was very dear to me, okay?"

"Why is that?"

"It was the only one I could use to shoot noisy birds from my window!"

"Well, now it's gone." Zuko jeered. "_Boo. Hoo. Hoo._"

"You're _so_ dead!"

Azula grabbed a handful of dough and flung it at Zuko, who blocked it with a frying pan while inching closer to the kitchen exit.

"You're not getting away from me that easily!" Azula shouted, running after Zuko.

I sighed and gave a small chuckle. It was hard to believe that a few weeks ago, they hated each other like Toph hated glitter.

A few seconds later, I heard Sokka enter the room.

"You know," he said, "those two are making it harder to clean up."

"Let them have their fun. It's Christmas, after all."

He stood beside me and poked me in the side.

"Ever wonder why we never had playful fights like those?" he asked, looking wistful

"Duh. Because I'd always win and you would have 'loser' stamped on your butt all the time." I said, receiving a slightly shocked but teasing look from him.

"You're wrong. I would _not_ have 'loser' stamped on my butt all the time-"

"Oh, right. You don't need it stamped on you because those pimples on your forehead already spell out 'loser!'"

"Hey! First of all, my pimples so do_ not_ spell out- _Hey!_ I don't even have pimples!"

"That's okay, Sokka. Denial is always the first stage…"

"Will you at least let me finish?"

I laughed at his annoyance and let him continue.

"Number 1: I don't have pimples and even if I did, they would not spell 'loser." Number 2: If we had a fight like Zuko and Azula's, I would _undoubtedly_ win and you would be the one with the loser sign. Number 3: We never had fights like that because we used to wrestle."

"Oh yeah, we did! Why did we stop again?"

"I think we broke one of Gran-Gran's antique vases so she got really mad and we never wrestled again."

"Lucky for you."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Lucky for you that we don't wrestle anymore because I'd still kick your ass."

"In your dreams."

I put down the spatula I was using to mix more batter and gave him a challenging glare.

"I'll prove it. Right here, right now, Tough Guy."

He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"No way, Katara." he said, flexing his virtually non-existent biceps. "Have you seen these babies? If I wrestle you, you'd be so hurt that I might go to jail for it."

I rolled my eyes and uttered two words that I knew would make him want to wrestle me.

"_Chicken shit…."_

As the words rolled off my tongue, he gave me a threatening stare.

"_What did you just say?"_

"You heard me, Sokka…."

"You are _so_ going to regret this…"

We inched closer to each other, our eyes locked in stare-down. As the stare-down continued, my hand slowly crept into the bag of flour and I grabbed a handful of the white powder.

"Fine…" he said, keeping his smirk and changing his tone to a more playful one. "You wanted it, you got it. We'll wrestle now…"

I tightened my grip on the flour but kept my eyes on his as he started a countdown.

"_Three….Two….One….G-"_

In a split second, I threw the handful of flour on his face and temporarily obstructed his vision. He screamed and fell over, not aware of what just happened.

"You just got flour-ed, _punk!_ If you want to wrestle, you have to catch me first!"

I ran outside, giggling, feeling as carefree as I did when I was a kid…

* * *

Zuko's POV

Maybe I _shouldn't_ have broken that rifle… Azula was seriously kicking my ass here. We were out in the snow, hurling snowballs at each other. Not to mention, I still had a bit of dough on my face that she threw at me earlier. Maybe I did deserve that but come on, she did so much more bad things to me when we were younger.

I remember that time when she put ipecac in my breakfast. I was throwing up for at least two hours. Also, that time when she set my pants on fire while we were performing a technique in front of the court… And that time when she shot my first messenger hawk… And that time when she exchanged all my solid-colored notebooks for Powerpuff Girls stationary…

Well, I admit, I did burn her hair off in the fifth grade… Not on purpose, of course, but she did have to wear a wig for about four months. That did nothing to improve our relationship. It's just lucky that we get along now. If she was already a killing machine when we were kids, who knows what damage she can do now that she's grown up?

_WOOOOSH!_

"Ouch!" I yelped, rubbing my cheek. Damn, she had a good aim. "That hurts, you know!"

"I know!" she yelled back. "That's sort of the point, Zuzu!"

After a few more snowballs and a lot more bruises, I brought out my white handkerchief and waved it around.

"I surrender, Azula! I'm sick of this! You win! You win!"

As I stood up, I heard footsteps crunching in the snow. When I looked up, another snowball hit me directly on the face.

"OUCH! What the hell!" I growled, taking a few steps back because of the impact. "I thought we had a truce!"

"I know." Azula replied coolly. "The winner always get a prize, right?"

I rolled my eyes at walked with her back to the house. We were about to enter when we heard grunts and girlish wails from the side of the house. One of the voices sounded like Katara's.

Alarmed, I ran to where the voices were coming from.

"Katara! Katara!" I shouted, arriving where they were wrestling. "Are you o-HUH!"

Someone was getting hurt alright, but it _wasn't_ Katara. The girlish wails were coming from Sokka, who was caught in a headlock.

"Oh hey, Zuko." she casually said, as if her headlock required no effort whatsoever. "What's up?"

"Umm… You tell me…"

"Sokka and I are just reliving out childhood days. He said I could never beat him and look at him now."

"Good job, I guess?"

"HELLO! Why is no one noticing the pain I'm in right now!" Sokka screamed helplessly. "Zuko, don't just stand there! HELP ME!"

I smiled and shook my head at him.

"Sorry, bro. This is a family matter. Can't get involved in that."

"Pfft…yeah." Azula said, balancing her elbow on my shoulder. "He's still tired from the snowball fight we had earlier. We all know Zuzu here lacks stamina… and the normal amount of male testosterone."

"Shouldn't you be inside?" I interrupted

"Fine, whatever… See ya, Zuzu!"

After she left, I watched the siblings wrestle. After a few tumbles, Katara still had the upper hand.

"Katara, shouldn't you go easy on him?" I asked. "He _is_ your brother, after all."

"Meh…" she replied. "I'm done here. This is getting boring."

She let Sokka go, brushed the snow off of her clothes and started walking back.

"Hey, wait!" Sokka said, still breathless and stuck on the ground. "We're not done here!"

"Oh yeah?" Katara scoffed. "Try to stand up."

We watched as Sokka attempted to get off of his butt and get back on his feet. After about five failed attempts, I helped him up, put his arm around my shoulders for support and walked inside (or in his case, limped inside).

"Hey, why'd you help him up?" Katara teased

"Losers stick together." I said, sticking my tongue out at her

I let Sokka settle himself on the couch as Gran-Gran entered the room.

"What happened to you, Sokka?" she asked worriedly

"Katara did it! Katara beat me up!" Sokka confessed like a child

"Ohh…. That's nice, dear."

"But…But…Gran-Gran, do something!"

"Sokka, you've always lost to her. You should be used to it by now."

With that, Gran-Gran chuckled and left. I followed her out and went to Katara's room.

* * *

Katara's POV

I was relaxing on my bed after that fight with Sokka when I heard someone knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called

"It's me." said Zuko from outside the door.

"Hold on a minute." I quickly said

Panicking, I went to the mirror and attempted to brush my unruly hair and put gloss on my chapped lips. As I stood in front of the mirror, I saw Zuko already inside.

"Hey! I said hold on for a minute!" I told him, a blush creeping to my cheeks

"You did? I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." he replied

I gave him a doubtful look.

"I swear." he said, putting his hands up defensively. "I heard you mumble words but I didn't understand them so I just assumed that you wanted me to enter."

"Fine…" I said, walking closer to him. "But seriously, wait next time, okay? I mean, what if I was naked in here?"

He smirked and looked at me devilishly.

"Why is it such a bad thing if I see you naked?" he said

I slapped his arm playfully and laughed.

"Well, look at me now. My hair's all tangled and my lips are so dry. If you had waited, maybe I would have looked a little better for you."

"Come on. You know you always look amazing to me…"

"That's sweet..."

"So I just came to check up on you…"

"I was just relaxing. Wrestling is pretty tiring, plus Sokka's screams made my ears ring really bad."

"At least you didn't get snowball bruises."

I looked at him up and down and made him sit on my desk chair. I rummaged through my drawers and brought out my medicine kit.

"You still have dough on your face…" I said, wiping it off with a paper towel.

"Yeah… It's hard to tell whether it's snow or dough on me. Either way, I still got bruised."

I started rubbing ointment on the reddish blotches on his skin.

"Hey, what's that?" he said, pulling his arm away. "It smells funny."

"Chill out." I replied, reclaiming his arm. "It's ointment. It'll help bruising heal."

As I rubbed the ointment on his arm, I saw his red foldable headphones in his pocket.

I smiled as I thought about the moment he opened his gift from me. He looked like a kid in a candy store as he set his hands on the red headphones that I bought for him. They had black flames on the headband and black flaming skulls on the earpieces. I had seen him looking at those every time we passed by the store in the mall. I quickly made a mental note to buy him those for Christmas.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked

"I'm just thinking about our Christmas gifts. I'm glad you liked yours…"

"I loved it, Tara… But I love you more…"

"I know, sweetie. I love you too…"

He puckered up and leaned in but I put my index finger on his lips.

"Not until I'm done treating your bruises, okay?"

"Okay…" he said, pouting like a child, eliciting a small giggle from me.

"I loved your gift by the way… Thank you…"

I touched the silver heart-shaped locket on my neck. When he gave it to me, I immediately started thinking about which couple picture to put inside. A few seconds later, he brought out a box with silver and cerulean designs which matched those of the locket. He reached out, opened the locket and pressed it to a heart-shaped keyhole. The box automatically opened and a soft melody started playing. From inside the box rose a twirling figurine of a dancing couple – the woman was in a traditional Water Tribe dress and the man was in a traditional Fire Nation outfit. He held it in his hands in front of me until the song ended and the lid of the box automatically closed. He looked so handsome with twinkling eyes and a sheepish smile on his face, excitedly waiting for my reaction. Once the lid closed, I tackled him and gave him a face-ful of kisses.

"Anything for you… "

"Where did you get it?"

"I have… connections…"

"Must be convenient to be the prince of a whole nation."

"Well, it was still hard to get… Not many people still make customized music boxes. It was just lucky that my uncle was still in contact with the one who made those for the Royal Family."

"I'm sorry if it was too much trouble."

"No, don't worry about it. I was the one who was worried, actually. I thought you would find it too cheesy."

"No, it was perfect… Just like you…"

"Me? Perfect? No way… You deserve a great gift anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

Having finished rubbing ointment on him, we sat down on the bed. I let him put his arm around me while I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Because you gave me the greatest gift of all…"

"Huh? The headphones were no big deal. I just saw you looking at them a lot so-"

"I didn't mean the headphones, Tara…"

I gave him a confused look. What was he talking about? I didn't give him anything else…

"I meant… you…" he said. His gold eyes were staring straight into my blue ones.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah… If you hadn't come into my life, who knows what would have happened to me? Having you with me if the best gift I could ever have. Do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because you gave me hope again… I never thought someone like me could ever find someone as amazing as you, much less become her boyfriend. Hell, before I met you, I didn't think any girl would really love me for me… not just for my status. But you…you changed all that… So I should be the one thanking you…"

By the time he stopped talking, tears of joy were already flowing down my cheeks. He started wiping them away with his thumb and lifted my face so that our eyes met.

"Seriously, Katara… Thank you for everything… I love you." he said, leaning in slowly.

I just closed my eyes and let him kiss me. I know we've done it a hundred times before but this time was special. It felt as wonderful as seeing the first flower bloom in spring or catching the first snowflake in the winter. He had just let me know what was truly inside his heart and what he really felt about me, a plain-Jane from a freezing icecap on the other end of the world. It was at this moment that I realized that he was the real deal… He wasn't some rich brat who was just looking for a good time. He wasn't a Fire Nation robot who didn't have feelings about anything or anyone. He was, at the same time, ordinary but one of a kind. He also felt pain and love like other people did. He was just as human as I was but he made me feel like a goddess…

When we separated for air, we kept our faces an inch apart to cherish the moment. I stared into his golden eyes and mirrored his sincere smile. I caressed the left side of his face, feeling every bump on the rough skin, showing no reprehension for the scar and kissed it right below his eye. No matter how ugly he thought he was, he'll always be the most handsome man on earth.

"I love you too, Zuko. You have no idea how lucky I am to have you here with me…."

He tried to say something but I pushed him away and put my index finger to his mouth.

"You talk too much, Zuzu…" I whispered, pulling him in for another kiss.

Needless to say, it was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

Author's Note:

HEY! I'M BACK! God, I'm sorry I took so long but school was hell, guys. I know it's not the holidays anymore but I DO owe you guys holiday specials :D

I know the sibling rivalry seems random but I just thought it'd be nice to put it in. By the way, am I the only one who thinks it would be awesome if they really did make a music box and locket like that?

Anyway, hope you liked it! R&R please! :D


	30. Holiday Special 3: Skating Taang

**Skating**

* * *

It was already time to give out the baked cookies and donations to the poor. As the two adults and the teenagers walked along the sidewalk, an ice skating rink in the park caught one boy's eye.

* * *

Aang's POV

Well, for the past few months now, people have been telling me that I have amnesia. I suppose they're my family. They _have_ been taking care of me, after all.

I just can't help noticing that there is one person who seems really affected by my amnesia or something. Her name is Toph. She's blind but she's really tough. She's someone you _do not_ want to mess with.

Anyway, it's been months since my accident and it seems like everyone has already moved on (or at least they were very good at hiding it) but I can see that Toph hasn't. Sometimes she just sits in the corner and stares out the window. I try to talk to her about it but she just gives me a sad look and walks away crying.

Today was no different. Everyone was chit-chatting but she just walked straight on. When we passed through the park, I saw an empty ice skating rink. Hey, I've always liked skating…

Maybe Toph will too…

"Hey Toph!" I called, running to her side.

"What?" she muttered, breathing out a small cloud of hot air

"Umm… There's an ice skating rink in the park over there…"

"So?"

"So… uhh… I was thinking… m-maybe you want to go skating with me?"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because… it's fun?"

I realized that the rest of our friends were looking at us and eavesdropping. I mouthed the word "Help" to them and they quickly got to work.

"Hey, Toph" Katara said. "It might be fun to skate with Aang. I'm sure we can handle the work."

"I don't like snow, okay?"

"How could you not like snow?" cheered Ty Lee. "It's so white and cold and crispy and snowy!"

"Uh-huh. That's exactly why I don't like it."

"Oh come on." said Jet. "Maybe a little _alone _time with _Aang_ will help you change your mind…"

Toph and I simultaneously blushed while howls and wolf-whistles filled the air.

"Don't push it, Chewey" Toph said, punching Jet on the arm.

"Why did she just call me Chewey?"

"Maybe it's because you keep that toothpick in your mouth all the time." Haru said. "Seriously, dude, it's disgusting."

"Says the guy who gets manicures and pedicures every month…"

"Shut up! They make my hands and feet look pretty!"

And of course, we all laughed and mocked Haru. It was a daily routine, really. After that, everybody started talking about something else. They all forgot about Toph and me so I just winged it.

"So… Toph, you really don't want to go?" I asked

She rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Fine, Twinkletoes, but you so owe me."

"Yes! You won't regret it, I swear!"

"Fine but do you think Gran-Gran will allow us?"

"Don't worry, Toph." said Sokka. "We'll take care of it."

"Thanks Sokka!" I said, grabbing Toph's hand and leading her to the park.

* * *

Toph's POV

Why did I ever agree to this? This is going to suck like hell. Don't get me wrong. I like spending time with Aang, especially when it's just the two of us, but it just hurts so much to see him like this. He barely remembers anything. I mean, sure, he knows our names and our general personalities but it's just not the same. Before his accident, he was always so expressive about everything. That's one of the things I love about him. Not only does he make a stand, but he also fights for it. Now, he's just quiet - no memories, no expression, nothing…

But that only created the smallest fraction of pain compared to what really hurt me the most. Before the accident, I knew I still had a shot with him, no matter how small it was but now, he barely knew me. All he knew was that I was a blind girl whom he can't mess with. Everything we shared was all gone, lost in the oblivion.

Sure, he still thought I was his girlfriend but it just didn't feel right fooling him like that. The guilt was eating me up inside. I wanted to tell him the truth but I could lose everything right then and there. So, I did what I always do when I'm unsure – I just kept my mouth shut.

"Toph…" his gentle voice said, interrupting my reverie. "Here…"

"What?"

He held out my hands and placed what felt like shoes on them.

"What are these?" I asked, feeling the shoes carefully.

"Ice skating shoes. You don't want to go skating in your boots, do you?"

"Where did you get them?"

"There's a rental store beside the rink."

"What makes you think I know how to ice skate?"

"You mean… you don't?"

"Yeah. I'm blind, remember?"

"Well, I just assumed-"

"I don't know how, okay?"

"O-Okay… But, why did you agree to come with me?"

"To shut you up."

"Oh… Okay then. Do you want to go back?"

"No, it's okay. I'll just sit on this bench while you skate. Go have your fun…"

"Umm… sure…"

As I heard the sound of his skates slicing through the surface of the ice, I let out a dejected sigh.

_Great… Ice skating… Better add that to my list of things that I'll never be able to do with Aang…_

* * *

Aang's POV

Well, I got what I wanted… sort of. I _was_ skating… Just not with Toph. It didn't feel right without her, especially since I can see her sitting miserably on the bench. I have to say, for a girlfriend, she wasn't really that lovey dovey.

I gathered up my courage and skated over to her. I grabbed her skates and started putting them on her feet.

"Aang, what the hell are you doing?" she said grumpily

"I'm going to teach you how to skate." I said confidently

"And why do you think I want to learn?"

"Because you'll love it. I promise."

"Fine but what if I fall?"

I helped her stand up and supported her by holding her hands.

"Don't worry. I'll catch you…"

I don't know why but whenever I'm with Toph. It was different. A whole new side of me was always awakened. It's like I was ready to do everything to make her happy…

That's love, I guess…

She took a few steps on the ice and held my hands so tight that it almost cut off my circulation.

"Hey, chill… You're going to be okay…" I said. "I got you…"

"I-I've never done this before, okay?" she said, sounding genuinely scared. "I never told anyone this but I'm afraid of water…"

"What? Why?"

"Because I can't feel anything with my feet. On the ground, I'm good but here…. I feel so lost and… blind."

"Well, this technically isn't water."

"Yeah, well it's made of the same thing…"

"Don't worry, okay? Let me help you…"

I put her left arm around my waist and my arm around her waist and made sure that our grip on each other was secure.

"Now…" I instructed. "Put your right foot forward, push yourself forward with your left and transfer your weight from your right to your left. Ready?"

"Well… as ready as I'll ever be…"

"Okay… Three… Two… One… GO!"

The first few steps were shaky, as predicted, but she got used to it. About half an hour later, she was skating smoothly, of course, never taking her arm off my waist.

She was smiling now. It was something I rarely saw, which made it even more special. We kept twirling and spinning until we were exhausted. After returning the skates to the rental store, we sat back down on the bench and snuggled.

"Well, well, well…" I gloated. "Is that a smile I see?"

"Shut up…" she giggled

"Ooohhh…. a giggle? This turned out even better than I thought."

"Don't push it, Aang. You got lucky."

"Come on. Admit it. You loved ice-skating…"

"Fine, I did… Thank you, Aang. I really appreciated it."

"No biggie."

"Yes, it is a biggie… I'm blind, Aang…"

"Yeah, so?"

"I never thought I could do things like that, okay? I thought that all I would ever be able to do was just sit around and talk all day."

"Well, maybe it's because you never tried."

"I was just too scared… No matter how tough I seem to be, the blindness always seems to get the better of me. But with you, it's different…"

"How?"

"I-I don't know… You just make me brave, okay? You make me feel like there's nothing wrong with me… Like I'm perfectly normal…"

"Toph, there is nothing wrong with you. You-"

"Let me finish… You make me want to be someone better… Someone who can prove to the world that she won't let her blindness stop her from succeeding…"

"Do you know why I do that?"

"N-Not really… Why?"

"Because I'm one hundred percent sure that you're stronger than all of that… I _know_ you can do it even if you're blind… Look at you… I mean, you just conquered your worst fear today. You're practically a daredevil."

Seeing her blush gave me a fluttering feeling in my stomach. It was kind of normal for me. She was just so pretty that it gave me the nerves…

"But let me tell you this…" I continued. "You're definitely not normal."

"W-What?"

For a moment, Toph's smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

"Don't worry. Being normal is overrated anyway…" I reassured her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, you're perfectly normal."

"Me? Of course not. Look at me. I'm a boy who has amnesia."

"Well, look at me, a blind girl who feels around with her feet."

"I guess that makes us even…"

"Then I guess… we're meant to be…"

Even though she couldn't see me, I gave her the biggest smile and snuggled closer to her.

"Hey, Twinkletoes?" she said, leaning closer

"What?"

Before I realized it, she leaned in completely and kissed me. Even if it was cold in the park, her kiss warmed up my whole body and woke up the butterflies in my stomach. Her lips were nice and soft and chocolate-y. As the kiss continued, I gently held her hand, reminding her that I'll always catch her whenever she falls.

We didn't care if people saw us. I'm sure it wasn't a normal sight to see, especially in a public park…

Then again, like I said, being normal is _way _overrated…

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah, I know it's short but I hope you guys still liked it!

By the way, I don't know if my instructions on skating were correct so please don't use that to learn to skate. Lol :P

Hope you liked it! R&R please!


	31. Chapter 27: Surprises

**Chapter 27: Surprises**

* * *

Zuko's POV

Months passed by quickly since Christmas. Our gang still remained intact and everyone stayed the same. Haru was still awkwardly effeminate, Jet was still hitting on my sister (although she has been more tolerant of him ever since Christmas), Sokka was still… well, Sokka. He still continued his Wolf-Batman routine to prove to Suki that he was man enough… but I don't know how that worked out since she doesn't know anything about it. Toph was still all emo about Aang, who still hadn't regained his memory. As for me and Tara, things were going pretty well. It was a miracle that we survived the whole year, especially since Mai was pretty persistent on getting me back.

Today was the last day of school before summer vacation. I had a surprise for everyone and I was about to reveal it right now while we were all together eating lunch.

"Guys…." I started. "Are you doing anything this summer?"

"Well… I have no plans so far but I bet a trip to the beach sounds great." Suki said

Everyone agreed with her excitedly.

"There's just one problem." Katara said. "There are no good beaches here in the Earth Kingdom and it's too boring if we just go to some public pool."

"Oh, I don't think there'll be a problem." I said, putting my arm around her shoulder.

Azula caught my eye and smiled to herself. She definitely knew what I was planning. Even when we were kids, she loved going to the beach, mostly because she liked to bury me in sand and leave me there, but nevertheless, it was the trip we looked forward to each year, that is, until Mom died…

"Zuko, what are you talking about?" Sokka asked with his mouth full of the hamburger he was eating.

"I'm saying… I have a surprise for everyone." I replied, adding a pause for dramatic effect.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Ty Lee cheered, leaning over eagerly

"Well, our family has an empty beach house and a private beach on Ember Island. Since no one goes there anymore, I thought all of us could spend a few weeks there."

"Zuko, that's great!" Katara said, kissing me on the cheek. "But is it okay with your Father?"

"I'll take care of it." Azula said. "It'll be easy."

The guys started high-fiving and the girls started squealing.

"So it's settled?" I asked.

"Yeah, dude! Woohoo!" Jet cheered. "This is going to be the best summer ever!"

* * *

Mai's POV

I swear to God this plan better work. All those late nights planning and observing his routine will go to waste is something goes wrong. And where the hell is my partner? He was supposed to be here before it went dark!

"Hey." he said, chewing his gum. "What's up?"

I pulled him down into the bushes with me.

"You're late." I snapped. "And you know very well what's up! Get your mind straight! Don't forget. This is our last chance at this!"

"Hey, don't get your panties in a bunch. I know what I'm doing."

"Be quiet! They'll hear us!"

Just then, Zuko and the Water Tribe wench came strolling by in each other's arms. Ugh… disgusting. That should be _me_ with him.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow?" he said to her

"Of course. Can't wait, Zuzu…" she said.

As usual, they started sucking each other's faces. My partner and I looked away in disgust. Eww… it was going to take me weeks to scrub off the Water Tribe stink off him.

"Why the hell would she choose him over me?" my partner growled. "I'm a much better kisser."

"I thought you liked my ex-bestfriend?"

"I do but hell… Katara's much hotter…."

"You're disgusting."

"Who cares?"

"Just shut up and be alert." I said, rolling my eyes

"Good night, Katara…" Zuko said, walking away

"Good night." Katara replied as she closed her front door

We waited quietly as Zuko walked along the sidewalk. After he took five steps, I made the signal.

"It's go time." I whispered

My partner and I tiptoed silently behind him. When he reached the shadows, my partner caught him in a headlock and I quickly put a chloroform-stained cloth to his face. After a few seconds, the struggling stopped and everything was quiet.

"Nighty-night, Zuzu…." I said

"I'll get the car" my partner said

"Hurry…"

Moments later, we were putting Zuko's unconscious body in the backseat. I climbed in the passenger seat while my partner started the engine.

I exhaled and took off the black mask that I wore to cover my face.

"Good job… If we keep this up according to plan, there's no way we'll fail…"

My partner removed his mask as well, spit his gum out the window and put a toothpick in his mouth.

"Whatever, Mai. Just remember, no one can know about this."

"Oh please…." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You have more to lose than me. Just remember, you're his best friend."

"True… but who would people believe? You, the vengeful back stabbing Mai, or me, the loyal best friend?"

"Oh please… He would kill you on the spot if he knew you were doing this."

"As if he could…."

I scowled at him and kept quiet during the rest of the way. When we arrived at my apartment here in the Earth Kingdom, we quickly carried his body to my bedroom and positioned the camera.

"Are you sure about this, Mai?" my partner asked while I unbuttoned Zuko's shirt.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, stripping down to my underwear

"If we go through with this, there's no turning back."

"I know. That's the point. We win if we go through with this."

"Fine… Just hurry up already…"

I let him take pictures of me and Zuko in suggestive positions – one of me and him cuddling, one of him kissing my neck and one of me and him kissing. When we were done, I put Zuko's shirt back on and checked the camera.

"These are perfect. I'll send it to the bitch tomorrow." I said, smirking

"Fine…" my partner said, sounding guilty

"Don't tell me you're going soft on me now! Not after everything we've worked for!"

"I'm not, okay? Just hurry up, goddamn it!"

"Fine! Carry him to the car and leave him on the front door of his house. Take that bottle of chloroform just in case he regains consciousness."

He just groaned and put his arm around Zuko's unconscious body to support him. He pressed the elevator button and waited.

"Just remember," I said, waiting at my doorway. "If we're successful… in a few days, Zuko will be mine and the wench will be yours. No one will stand in our way…"

He stayed silent as he entered the elevator. Before the doors closed, he nodded, signaling a goodbye.

"Goodbye, Jet…"

* * *

Author's Note:

*suspenseful music* OMG! Jet's the bad guy! Trollolololol!

So what did you guys think? (well, you probably guessed that he was already the bad guy from the start)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters in it.

Hope you like it! R&R please! :D


	32. Chapter 28: Crash and Burn

**Chapter 28: Crash and Burn**

* * *

Zuko's POV

_Owww…. _You know, I don't even remember how the hell I got home. It's like my brain went to a frat party last night and hasn't come home yet. I remember leaving Katara's place… That's just about it. It was like I blacked out in the middle of the street. I woke up and found myself on our couch. How did I even get here?

I groaned and rubbed my head. Seriously, what happened last night?

"I see you're awake." said Uncle Iroh, bringing me a tray of hot tea

"Uncle… what happened?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. I saw you this morning on the porch. You were fast asleep."

"What? Why did I sleep there?"

"How should I know?"

"Where did I go last night?"

"Zuko, you ask me questions whose answers you should know."

"But that's the point, Uncle! I don't even know what's going on!"

"I'm sure you'll be alright. Why don't you ask your friends? Maybe they know the answer."

"Oh, no! What time is it?"

"It's already 10 A.M."

"Oh, god! I'm late!"

Despite my throbbing headache, I rushed upstairs to take a hot shower. I must admit, the hot water dripping down my skin eased the headache a bit but I had no time to enjoy it. After the shower, I hurried to my room, put on a new set of clothes and ran to Katara's house.

Maybe she'll know the answer…

* * *

Aang's POV

It was a pretty hot Saturday morning, not surprising since it was summer. Toph, Sokka and I were playing ball out in the front yard. Well, at least Sokka and I were. Toph was just lying down on the grass.

"What woke you up so early, Snoozles?" said Toph

"Katara's been making a racket since this morning. I tried to ask her about it but she just told me to go away. She wouldn't even talk to Gran-Gran."

"Must be something bad… You think it has anything to do with Zuko?"

"I hope not. Those two were like meant for each other."

"Yeah… If they break up, it'll be hell for everyone."

"True…" I said. "Lucky for me, I already have a great gal…"

I looked at Toph and smiled. Even if she couldn't see me, it was nice having her right there. Sokka rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Looks like someone's jealous…" I teased him

"Me? Jealous? Ha!" Sokka replied, throwing the ball back at me. "Just in case you don't remember, Suki and I are still going strong."

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you don't ruin it."

I threw the ball back at him and he gave me a dirty look before tossing it again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said. "Why would I ruin my relationship with her?"

"Well… you wouldn't try." Toph said. "Sometimes things just blow up in your face."

"Do you mean that generally or just me?"

"Both… but mostly just you."

"Aww man…"

Toph and I both laughed at him.

"Hey, hold on a minute, Sokka." I said, bending down. "Don't throw the ball yet. I need to tie my shoe laces."

After I tied my shoelaces, I put my baseball glove back on and stood up.

"I'm rea-"

I was interrupted by the ball whirring through the air and hitting me square on the forehead. I felt dizzy and tipsy. And the next thing I knew, I passed out… again.

* * *

Jet's POV

Crap. Can these cars go faster? Don't they realize that this is an emergency? My god. I can't be too late, especially not now!

I hit the car horn a few times, earning a few words of annoyance from the surrounding drivers.

"Jet, will you calm down?" Azula said, putting her hand on my shoulder

"I can't, okay?" I said, repressing my irritation

"I don't get what the big deal is. I mean, we go to Katara's house almost every day. Why should this day be so important?"

"I'll explain when we get there…"

"Seriously, Jet, you're making me nervous."

I said nothing. I couldn't tell her now. Not when I'm about to burst because of this traffic.

"….. Is it something I did?" she asked nervously.

I looked at her sadly and shook my head.

"No… You did nothing wrong… Trust me…" I said, holding her hand, tracing my thumb along her palm.

"Then what is it?"

I took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Just remember… No matter what, I love you, okay?" I said

"Okay…. I-I love you too…"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and held my hand tighter.

"Can't you at least tell me why you're such in a rush to get through this traffic?"

"Because I might be too late… That's why…"

* * *

Zuko's POV

I ran as fast as I could to Katara's house. I was panting heavily by the time I reached her door. I rang the bell several times while I tried to catch my breath.

"Coming!" I heard Katara yell from inside. "My god, you don't have to ring the damn bell a hund-"

She stopped when she saw me and gave me the dirtiest look I've ever seen.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped

"Hey come on, I'm sorry I'm late."

She rolled her eyes and tried to slam the door in my face but I stopped it.

"Okay… I'm guessing this is not about me being late…" I said. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell, Zuko? Can you just stop it already?" she said, pushing me away

"Katara, I seriously don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah, right. I'm sure Mai doesn't know what I'm talking about either!"

"Mai? Wha-Why is she involved in this?"

"God, can you just stop playing dumb now? I get it, okay?"

"Get what? Katara, please explain!"

"Explain? You want me to explain! Fine!"

She went inside while I waited by the door. Moments later, she reappeared carrying her laptop.

"There!" she screamed. "Now don't you fucking tell me that you don't know what the hell is going on!"

And there they were. Pictures. Pictures of me and Mai. In bed. Kissing.

Slowly, my world started to fall upon itself. Then, everything burned to the ground when she said those three words.

"_We're done, Zuko!"_

* * *

Aang's POV

When I was knocked out, everything just came back to me. And when I say everything, I _mean_ everything. I guess the baseball knocked my memory back into place. I remembered the moment of my accident.

I ran halfway across the road and stopped when I saw a bright light heading my way. I could see a faint image of the person who was responsible for my accident – Azula.

After that, I remembered what happened afterwards. What struck me was Toph saying that I was her boyfriend. She claimed I loved her… For a while, I really did act like her boyfriend. She barely even mentioned Katara to me…

She lied.

I rapidly opened my eyes and looked around. I was inside our house, lying down on the couch. The first person I saw was Toph, who reached out to hug me.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she said

Back when I had amnesia, I probably would have hugged her back and comforted her. Now… I felt nothing… Not even the friendship we used to have…

I knew it was cruel but she lied to me. If it were any other lie, I could have forgiven her but making me believe that we were together was just too far.

I pushed her away and glared at her.

"I'm more than okay, Toph." I said. "It's all back now. I remember _everything_."

When I said this, she started crying and hugging me again. I stayed as still as a rock.

"I'm so glad you're back! You have no idea how hard it's been without you, the real you…"

"Stop pretending, Toph!"

She took a few steps back in shock.

"Wha-"

"I know you've been lying to me!" I shouted. "Why would you do that?"

"Aang, I-"

"I was already sick and you had the audacity to actually make me think that we were together! That we were in love with each other? That I didn't feel anything for Katara?"

"That's exactly why I did it! It's always Katara with you! When will you learn that she doesn't love you back! Grow up, Aang!"

"Just shut up! You're the one who needs to grow up! If you really loved me, you would have let me be happy, whether I was with her or not!"

"Don't you see? You were practically killing yourself because she got together with Zuko!"

"Well at least I didn't have to wait for an accident to get together with the person I loved!"

"Well, what choice did I have?"

"You could have told me how you felt!"

"Why would I tell you when I know you won't return my feelings? So I can make an even bigger fool of myself?"

"Yeah! Well, who's the fool now? Me, that's who!"

I sighed, trying to blink back the tears that started to form in my eyes. She had started crying a while before but I didn't care.

"I bet you're getting such a big laugh out of this…" I said

"Aang, please-"

"Don't. Just stop…"

I started to walk out the door when I felt her hand on my shoulder, trying to stop me from leaving.

"Toph, as far as I'm concerned, we're no longer friends… I don't want anything to do with you ever again…"

* * *

Jet's POV

After what seemed like hours of waiting and driving, we finally arrived in front of Katara's house. I quickly parked the car and rushed outside. I stopped when I saw Zuko and Katara arguing at the door.

"NO!" I screamed. "This is all a mistake!"

The two looked at me like I was crazy.

"Stop! This is all my fault!"

* * *

Zuko's POV

"K-Katara, what do you mean we're done?" I stammered, trying to hold back tears

"I'm breaking up with you, Zuko, since you were too much of an ass to do it yourself before you went sticking your tongue down Mai's throat!"

"But that didn't happen!"

"Zuko, if it didn't happen then why do I have proof?"

"I swear to god, Katara, I didn't mean for this to happen! I never cheated on you!"

"Then explain why these pictures were sent to my email!"

I tried to find the words to defend myself but I couldn't. After all, I really had no clue of what was going on. What was I supposed to tell her?

"Well!" she screamed, tears rolling down her cheerless blue eyes. "You said you could explain! Explain!"

"I… You… Mai…. Look, Katara…" I took a deep breath before I took her hands in mine and looked at her straight in her eyes. She tried to struggle her way out of my gaze and my grip but I held on firmly.

"Katara, look at me…" I said, silently begging her not to leave. "You know I love you with all my heart. Why would I cheat on you? Why would I ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

"Zuko…. Even if somehow, this wasn't real, I can't deal with this anymore! I'm so sick of the drama! It's just too hard… And I'm always on the losing side!"

"Don't you think it's hard for me too? I hate having to push away all the people who don't want us to be together? But I do it because I love you! I love you so damn much! I'm willing to fight as hard as I can just so we can be together… Please, Katara…"

She started shaking her head and crying even more.

"No… No, Zuko… I'm sorry… " she said

I pulled her to my chest and held her tight, trying to stop her from leaving my life.

"Katara, please, I'm begging you…. Don't do this…."

I was crying heavily now but I didn't care. I couldn't lose her…

Suddenly, Jet's voice rang through the air.

"NO!" He screamed. "This is all a mistake!"

We both gave him confused looks.

"Stop! This is all my fault!" he said, running closer. "Please don't break up! I take responsibility for the whole thing!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Jet?" Azula said, appearing beside him

"Dude, if this is some kind of joke, you've crossed a line." I said

"No, it's not a joke… It's my fault. I… I helped Mai kidnap you last night."

Suddenly, it all came back to me. I was walking along the sidewalk the night when someone forced a funny-smelling cloth on my face. Next thing I knew, I was passed out. When I woke up, I was back home with my Uncle.

"What the fuck did you do, Jet?" I said, pushing him, causing him to fall down. "Did you take those pictures with Mai? You tried to ruin my relationship with Katara?"

"Yes, okay? I'm sorry, dude! I didn't know what I was thinking!"

"Oh my god, you went through with your plan!" Azula yelled at Jet. "I thought you told me you stayed out of it!"

"You knew?" I told Azula. "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"Why are you blaming me? How the hell was I supposed to know that he was going to go through with it!"

I turned to Katara and held her hands again. She refused to look me in the eye but kept crying.

"See, Tara?" I said, still crying. "I told you this was all a mistake… Come on…. Let's give this another shot… Please… I'm begging you…"

"Zuko…. This is what I'm talking about… I-I'm so sick of this…. I just want a quiet relationship with someone I love… I- I don't think I can ever have that with you…"

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces as she said those words.

"What? You mean you don't love me anymore?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer

She didn't even reply. She just took off the locket that I gave her for Christmas and put it in my hands. She walked inside and closed the door.

"Goodbye, Zuko…Thanks for everything…" she said before she disappeared.

I slowly turned around. I felt my blood boil when I saw one of the people responsible for this. I rushed over and grabbed him by the collar. I started shaking him while my sister tried to pull us apart.

"Stop it, Zuko! This isn't going to solve anything!" she screamed

"Stay out of this, Azula! I don't want you near this scumbag ever again!"

"Zuko, please! I'm sorry, dude!" Jet said, trying to escape my grip

"Sorry isn't going to fix this!"

I punched him right on the jaw and made him bleed.

"How the hell could you do this to me? I thought you were my best friend!"

"I am still your best friend!" he said, crumpling down on the ground, wiping the blood with his sleeve

"No, you're not! Best friends don't do that to each other! What I don't understand is why you did it!"

He stood up and said nothing. He just looked at me apologetically in the eyes.

"Why? Damnit!" I said, punching him on the other jaw

"Because I wanted her for myself, okay? I was sick of you getting all the good things in life!"

I was speechless at his reply but my sister inched her way in front of me and slapped him.

"I wasn't good enough for you!" she snapped.

"N-No, Azula! It wasn't like that! That was before you arrived! Of course you're good enough for me!"

"You asshole!" Azula said, pushing him away and weeping. She started to run to Uncle's house so I was left alone with Jet. There were a few minutes of silence before I finally spoke up.

"God, Jet… You can really be a jackass when you want to be, don't you? You broke my sister's heart! You betrayed me! You ruined my relationship with Katara! And you did it all in the same day!"

I punched him again. At that moment, I didn't care if I killed him. As far as I'm concerned, he deserved it.

"How could you do this to me? You took away the only thing that made me happy!"

"I can fix it, I swear!" Jet said, not even fighting back. "Just give me another chance!"

"Why would I? You'd just pretend to be all buddy-buddy with me and then ruin my life again!"

"Come on, Zuko, we can't put all those years of friendship to waste!"

"I know we can't but you did! You were the one who threw everything away!"

"But-"

"No! Just shut up! Don't ever talk to me again! So help me, if you ever come near me or family again, I'll make you regret it!"

With that, I walked back to Uncle Iroh's house. Everything seemed so surreal. Nothing was sinking in. I didn't want to believe that I had lost Katara. I didn't want to believe that my best friend betrayed me. I didn't want to believe that I had almost beaten him to a pulp a few moments ago.

If people had seen the fight, they would have felt sorry for Jet. They would have thought I was the bad guy. But deep inside, I was the loser in this fight, even if I wasn't the one with and bruises on my face and blood coming out of my mouth….because the wounds in my heart and pain they caused far surpass any physical pain anyone could ever experience…

* * *

Aang's POV

I walked outside saw Jet driving away in his car. I thought I had heard a racket earlier but I wasn't sure since I was fighting with Toph…

Ugh… I don't even want to think about her right now…

I rushed to Katara's house and knocked on the door. Sokka opened it.

"Hey, Aang! You're okay!" He said, patting me on the back.

"I'm more than okay, Sokka. I got my memory back!"

Surprisingly, I got a less than ecstatic reaction. I wonder what happened a while ago. Why was everyone such a downer today?

"Sorry, man. Katara's depressed."

My heart fluttered at the sound of her name.

"C-Can I see her?"

"She's upstairs."

I ran upstairs and knocked on her door. No reply. Just the sounds of sniffles. I gently pushed the door open and peeked in. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees. I sat beside her, wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"Don't worry, Katara… I'm here for you…"

* * *

Author's Note:

**READ THIS FIRST BEFORE YOU REACT!**

First of all, no this is NOT converting to a Kataang fic (sorry to Kataang fans). This is just a momentary conflict in the story.

Second, everything will work out in the end. Just be patient ;)

Third, I know you hate that I made them fight and break up, but hell, it would be so boring if they were just lovey-dovey all the time, right? :D

Fourth, please don't kill meeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'll fix everything soon, I swear

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters in it.

Hope you like it! R&R please! :D


	33. Chapter 29: Rock Bottom

**Chapter 29: Rock Bottom**

* * *

Azula's POV

Geez… Who would have thought that I would ever sink this low? Here I am… Sitting on the couch… Eating ice cream right out of the pint… Wearing week-old sweats… With my brother. And you know what the worst part is?

This is all we've been doing for about a week now. Yup… Hello, Rock Bottom.

"Pass the whipped cream…" groaned Zuko

I groaned back a response while passing him the can, which he sprayed directly in his mouth.

"You know… All those years of training will be lost in about a few weeks if we keep eating like this…" I said, putting a spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream in my mouth.

"Oh, what's the point of everything?" Zuko said hopelessly. "I'm nothing now…"

"Shut up. At least there's like a hundred girls still waiting for you out there. Look at me. I'm a bitch, I'm fat and I suck."

"No offense, Azula, but you can do so much better than Jet… Seriously."

"I know! That's the point! I _could_ have done better but I _didn't_! I had to fall in love with him and his stupid smile… and his stupid hair… and his stupid eyebrows…"

"Hello! Same for me! I had the most amazing girl with me and that stupid friend of yours just had to ruin it all!"

"I already broke up with Jet, okay?"

"Not him! I meant Mai!"

"Oh… Right. Yeah, she's a bitch. I can't believe I was ever friends with her."

"No one can."

"Shut up."

Hours passed as we watched soap opera reruns on TV. I was taking out my anger on the actors while Zuko kept tearing up.

_You're the only one for me… I'll always love you, _said the lead actor to his lover

"LIAR!" I screeched, throwing balled of used tissue at the TV

"H-Hey!" Zuko said, sniffling. "Y-You don't know if he's lying! He might r-really love her and then s-some other slut m-might ruin the b-best thing he ever h-had! Oh, K-Katara! W-Why did you l-leave me?"

I looked at the TV sadly as I handed him another box of tissue. It was our fifth box already. I stuffed my mouth with chocolates and offered him some.

"No, t-thanks…" he said before blowing his nose

Suddenly, we heard a disappointed sigh from behind us. It was Uncle Iroh with two cups of tea in his hands.

"You two should go out…" he said, handing each of us a cup. "Or at least bathe…"

We gave him sad looks in response.

"I have something that will cheer you two up." he said. "Remember, in two days, we'll be going to Ember Island. I'm sure you can find something to soothe your spirits there."

"Do we have to?" Zuko moaned. "Can't we just stay here and think about our places in the universe?"

"Zuzu, Uncle's right. We need to get out of this routine. I swear, I gained 5 pounds in two days." I said

"Fine… But if something bad happens to us, I'm blaming you, Uncle Iroh."

"Trust me…" he said with a knowing smile. "It will be worth it."

Zuko and I got up headed for our rooms.

"Zuko… Why do I get the feeling that Uncle has something planned?"

"Of course he does. Let me guess… You're getting a bad feeling about the trip now, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh. But how did you-"

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

Sokka's POV

"So how are you doing, Toph?" I said, opening a can of soda and sitting on her couch

"Life sucks, as always." Toph replied, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Oh come on… It can't be that bad."

"Well, what would you think after your heart just got crushed by the one person you've always loved and it was all your fault and now that person's being all lovey-dovey with the perfect girl who, by the way, just broke up with her boyfriend?"

I took two sips of my soda and looked at her.

"Yup… That pretty much sucks." I agreed

Suki slapped the back of my head.

"You're not helping, Sokka."

"I don't think he's capable of that, Suki." Toph said. "Why did you ever bring him here? He's just mooching off me. See? He's already eating a subway sandwich!"

Just as I was about to take a bite out of my sandwich, Suki grabbed it, re-wrapped it and put it back in the fridge.

"Aww, man…" I pouted

"Sokka, maybe we should get down to business…" Suki said

"Fine… The thing is, we're worried about you, Toph."

"We, meaning who?" Toph replied

"Meaning me, Suki, Katara, Gran-Gran… Aang…"

"Now I know you're lying. There's no way in hell that Aang's worried about me."

"How would you know?"

"Duh, because he said we weren't friends anymore. If anything, he should be happier because there's no one standing between him and your sister."

"What!"

Seriously? Aang and my sister? That's just… weird. Really weird.

"You didn't know?" Suki said

"Well, guys don't usually pick up on these things!" I said defensively

"What do you see in him, Suki?" Toph said

"Actually… I really don't know…"

The girls giggled and Suki kissed my cheek.

"Just kidding, Snoozles." she whispered

"Anyway…" Toph interrupted. "I'm fine. I swear. If I were you, I'd worry about Sparky and Screechy."

"Who's Screechy?" Suki asked

"It's Azula. Toph gave her a new nickname." I replied

"Hmm… Fitting… I agree, though. Sokka and I visited yesterday and it was just… bad. Those two haven't bathed in like, a week."

"Even _I _think that's going too far." Toph said. "You know, I'm so bummed about their break-up."

"I know, right!" Suki said. "They were perfect for each other!"

"Actually, I was bummed that we won't be able to go to Ember Island anymore but yeah, sure… That too."

"Actually…" I said. "That's another reason why we came here. We might be going somewhere after all."

"Really? Where?"

"Gran-Gran won't say. It's a surprise. Everyone's coming, actually."

"Everyone, meaning who?"

"Katara, Suki, me, Aang, Haru, Ty Lee, Jet-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… _Jet's going?_ But why did he get invited?"

"I don't know. I was against the idea too but Gran-Gran insisted. She said she was being nice and that Jet wasn't all that bad."

"Fine… He won't have anyone to talk to anyway."

"So are you going or not?" Suki asked Toph.

"Fine… What do I have to lose anyway?"

* * *

Zuko's POV

Two days later, we were waiting on the dock for our private yacht to Ember Island. Shortly, the yacht arrived. I was about to bring my luggage to the boat when Uncle stopped me.

"What?" I said. "That _is_ our boat, right?"

I checked the side for the Fire Nation symbol. Yup, there it was. This was definitely ours.

"Yes, Zuko, but we have company." Uncle replied

I kept quiet about it then I tapped Azula's shoulder. She lowered her aviator shades and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uncle says someone else is going with us. Do you know who it is?" I asked her

"No… He never mentioned anything."

"I'm getting nervous. Who could it be?"

A few seconds later, my question was answered. A group of people were heading our way. As they got closer, I heard familiar voices like Sokka's… Toph's… _Katara's_…

I looked closely at them and gasped. It _was_ them.

"W-Wha-"

I was about to ask them what they were doing when Azula beat me to it.

"What are you doing here?" Azula asked, glaring at Jet, who was silently staying alone behind the group.

"I could ask you the very same question." Katara said with a tone of sadness, unable to look at me.

Did she miss me?

"Umm… Uncle said we were going to Ember Island…" I said softly, scratching the back of my head

"SURPRISE!" Gran-Gran and Uncle said simultaneously. "We're all going together!"

"WHAT!" we all screamed

Then, a flurry of questions and violent reactions flooded the air.

"Everyone, keep quiet!" Uncle called. "Kana and I brought you here for a reason. We know you've been going through some… changes… and this _will_ be good for you."

"Keep an open mind. Give it a chance…" Gran-Gran said. "And it can help you understand yourselves and each other…"

It was clear that Uncle and Gran-Gran had made their minds up and there was nothing we can do about it. Reluctantly, we all climbed in the yacht and kept as quiet as possible during the trip.

I casually snuck glances at Katara, who was spending an unusual amount of time with Aang…

"Hey, Sparky…" Toph said, appearing next to me. "I miss having you around, you know…"

"I miss you guys too. Especially Katara…"

"Yep… She's the girl whom everyone wants."

"Hey, it'll be okay. To tell you the truth, I'm starting to hate Aang as much as you do right now…"

"Don't you think it's weird? I mean, between the two of us, I've been eavesdropping on them since our group assembled."

"Toph, that's wrong…. but…. what did you find out?"

"I'm not sure what's going on there but I think it's rehearsed. I mean, after we arrived and saw you guys, I heard Aang and Katara whisper something to each other and then now they're all lovey-dovey."

I doubted at first but then I saw Aang put his arms around Katara. She didn't seem to care. She almost caught me looking at them. Did Katara know I was watching?"

"So what are you saying?" I asked Toph

"I don't know… I'm just suspicious of the whole thing, that's all."

Before I could ask her to elaborate, she walked away and Azula took her place.

"So… What are you going to do now, Zuzu?" she asked me, perching her sunglasses on top of her head.

"I could ask you the same question." I said. "You know, Jet's been looking at you since he got here."

We both looked back at him to check. Just as we faced him, he looked away and tried to look nonchalant. Azula groaned and massaged her temples.

"If we ever survive this, I'm _so_ going to kill Uncle…"

I laughed and patted her shoulder. It was a good thing I was used to Uncle's schemes.

"But then who would make our tea?"

* * *

Author's Note:

YEY! UPDATE!

So… things are starting to get better! I don't know why but I felt the need to add comedic effects to Azula's and Zuko's post break-up situations. Haha :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters in it.

Hope you like it! R&R please! :D


	34. Chapter 30: Crystal Clear

**Chapter 30: Crystal Clear**

* * *

Azula's POV

It was early in the afternoon when we arrived at Ember Island. We were greeted by Zuko's and my old advisers, Li and Lo. Boy, they were old, alright, but they still spoke and moved in sync. Gran-Gran and Uncle Iroh immediately started bonding with them. Ugh, old people…

Li and Lo led us to our old house. It was apparent that no one had used it in a while. It was so… dusty.

"We cleaned it up as much as we can." said Li when she noticed our discomfort.

"But old people can only do so much." continued Lo."

"We seniors will stay in Lo and Li's cabin next door since we can't all fit in here." said Uncle Iroh, walking with the rest of the seniors out the door. "Tonight, we will have dinner on the beach so get ready. Behave yourselves… and no hanky panky."

I blushed furiously and Zuko slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Okay…" Sokka said, walking in front of everyone. "I guess… We're all just going to have to get along for a few days… I suppose we can start by assigning roommates."

There were no complaints from anyone so Sokka continued talking.

"Umm… Katara and I can be… umm… roommates…" giggled Aang

It was obvious that no one approved of them because everyone just rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Katara playfully elbowed him but giggled back. Weird… I never thought Katara was the cougar type…

"Didn't Uncle just say 'no hanky panky?'" Zuko muttered a little loudly

"Are you threatened, Fire-Boy?" Aang smugly replied

Damn… Bad idea. That kid's going to learn the hard way…

"Don't forget, Baldy, you're in _my_ house. You have no power here so if I were you, I'd better straighten up."

"Or what? You'll tell your Uncle on me?"

"At least _I_ have a family." Zuko said, walking in front of Aang and glaring at him

"Ooohh… Burn.." interrupted Haru, earning a slap on the arm from Ty Lee.

"What family? You have a dad who hates you and a crazy sister. Not to mention… _your dead mother._" Aang replied

"Hey, say anything you want about me but when you start insulting my family, you've gone too far!"

"So what are you going to about-"

Before Aang could finish, Zuko gave him a searing punch on the left side of his face. Everyone gasped as Aang fell to the floor.

"_That's _what I'm going to do about it." Zuko said, still giving Aang death glares

"Okay! Okay! That's enough!" Sokka said, holding Zuko back before he could punch Aang again. "Aang, you went too far but Zuko, you shouldn't have punched him."

My brother and Aang sheepishly looked away but neither wanted to apologize.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later." Sokka said. "Here are the roommate assignments: Haru and Jet, Katara and Toph, Aang and me, Suki and Ty Lee and Azula and Zuko."

"Which room do we stay in?" Zuko asked

"Since this is your house, you can stay in the master bedroom." Sokka replied

"What about the rest of us?" asked Katara

"Just go find a decent room and unpack."

Everyone nodded and went off to find a room for themselves while Zuko and I headed to our parents' bedroom. When we went inside, everything was just like how we remembered it. There was one big bed and two dressers on either side of it. There was a vanity mirror on one corner and big window on one side that overlooked the beach. On another corner was a door leading to a balcony and beside it was another door that led to a bathroom. Pictures of our family adorned the wall above the bed.

I stood on the bed and observed the pictures more closely.

"Look, Zuko." I said, pulling him up to stand beside me on the bed. "We were so young in this picture."

I held out a framed photograph of our family portrait. We were happier back then… when Mom was still alive.

"Wow… this seems like such a long time ago…" Zuko replied, wiping the dust away from the picture.

"I know right… It's kind of sad how we were so happy before and now we're just… not."

"Maybe that's why Dad doesn't come here anymore."

"Maybe…"

Not wanting to add more drama to this day, I leapt of the bed and started unpacking my clothes.

"So… how are we going to do this, Zuzu? There's one bed and two of us." I said

"Well, I'm sure neither of us wants to sleep on the floor. Let's just put a bolster between us when we sleep."

"Fine. But I swear to Agni, the moment you start giving in to your… manly urges, I'm kicking you off the bed."

"Deal. So… Was what I did a while ago too much?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… punching Aang…"

"Honestly… No. Frankly, I think he deserved a good ol' kick in the crotch to straighten him up."

"Seriously? You're taking _my_ side?"

"Well, yeah. I might be nice and all now but I still don't like that kid. He's too… umm… What's the word?"

"Cocky?"

"Yup, that's it. Anyway, it was a total low blow for him to make fun of us. Calling me crazy… Pfft…"

Zuko snickered and I gave him a slap on the arm.

"Speaking of that kid…" I said. "What are you going to do about Katara?"

Zuko stopped unpacking and stared into space for a while before he replied.

"I… I don't know…" he said

"Well, if I were you, you better start with that kid."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, the little blind girl-"

"Her name is Toph."

"Fine. _Toph_ obviously still likes him so you just have to make Aang and Toph reconcile, leaving Katara free to be back in your arms again."

"Sounds like a pretty good plan. I'll talk to Toph about it. What about you? What are you going to do about Jet?"

"Shouldn't you be the one discouraging me from getting back together with him?"

"Yeah, but you were really happy when you were with him. Why would I get in the way of that?"

"Fine… Well, I don't know, okay? I'm still mad at him."

"I am too, you know. But get real, Azula. I know you still have feelings for him."

"What? M-Me? No way! Pfft!"

I sat on the bed, trying to look confident about my answer. Zuko can't see through me… At least, I hope not.

"Azula, come on. If you didn't love him, why are you still wearing the necklace he gave you for Christmas?"

"I… uhh…"

I self-consciously fingered the pendant.

"Umm… It makes my eyes sparkle, okay? So there!" I said, avoiding my brother's gaze.

"Are you sure that's the _only_ reason?" Zuko said, sitting beside me, smirking

"Yes! Of course, I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be? What are you implying?"

"Hey… Chill… You're too defensive, sis."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Face it, Azula. You still love him and you know it."

"Well, let's just say I do, but so what? I obviously wasn't good enough for him so it's his loss!"

"What if he comes up to you and tells you that he wants you back?"

"Well, boohoo for him!"

"Yeah, right."

"I'll prove it! There are so many cute guys on the beach so I'll start flirting with one of them in front of Jet!"

"Okay, if you do that, what do you have to prove?"

"I'll prove to _you_ and _Jet_ that I'm so over him!"

Zuko smirked while he restarted unpacking.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that you're going to do that just to get Jet to notice you?" he said

I froze in my tracks and narrowed my eyes.

"It's a perfectly good plan!" I protested. "Just watch me!"

"I won't be the only one watching you…"

* * *

Katara's POV

"Hey, Toph." I said. "I think this room's pretty good. Let's stay here."

Toph nodded and walked past me into the room. She plopped her bag on the floor and lazily lay on the bed.

"Toph, aren't you going to unpack?" I asked, unzipping my duffel bag

"Why? I'm just going to put them all back anyway."

"But, it'll be easier for you."

"You have your style, I have mine…"

"Umm… okay, I guess."

I continued unpacking while Toph lay in bed. She's been really quiet around me lately. Was it something I did or said? Usually, I don't like snooping in other people's business but my curiosity got the better of me so I asked her.

"Hey, Toph… Are you mad at me?"

"No. Why would I be mad at you, Sugar Queen?"

"I… I don't know… You just seem awfully quiet lately. Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Everything's just dandy."

"Okay… If you say so… But you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

Suddenly, Aang went inside the room and hugged me from behind. Boy, he was really taking this whole "pretend-to-be-in-love-with-each-other" thing seriously. It made me a little uncomfortable sometimes but the guy just won't quit. Plus, I was scared to hurt his feelings.

"Come on, Aang!" I said, giggling and playing along. "Not in front of Toph."

He looked back at her and kept a straight face. Hmm… that's unusual… Did something happen between them?

Toph rolled over the other way when she felt Aang's stare on her. I saw him frown slightly at her actions.

"Umm, Aang? I'm kind of busy right now. I'll talk to you later okay? Besides, you should unpack too." I said

"But-" Aang tried to protest

I gave him a stern look. I didn't want to do it, knowing that I'd hurt his feelings, but sometimes that boy is just so… clingy.

He nodded and smiled half-heartedly before walking out the door. I gently closed it after he left.

"So…" Toph said. "When are you going to just fall in Sparky's arms already?"

"Wha-"

How the heck did she know?

"Save it, Sweetness. I know you're only pretending to be all lovey-dovey with Twinkletoes."

"I… I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Look, you're making yourself look like an even bigger fool than you already are."

"Hey, I'm no-"

"I can tell when someone's lying, remember? Did you really think you could fool me? Especially with Aang, aka the worst liar in the world?"

"Well…"

"So, what are you trying to gain exactly? Are you actually in love with Twinkletoes?"

"Well… As a friend…"

"So, you're still in love with Sparky."

"No, I'm not!"

"Look, Katara, it's obvious that your heartbeat quickens whenever you pass by one of those guys and from what I've felt over the past few minutes, you feel nothing for Aang, therefore it has to be Zuko."

"You're being ridiculous! I'm not in love with anyone!"

She scoffed at my answer.

"If you're telling the truth, then why are you so defensive?"

"I'm being defensive because you keep contradicting me!"

"Only because I know you're lying…"

"Ugh! But… I… You… HMPH!"

I ignored her and stomped out of the room.

"Don't worry about it, Sugar Queen." she hollered. "Sparky's already jealous enough!"

I waved her words away like a beetle-fly and ran to the main balcony. As I looked out into the calm ocean, I gathered my thoughts.

Toph can't be right. She's just making it up to tease me. I'm not really in love with Zuko. If I was still in love with him, I wouldn't have broken up with him.

I have to stop thinking about him. I'm here to have a good time. Stop thinking about Zuko…

Stop thinking about Zuko…

Stop thinking about-

"Hey, Katara…" a familiar voice softly said

I turned around and there he was.

_Speak of the devil…_

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah… boring chapter. I'm still trying to figure out the kinks in my plot so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters in it.

Hope you like it! R&R please! :D


	35. Chapter 31: Awkwardness

**Chapter 30: Awkwardness**

* * *

Jet's POV

I let Haru pick out our room since he was the one with more… needs.

"Hey! This is perfect!" he said, opening a door and peeking inside. "The sun shines perfectly through the window so I can do my meditation."

He excitedly ran inside while I followed. There was one bed inside the room but it was spacious enough.

"Dude, let's get this straight." I said, starting to unpack. "I stay on the left side of the bed while you stay on the right."

"But-" he started to say

"Dude, unless you want to sleep on the floor, deal with it."

"Fine… So, why are you so cranky?"

"I think you know why."

"No, seriously, I don't. Nobody ever tells me anything."

"That's because you react in such a weird way."

"Weird? How?"

"Like you start talking about spirit mumbo-jumbo and stuff."

"Dude, it's not mumbo-jumbo! I swear, it heals you internally and-"

"See? You're doing it again."

"Okay, fine. I won't react that way. Just tell me already."

"Fine." I said, sitting on the bed. "Azula and I broke up. Zuko and Katara broke up. Toph and Aang technically broke up and aren't exactly on good terms with each other."

"Whoa. When did all that happen?"

"I don't know… A few days ago, I suppose. Or maybe weeks… Not really sure…"

"So what happened exactly?"

Great, I'm recounting the biggest shame of my life. Yippee.

I lay on my side of the bed with my hands covering my face.

"I was a douche. That's what happened."

"You're going to have to be more specific. You're generally like that, you know."

"Okay fine. I betrayed Zuko because I agreed to some stupid plan of Mai's to sabotage their relationship."

"You what? How could you-"

"Then I tried to fix it but then Katara was sick of all the drama so she broke up with Zuko."

"But that's-"

"Then, Azula found out and she got mad at me and broke up with me."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Not helping."

"Well, what does that have to do with Toph and Aang?"

"Oh… I don't exactly know but the point is, he got his memory back and he found out that Toph was pretending to be his girlfriend so he got mad at her."

"Ohh… well, I guess that's not your fault then."

"Hooray for me. Two out of three."

"Hey, stop with the sarcasm. I'm trying to help you out."

"Okay fine."

"Why don't you try apologizing to Azula?"

"Apologies aren't going to change anything."

"Sure, but it's a start."

"Dude, she won't even look at me."

"Then, surprise her. When she's alone, talk to her."

"What if she walks away?"

"Then keep trying until she finally talks to you."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Well… you might get hurt…. maybe punched in the face… or maybe pushed off a cliff… stabbed in the eye… roasted on an open fire…"

"Not helping."

"By the way, how did Zuko react to this?"

"He hates me."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm neutral, bro."

"Fine. I think I'll go the beach now. I need to… clear my mind and stuff."

"Go ahead."

While I changed into my swimming trunks in the bathroom, Haru called me from outside.

"Hey, Jet." he said. "Check this out."

When I went back inside the room, I saw him holding out a framed picture of the Royal Family.

"Whoa…" I said, blowing away some of the dust. "This must have been taken years ago."

"Yup. Is that Zuko?" Haru said, pointing to a young boy – about twelve years old – sitting quietly beside a woman who I assume was his mother.

"I think so… Wow, he had no scar yet…"

"Is this Azula?"

I pointed to the young girl – about ten years old – on the other side of the picture.

"I suppose. Wow… they looked really happy."

"Uh-huh… "

I shook my head and tried to clear my mind. I started to walk out the door and head to the beach.

"I better go. This family stuff is stressing me out even more."

"Okay…" Haru said. "Just remember my advice, okay? Good luck, later."

* * *

Katara's POV

_I have to stop thinking about him. I'm here to have a good time. Stop thinking about Zuko…_

_Stop thinking about Zuko…_

_Stop thinking about-_

"_Hey, Katara…" a familiar voice softly said_

_I turned around and there he was._

_Speak of the devil…_

Zuko walked a few steps closer and gave me a small smile.

"H-Hey, Zuko…" I said, trying to cover the blush I had on my cheeks with my hair.

"Umm… I was just going to say sorry for my behavior a while ago. You known.. with Aang…"

"Oh… It's okay. He did go a little overboard."

"Yep… I just wanted to apologize to you because I didn't want you to see me like that and I know you care about Aang and… umm… yeah…."

"Well, for the record, he did kind of deserve it."

He smiled bigger at my comment which made his golden eyes gleam. Oh, how I loved his eyes…

"So… yeah… That's it, I guess." he said, starting to walk away. "See you later…"

"Umm… Zuko?" I said, surprising myself.

He turned around and for a moment, a spark of hope appeared on his face. I smiled back sincerely.

"Yes?"

"I just want to say… umm… thank you… You know, for letting us stay here in your house."

"Ohh… Sure… No problem. Make yourself at home… I-Is that it?"

"Ummm… Also, thank you so much for being nice to me…"

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"

"You know… because we… umm… broke up and stuff… I thought, maybe, you'd hate me…"

He gave me the same look he used to give me whenever we were cuddling back when we were still together.

"Katara… you know I could never hate you…" he said softly

"I… I know…"

He smiled at me one more time before walking back to his room. I felt myself holding back the tears in my eyes. Why was I even feeling this way?

I sighed and wiped my tears away with my hand. After taking a deep breath, I decided to change into my swimsuit and go to the beach. Maybe that'll calm me down…

* * *

Azula's POV

As I waited for Ty Lee to set up our umbrella and towels, I scanned the beach for some… adequate guys my age.

"All done!" Ty Lee announced, doing a little twirl.

I lay down on the towel but kept my eyes open for options.

"This is nice, isn't it, Azula?" Ty Lee said, rolling over on her stomach to face me.

"Yup. It's been so long since we've been here." I replied, picking up a pile of white powdery sand and letting it sift through my fingers and fall to the ground. "I forgot how nice it was."

"I know, right. I feel so relaxed… It's the perfect way to unwind…"

I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind when Ty Lee interrupted my reverie.

"So how are things with you and Jet?" she asked, her big grey eyes filled with concern

"There's… There's nothing between me and him anymore."

"You'd think so but no. It's pretty obvious that you two are still in love with each other."

"You know, my brother said the same thing a while ago."

"See? Everyone knows. And speaking of your brother, would you tell him to just win Katara back already? It's really… weird to see her with Aang."

"Totally. I mean… I agree with the part about my brother and Katara and Aang but not the part about me and Jet."

"Zula, it's so obvious. Whenever you two are around each other, there's so much sexual tension."

"You're just imagining things."

Just then, Suki, Toph and Katara walked over to us and started setting their towels and umbrellas up as well.

"Oh really? Hey, girls?" she asked our friends. "Do you think Azula and Jet are still madly in love with each other?"

"100 percent." said Katara

"Of course, they are." Toph said. "Their hearts go crazy when they're around each other."

"Why would you even ask that? They love each other just as much as Sokka loves meat." Suki said

I removed my sunglasses and sat up.

"Hey, that's so not true!" I protested nervously. "I so do not have feelings for him."

"Lie." Toph said, lying down on her towel

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is no-"

"Hey…" interrupted a familiar voice.

We looked back and saw Jet standing there in his swimming trunks. He wore a gentle smile while chewing on the toothpick in one side of his mouth.

Great. Don't give in, Azula. Stay strong. You're mad at him. No mercy.

"Hey, Jet." replied Ty Lee. "What's up?"

"I… uhh…." he said, scratching his head nervously as I tried not to giggle. I looked away to hide the redness in my cheeks.

"Umm… I…. uhh… Can I talk to… umm…"

"Spit it out, Chewey." Toph said

"Umm… uhh… I…"

The rest of the girls anticipated his statement while I tried to distract myself. I was failing miserably and I found myself also waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"I… uhh… Do… umm… D-Do you girls know where Sokka is?"

"Sokka!" the girls asked, clearly disappointed with his question.

I tried to hide my disappointment but I winced at his words too. Sokka? Seriously?

"Yes ladies?" Sokka said, confidently walking to us. "I heard you calling me… Can't get enough of the Sokka-man, huh?"

"Go away, Snoozles. You're interrupting a very sexually tense moment."

"Oh really? Why? Was Jet about to talk to Azula?"

I covered my face in my hands as my ears turned bright red from embarrassment.

"SOKKA!" we all screamed at him, causing him to scratch his head cluelessly.

"What? Everybody knows already. Who cares if I say it out loud?"

"Okay!" said Jet, catching Sokka in a headlock and covering his mouth with his palm. "That's enough out of you! W-Well, I found him, girls. Th-Thanks."

They speed-walked away, leaving us shaking our heads in disbelief. The next sound we heard was Sokka wailing in pain from Jet giving him a slap in the head.

Hmm… That's cute…

Wait. Why did I say that?

Well, he was cute.

No! Stop! Jet is not cute!

You know he is so stop denying it.

Oh great. I'm in a war with myself. This sucks.

I lay back down, pulled my sunglasses back on and tried to relax.

"Suki, I'm impressed." Katara said. "I always thought no one could stand my brother."

"Well, I am a very powerful woman." Suki replied proudly

"In more ways than one. You think I don't feel it when you guys are together?" Toph said, making a disgusted face

Suki buried her face in her hands, earning teasing laughs from everyone except Katara, who looked like she was trying not to puke.

Moments later, everyone calmed down. We lay back, closed our eyes and tried to enjoy the relaxing heat of the sun.

I felt myself dozing off when suddenly, the warmth was cut off and a shadow appeared. I opened my eyes in irritation and frowned at the shadow.

But, my frown quickly disappeared when I saw that the shadow belonged to a strong good-looking guy who was confidently smiling at me.

This is just perfect. I scanned the area and saw Sokka and Jet nearby. The latter was still sneaking glances at us from time to time.

I turned my attention back to the mystery guy in front of me. I put on my best smile and raised my sunglasses.

"Hey…" I said, putting out my hand.

He shook it and introduced himself.

"Hey… I'm Chan."

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, so I wanted to make this chapter longer but it was going to be too long if I did.

So yeah, I'm going to be gone for a while. I'll update around Wednesday next week. VACATION TIME! Hope it doesn't rain on the beach :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters in it.

Hope you like it! R&R please! :D


	36. Chapter 32: Growing Tension

**Chapter 32: Growing Tension**

* * *

Azula's POV

_I turned my attention back to the mystery guy in front of me. I put on my best smile and raised my sunglasses._

"_Hey…" I said, putting out my hand._

_He shook it and introduced himself._

"_Hey… I'm Chan."_

"Azula…" I said, not afraid to hold back my proud smirk.

"So… what's a girl like you doing alone in an awesome place like this?"

"Well, I'm not exactly alone."

Chan and his friend looked around and saw my friends exchanging doubtful glances.

"Hey, ladies…" he said, flashing his toothy grin again

"Haven't I seen you before?" Suki said, raising her eyebrow suspiciously at Chan.

"Oh! I know you!" said Ty Lee. "You're Ba Sing Se High's quarterback!"

"Aren't you a cheerleader at school?" Chan's unnamed friend said.

"Yup. Proud of it."

"Well, in that case…" he said, flipping his hair and winking at Ty Lee. "I'm Ruon-Jian."

From my peripheral view, I saw Ty Lee subtly look at Katara, telepathically calling for help.

"Umm… She's kind of taken…" Katara said, not wanting to continue this conversation with the guy.

"Oh… Well, are you?"

Despite the growing tension, we all looked expectantly at Katara.

"Uhh…. Yeah… I-I am."

Ruon-Jian dejectedly blew his bangs away from his face and turned his attention to his friend.

"Chan, let's get out of here…" he said, not wanting to make eye contact with any of us girls.

"Hold on a sec…." Chan said, keeping his gaze on me. "Do _you _go to Ba Sing Se High?"

"I do, actually." I replied. "I transferred a few months ago."

"Hey wait, are you the Fire Princess?"

"Indeed I am."

"Well, princess, if you're not busy later, maybe you and your friends can chill out at my party. My house is at the end of the beach."

They started walking away when I called out.

"Sure, we'll be there."

He looked back at me and winked.

"Can't wait."

I subtly scanned the area again and saw Sokka and Jet gaping at us. Smiling proudly, I lay back and lowered my sunglasses.

"Umm… what the hell was that?" said Suki.

I raised my sunglasses again and looked at them innocently.

"What?" I said. "Might as well have some fun while we're here."

"Hello! Why would you agree to go to some party of a totally random stranger?"

"He's not a stranger! He goes to our school. His friend even recognized Ty Lee. We're practically in the same rung of the social ladder."

"Zula, he's a total creep."

"Uh-huh…" added Ty Lee. "Plus his friend's hair is prettier than mine…. I don't like that."

"Okay, first of all, you don't know him, Suki. Second, Ty Lee, I'd be more worried about his gender than his hair." I said

"Can I give my input about this conversation?" Katara said

We all turned our attention to her and saw her fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Why did you say 'we,' Azula?" she said. "I mean, he did only invite _you_."

"Oh, come on, girls!" I said. "It'll be fun! Plus I need you guys to be my wingmen!"

A chorus of negativity filled my ears so I whistled to cancel it all out.

"Okay, if you do this with me, I'll buy you all some shoes."

They kept their heads held high for a few moments, until Suki muttered a question.

"What kind of shoes?"

"Any shoes you want. Any style, any brand, any day, as long as you go to the party with me."

"Even boots?" asked Ty Lee, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes."

"How about gladiator sandals?"

"Yes."

"What about wedges?"

"Yes."

"Oooh! Even those cute little pink sparkly rhinestone-encrusted strappy heels from Jimmy Choo-"

"_Any_ shoe, Ty."

Katara, Suki and Ty Lee exchanged looks before nodding simultaneously.

"We're in." Suki said.

"Not me." said Toph. "I don't want shoes. Plus I don't think Gramps will be too happy about this."

"Easy." I said. "We'll sneak out."

"Umm… Sneaking out?" Katara said nervously. "I-I don't think I want to go, after all."

"Wow, Katara. Seems like you're going back to your goody-goody routine." added Toph

"Hey!" Katara huffed. "I'm not-"

"When did she stop?" I asked

"Ever since we met at the dock. She's been lying about Aang and her, you know."

"Toph! Why would you say that?"

"Oh, please." Ty Lee said. "Even _I_ knew that."

"Everyone knew, Katara." Suki said. "Well, almost everyone."

"Hey, it was a perfectly plausible lie!" Katara defended.

"No way." I said. "The only person who isn't sure about whether it's true is my brother…. and probably yours. No offense, Suki."

"None taken." said Suki. "I agree one hundred percent though."

Katara was growing redder by the second. She knew she had been caught. Damn, this girl has to learn how to lie from master. Maybe I'll teach her something tomorrow…

"By the way," Toph said. "Why did you tell those morons that you were taken?"

"I…" Katara said. "I… don't know."

"I know!" Ty Lee said, waving her arm up in the air like a butt-kissing schoolgirl. "It's because she's still in love with Zuko!"

"Ding, ding, ding!" Toph said, mimicking a buzzer. "That's correct! Ten points for you!"

She started to imitate a game show host when she spoke again.

"And now, for a bonus question! Ty Lee, why did Katara pretend to be together with Aang?"

"Because she wanted to make Zuko jealous!"

"Corrrrrrect again! You win tonight's game!"

We all giggled as Ty Lee pretended to blow kisses at 'the audience.'

"Oh yeah?" Katara said, "Why do _you_ care so much, Toph?"

"Umm… Is that another question?" asked Ty Lee

"I _don't_!" said Toph

"Oh really? You're not the only one who can tell if someone's lying!" retorted Katara

"At least I'm not desperate enough to pretend that Aang is my boyfriend!"

"Excuse me? You _were_! That's exactly why Aang got mad at you!"

Their voices were so loud that some people started to stare at us.

"Calm down, you guys!" said Ty Lee and Suki.

Katara and Toph ignored them and continued with their argument.

"Hey, Sugar Queen, why don't you shut up? You don't know squat about what happened between Aang and me so don't you dare talk about it like you do!"

With that, Toph stormed into the house and slammed the door behind her.

"Ugh!" Katara said. "Can you believe her! Did she just slam the door in my face? How can she be so… infuriating?"

"Okay, okay…" Suki said. "You both need to calm down."

Katara kept her back turned to us but we could clearly see that she was shaking from anger.

"_Both_!" Katara said

Then, she turned to us, making us scoot away in shock at her expression. Her eyes were bulging – the left one was twitching slightly. Her forehead formed wrinkles and her mouth resembled that of a rabid pitbull's.

"I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" she shrieked.

Seconds later, she stormed into the house as well, muttering curses at Toph.

"By the way," she snapped before she entered the house. "I'm coming with you later. That'll show Toph who's the goody-goody!"

After the door was slammed for the second time today, we all started to relax again.

"Guys," Ty Lee said. "I have a really bad feeling about this party."

"I know right." Suki agreed. "Azula, those had better be some damn good shoes…"

* * *

Sokka's POV

As soon as Chan and Ruon-Jian left, Jet and I ran inside and gathered the guys.

"So what's this all about?" asked Haru

"Guess who we just saw inviting the girls to a party." Jet said, leaning forward

"Who?" Zuko, Aang and Haru all asked

"Chan and Ruon-Jian."

"No way!" Zuko said. "What were they doing here?"

"Apparently, Chan also has a beach house nearby." I replied, looking inside the fridge for some meat.

"Well, are the girls going?"

"Not all of them." Toph said, entering the dining room. She sat beside the rest of the guys and put her feet on the table.

Aang frowned and strangely concentrated on the window behind him.

"You're the only one not going?" asked Haru

"Uh-huh. The rest of them were bribed by shoes." Toph replied

"So what do we do?" asked Zuko, still trying to keep the conversation away from Jet.

Geez… Those guys can be such drama queens sometimes…

"We'll follow them!"Jet said, slamming his fist on the table. "That's what we'll do!"

"Uncle Iroh's not going to allow that." Haru said

"That's what I said." Toph agreed

"Look, they have to sneak out too and most likely, they'll do it before dinner." Jet said. "Once they start moving, we give them a five-minute headstart and then we follow. We'll all get in that party and get them out. It'll take, like fifteen minutes. Twenty, tops."

"Are you sure about this?" Haru said. "We'll all get in trouble if we get caught."

"Look…" Zuko said. "All of us know that those guys are creeps, okay? I don't want my sister and Kat-"

Zuko stopped to rethink his words when he saw Aang's frown deepen. Not wanting to start a fight, Zuko changed his sentence.

"I don't want my sister and _our friends_ around them." he said

"Cool." Toph said. "I'm in."

"I thought you didn't want to go in the first place?" I asked, munching on a fried chicken leg.

"I didn't want to go there to party and dance and flirt with dumb boys..." Toph said, to which Aang rolled his eyes.

You know, for a monk, he can really hold a grudge.

"But hey, if we're causing trouble, I want to go." Toph continued.

"Fine." Jet said. "So it's settled. We better go keep an eye on those girls."

Hmm… I think this could be the return of Wolf-Batman…

"Oh, and Sokka?" Jet said.

"What?"

"No masks or beards or any costume. That includes Wolf-Batman."

"Aww man! But-Hey wait! How did you know?" I asked, outraged

"Dude, it was pretty obvious. I saw your mask when I snuck into your room once."

"What? Why did you go in my room?"

"So I could write those messages in fake blood on your mirror."

I gasped and shuddered at the memory. I pointed at him accusingly with my half-eaten chicken leg.

"That was _you!_" I said, standing up from my seat. "Dude, I woke up screaming for weeks because of that!"

Jet and Haru just laughed at my reaction. Sitting back down, I saw Zuko quietly snickering beside me. Jet and Haru bumped fists at their victory. Jet held out his fist for another one but slowly put it down once he realized that he and Zuko weren't talking as of the moment.

An awkward silence crept into the room as I sat back down.

"So is everyone in or not?" I asked, breaking the silence.

I received nods from everyone, even Aang who was still staring at the window.

Toph ecstatically jumped up and pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" she cheered. "Let's break some rules!"

* * *

Author's Note:

As you can see, I'm back from the beach! It was awesome sauce! *cheers*

Ruon-Jian kind of reminds me of Justin Bieber. That's weird. Lol

Don't you just LOVE shoes? Shoes = 3 Teehee :D

I missed taking lines from the series and making them significant in my fic. I just _had_ to do the "Calm Katara" thing. Lmao

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters in it.

Hope you like it! R&R please! :D


	37. Chapter 33: Party Gone Wrong

**Chapter 33: Party Gone Wrong**

* * *

Azula's POV

A few minutes after sunset, we were already walking to Chan's house. I had put on my best outfit – or at least the best one I packed. I wore a red halter with a gold collar and red mid-thigh-length wrap skirt. Since we were on the beach, I wore my flats instead of heels. My hair was in its usual half-topknot to create a "fun and flirty" look.

"So what did you tell Uncle so he'd let us out?" Ty Lee asked, checking her top for dirt. She wore a butt-length maroon tube top with ruffles down the middle with tight black knee-length leggings and wooden wedges.

"I told him we were going to look for seashells and fireflies." I replied. "That way, we can return home even after two hours or so."

"I'm still not sure about this." said Suki, slinging her heavy bag on her shoulder. "Besides, where do you expect us to leave our clothes? Why couldn't we just go there in the clothes we were wearing when we left the house?"

"Uncle would never have allowed us if he saw us in our clothes know. He'd know something was up. Plus, we have to look totally hot for this party." I replied. "Don't worry, Suki. You look awesome anyway."

Suki tried to put on a smile as she readjusted her green floral one-strap top and her beige cargo shorts. She literally marched alongside us as she tried not to get sand in her lace-up gladiator sandals.

"I don't really understand why you had to wear those sandals, Suki." added Katara. "They're so high-maintenance."

"True… But I do look awesome in them." replied Suki

It was pretty obvious why my brother was so attracted to Katara. She was very pretty even without trying. Now, she wore a simple light blue sleeveless sundress and flip-flops with bejeweled straps but hell, she looked like a million bucks.

"What if we get caught?" she asked.

To tell the truth, I actually didn't know what to say if ever we did get caught…

"Ummm… We'll cross the bridge when we get there." I said

* * *

Zuko's POV

When the girls were halfway to Chan's house, we followed suit. Instead of changing into fancy outfits like they did, we dressed comfortably – in shirts, cargo shorts and sneakers.

"So you told your uncle that we would go with the girls to hunt for seashells?" Sokka asked

"Did he believe it?"

"Well, we're here now, aren't we?"

"True. Wait, what's the plan once we get there? Do we just like… make a dramatic entrance and kick down the door or something?"

"No." Jet said. "The concept is to get them out as quickly as possible. No riots or whatever."

"Aww, man." Toph complained. "I got all excited for nothing."

"Okay, what happens if Chan gets mad? Or wants to start a fight?" Sokka said again.

"Easy. We just ignore him until we go out."

"Somehow, I don't think that plan's going to work." I added. "Get real, guys. Chan's a dumb jock. The only way he knows how to settle something is to punch the hell out of it."

"Okay, fine." Jet said. "New plan. No punching until absolutely necessary."

"I like this plan better." Haru said. "There's a better chance that I can save my manicure."

* * *

Iroh's POV

Kana, Lo, Li and I watched as the teenagers walked along the beach.

"Hunting for seashells? Pfft…" scoffed Kana. "We made better lies back when we were young. What's this generation coming to?"

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Lo asked

"I know that boy, Chan. He's not one to be trusted." Li added

"Don't worry about them." I replied, chuckling softly. "Let them have their fun while they're young."

Ahh, to be young and foolish…

* * *

Azula's POV

Not long after, we arrived in front of Chan's house. We heard cheering and loud hip-hop music from inside the fairly-sized house.

I rang the doorbell and patiently waited until Chan answered the door.

"Hey. You made it." he said, letting us in.

I tried not to wince as the smell of alcohol and cheese pizza filled the air. My friends quickly found a clean – well, clean enough – place to sit and left me alone, standing there.

"Hey, come on guys!" I said. "It's mingling time!"

"Excuse me but in case you've forgotten, Suki and I are taken." Ty Lee said, inching away from the pizza stain on the couch's armrest.

"Okay, then. Katara, be my wingman." I said, pulling Katara to Chan's direction.

Katara tried to struggle free but I held on firmly to her arm.

"Hey, Chan." I said, elbowing Katara and trying to make her look confident. "Cool party."

"Thanks. Want some beer?"

He held out a bottle of the foul-smelling liquid. I smiled awkwardly but pushed the bottle away.

"No, thanks. Umm… I'm ready for a tour of the house…"

He slung his arm around my shoulders and led me to the corridor.

Peeking behind me, I saw Chan's friend – Ruon-Jian was it? – try to mingle with Katara.

Pfft, good luck with that.

* * *

Zuko's POV

We arrived in front of Chan's house not long after the girls did. Luckily, he left the door open so we were able to get in without making a scene.

Discreetly, we scanned the area for the girls and saw them lounging on a couch by the corner. Well, actually, only Suki and Ty Lee were there. Damn. Where the hell were Katara and my sister?

"Hey, girls!" Haru said

The girls didn't even look up. I guess they thought we were more of the creeps who keep hitting on them. Suki put her hand up and started to shoo us away.

"How many times do we have to tell you boys? We're ta-"

Then, she looked up. Her glare softened when she saw us there.

"Oh my god, what the hell took you guys so long?" Suki said. "Do you know how many beer-breathed guys have been hitting on us? It's disgusting!"

"Wait!" Sokka said. "You knew we were coming?"

"No, but we hoped you would."

"Totally!" added Ty Lee. "Plus, Azula went with Chan and Katara's over there with Chan's friend who has better hair than I do!"

"What!" Jet and I simultaneously said

I looked around and saw Katara leaning uncomfortably on a doorway and a funny-looking guy trying to flirt with her.

Without hesitation, I marched up to them.

"H-How about skateboarding? Do you like that?" the guy slurred. "Because, like, one time, my friend just totally wiped out on this half-pipe and we were all like, whoa… but then he was all like… wicked, dudes."

My god, this guy was going slower than a snail-sloth on a lazy summer day.

"Hey, Katara, I need to talk to you for a minute." I said, gently pulling her away.

"Hey, wait! I was just about to tell her about-"

"Umm, maybe next time, Ruon-Jian." Katara replied, clinging to me more tightly than expected.

Once we arrived at a considerable distance from him, I looked at Katara. She was still holding on to me. Hmm…

"Are you okay?" I asked her, squeezing her hand. "He didn't… try anything, did he?"

"No..." she replied, still not letting go. "He was just incredibly boring and I almost died."

"Are you sure? You look so nervous…"

"I… I just don't like this crowd, that's all…"

"Don't worry… We'll be out of here soon. The whole gang's here."

I pointed to where the rest of our friends were and she smiled up at me. Wow, I think it's the first time we've talked like this ever since we umm… broke up.

"Zuko?" she said, looking up at me with her big ocean blue doe eyes

"Yeah?"

"Umm… thank you. I-I mean, if you hadn't come along, who knows what he could have tried later on…"

"Hey, I'm here for you, remember?"

She nodded and then realized that her grip was a little too tight. She let go and started to walk back to the group.

"Hey, Tara?" I said

"Yeah?"

"Umm, promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't hang around with people like him anymore…"

She gave a small smile before she replied.

"I promise…"

With that, she walked back to the rest and sat on the couch beside Ty Lee. I followed suit.

"Hey, guys, did you see where Chan went with my sister?" I said

They pointed to a corridor on the far end of the room and I ran as fast as I could. Sweat started to drip down the side of my head as I grew more worried about my sister.

I came across glass double-doors that led to a balcony. I was about to burst in when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking behind me, I saw that it was Jet.

"Look, I know you're mad at me but please let me help you. Despite what everyone thinks of me, I still care about Azula."

Well, it was true. I _was_ still kind of mad at him… but hey, who am I to fight love?

I nodded at him and gave a small smile. Just when we were about to burst through the doors, we heard a shriek from inside.

"Chan! Get off me!"

Jet and I exchanged alarming looks and practically broke the doors down. We saw Azula trying to break free of Chan's grip on both of her wrists. He had her back up against a wall while he was pressing himself too closely to her.

And it was all I needed to see…

"Get the hell off my sister!" I yelled

I grabbed his arms and tore them away from my sister's wrists while Jet ushered a crying Azula away from Chan.

"Go." he told her. "Go to the rest of the gang. We'll catch up with you later."

She ran back to the living room as fast as she could. As soon as she was gone, Jet delivered a jaw-breaking blow to Chan's cheek.

"What the hell, man? You guys weren't even invited!" Chan complained, gripping his cheek, which was starting to bruise.

"Lay off my sister, okay!" I demanded, giving Chan a threatening push, which sent him thumping back to the wall.

We were about to turn away and leave when Sokka appeared behind us and started jeering at Chan.

"Yeah!" he said. "You just got owned, bitch!"

Big mistake.

Chan quickly got up and grabbed him by the collar. Before we could go and help him, he stopped us.

"No, guys." he said. "I have a score to settle with him."

"What?" Chan said. "What score? You're lucky I never picked on you in school, you little shrimp!"

"Yes, you did!"

Sokka awkwardly pulled his Wolf-Batman mask out of his pocket and put it on.

"My god, that was you!" Chan roared angrily. "I'm going to beat you down so hard that you won't even have time to notice the pain until you're dead! And you know what the best part is? You can't do anything about it, Little Man!"

I looked alarmingly at Jet and we silently pleaded Sokka to let us help. He still refused. My god, this guy is crazy…

"Any last wordS?" threatened Chan

"You know what the funny thing is about people who are shorter than you?" Sokka said, chuckling softly.

"What?"

"They always have an easier access to your groin!"

With that, Sokka kicked Chan's privates as hard as he could and Chan quickly crumbled down, clutching his lower area and groaning on the ground. Sokka fell down from his grip and quickly ran back to Jet and I. We exchanged high-fives and went back to the living room.

"I'll get you for this! You're all dead!" Chan yelled from the balcony

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I decided to chip in my share of mocking.

"Party's over, Chan! Thanks for the invite!"

* * *

Azula's POV

Later that night, we were back at the beach in front of the house. We sat around a fire and started to relax after the… traumatic experience.

"I'm really sorry, Uncle." I said shamefully as Uncle handed me a cup of tea. "I didn't know what I was thinking. I-"

"There will be time to explain later, Azula." he replied with a smile. "For now, just relax."

As I blew on my tea to cool it, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I faced the person and saw Jet. Damn… this wasn't going to be good.

"Hey, umm…." he said. "Can I talk to you?"

I figured I should at least give him a chance to explain. After all, he saved me from Chan.

I nodded and walked with him a little farther from the group so we can get some private time together.

"What the hell were you thinking, Azula?" he said angrily, facing the dark ocean.

"Wha-"

"Azula, he could have done very bad things to you! Do you know that? Why were you being so stupid?"

I started getting angry as well. It wasn't as if he was the smartest guy in the world.

"Maybe you should have asked yourself that question when you were conniving with Mai!"

"I know! I regret it now, okay?"

"Well, it's already done so there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

"Look, what do you want me to say? I already said sorry! I practically saved you from ruining your life and you're still mad at me!"

"It can't make up for the fact that you broke my freakin' heart!"

"You act like I'm such a bad guy for what I did! It's not like you were Little Miss Angel!"

"Oh yeah? Did I ever do anything as bad?"

"Yes! You did worse!"

"Name one time!"

"_You ran over Aang!_"

I gasped. My god…. How did he know?

"I… I…."

I was at a loss for words. It's true…. I've been such a hypocrite all this time…

"How did I know?" he said, looking at me sadly now. "Mai told me. Then, I asked your driver, Zhao if it was true and he said yes."

"I didn't mean it at the time… I was a different person! You have to understand!"

"I do, Azula! I really do!"

He walked over to me and held my hands gently.

"I really do understand. It's okay. I wouldn't have loved you if I didn't."

"Oh, Jet-"

Tears started to form in my eyes and I started to choke on my words.

"I… I just hope you can understand that when I started that plan with Mai, I was a different person too…" he said, looking straight into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry… It's just… Y-You were my first and I was so in love with you and it's not fair because I've tried so hard to get mad at you but I can't because I still have feelings for you-"

"So why can't we be together again?"

I thought about it for a moment and smiled up at him. Who said we couldn't?

"Look… let's make a deal." I said. "I'll admit it to Aang and apologize. You never ever _ever_ pull that shit again and then we can be together. I just don't want us making the same mistakes… And… I want us to start loving each other again."

Jet smiled mischievously and kissed the back of my hands.

"I never stopped loving you…"

* * *

It was getting later and almost everyone was already sleeping in the house. Aang and I were the only ones left at the bonfire.

"Hey, Aang…" I said from my seat directly across Aang's.

"Yes?" he said, still staring straight into the fire, which was the only thing he had been doing the whole night.

"I have to tell you something. It's something bad and you'll probably hate me so much for it…"

"I'm sure I won't. Go… What is it?"

"Umm… remember that time when you got run over and you got amnesia?"

"What about it?"

"I…. Umm… It was me in that car. It was my fault you got run over."

"Oh… that? I knew that months ago."

"What? How?"

"I recognized you from inside the car seconds before I got hit. You had that evil smirk on your face."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No."

"Why haven't you told them?"

"I just… I don't think they should know. It'll cause more trouble."

"Y-You're not mad?"

"No. I told you I wouldn't be."

"No, you told me you wouldn't hate me. Why aren't you mad at me?"

"I'm a monk. That's what they teach us in the Air Temples…. Besides, I think getting amnesia was one of the best things that has happened to me…"

I raised my eyebrow at his statement. I had a feeling this had something to do with Toph…

"Can I ask you something else?" I added, feeling nosey

"Go ahead…."

"Do the monks in your Air Temples teach you to always forgive and forget?"

"Yes, that's why I forgave you."

I drew in a big breath and asked him a question that, I think, gave him an epiphany.

"Then why haven't you forgiven Toph?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Whew! That was long! :D

Lol, so yeah, I hate Chan and Ruon-Jian (who still reminds me of Bieber)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters in it.

Hope you like it! R&R please! :D


	38. Chapter 34: The Morning After

**Chapter 34: The Morning After**

* * *

Jet's POV

I woke up before dawn the next day. I guess I was just so pumped from last night. I mean, hello, my girlfriend just agreed to get back together with me. That was just… awesome.

No one was awake yet. Not surprising. I headed out to the main balcony and get some fresh air. A few moments later, the sun started to rise and began to dye the sky with yellow. Wow… It was just like Azula's eyes… golden, striking, beautiful…

A glimpse of red caught my eye from the right. I looked and saw a single flower blooming from a tall bush that reached up to the balcony. It seemed to shimmer and glow when the sun hit it. I've heard of this before actually. It was a firelily, the Fire Nation's national flower. It was used for many things too. Some waited for it to turn into a fruit, then ate it. Some ground it and mixed some other stuff with it to make medicines. Some simply used it for decoration. But I had my own use for it today. I quickly plucked it from the bush and as if on cue, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and caught those glowing eyes that I was just thinking about.

"You're up early…" Azula said, strolling casually towards me

"Look who's talking…" I replied, hiding the flower behind me

"I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here actually."

"Umm… do you want me to leave? I mean-"

"No. Not at all. It's just… I'm all messy and unprepared right now."

Jet looked at her up and down. Her hair was in a loose messy ponytail and she had no make-up on, which made her face look paler – not as pale as Mai's but paler than it usually looked. She was wearing a t-shirt with a pink leopard-cat design and black shorts. Instead of sandals or heels or flip-flops on her feet, there were fuzzy leopard-cat slippers. I automatically smiled when I saw the necklace I gave her still around her neck.

"What?" she said, slightly giggling. "You think I look ridiculous, don't you?"

"No, no…" I reassured her. "Of course not! It's just… I'm surprised you kept the necklace…"

She fingered it for a moment then looked back up at me.

"Why wouldn't I keep it?" she said. "I mean… I do love it…"

"Oh really?"

I smirked and put the flower in front of her. She smiled before taking it in her hands and inhaling its scent.

"Well, what else do you love?" I asked

"Umm…" she said, pretending to think. "I love…. warm bagels in the morning, chocolate milkshakes, black furry leopard-cats…"

"Yeah, I totally didn't notice."

I chuckled and pointed at her outfit. She put her hands on her hips and tried to pout but she ended up laughing with me.

"Hey, leopard-cats are awesome, okay?" she said. "They're powerful and graceful and strong-"

"Just like you…" I replied, putting my hands around her waist.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, what else do I love? I love… beaches… firelilies… brown-haired guys… brown-haired mischievous guys like you… and… you."

"Well, guess what? I love you too…"

Before I could even make a move, I felt her push her lips on mine and her arms encircling my neck. I smiled into the kiss and tightened my grip on her waist, supporting her so that she wouldn't tip over.

God, how I missed this… I missed her soft lips, her smooth skin and just… her comforting warmth…

When we broke the kiss, I could barely breathe. I was still seeing stars because it was just so… good.

"See?" she said, smirking at me. "If you screw up again, you'll miss out on all of that."

"Trust me." I replied, pulling her in for another kiss. "I won't this time. I promise…"

Then, once again, our lips connected and everything around us didn't matter anymore…

* * *

Zuko's POV

When I woke up, I was surprised to find myself alone on the bed. Azula must have woken up early… Weird…

I shook the sleepiness out of my head and stretched. Fully woken up, I walked down the halls trying to look for anyone who was also already awake. I guess everyone was still tired out from the late night. Well, almost everyone…

As I reached the living room, I saw my sister smiling brightly and sniffing a firelily that she held in her hands. I stopped in my tracks and gave her a weird look. She saw me, smiled at me and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Okay… this is weird." I said. "Are you okay? Are you like… sick or something?"

"No, Zuzu!" she said, half giggling, then skipping away.

Yes. Skipping. Seriously.

"I'm just having a great morning!" she called before entering our parents' room.

I stared at the door she just closed for a minute, then looked around me, half wondering if this was a dream and half waiting for people to pop out and tell me I was on some televised prank or whatever.

"H-Hey Zuko…"

I looked at the balcony and saw Jet leaning on the sliding glass doors.

"Umm… Hey…"

I was still unsure about our friendship status right now. I mean, he _did_ save my sister but he also kind of responsible for my break-up with Katara… Does that even things out?

"Can I talk to you out here for a minute?" he asked

Instead of replying, I walked over to the balcony, leaned on the railing and waited for him to talk. A few moments passed but silence remained. A cool breeze passed by when he finally took a deep breath and started explaining.

"Look, Zuko…" he started. "There are just… so many things I want to tell you right now… First of all, my god, I really am sorry about the Katara thing… I mean, I was so stupid before…"

I nodded in response, holding back a smile.

"And then I met your sister and everything changed. She_ changed_ me, Zuko. I know I can't do anything about it anymore and I'm sorry for ruining it for you… for Katara. Trust me, dude… If there's anything I could do to make it up to you and her, I would. I swear, just tell me and I'll do it."

"Well, I-"

"No, Zuko. Let me finish, please. Another thing is about your sister… I… I really love her, Zuko and I know you're still mad at me and everything but you deserve to know that Azula and I want to get back together… I wanted to know if it was okay with you. I mean, I don't want to get in the way of family here… So… what do you say?"

"To start off, you _were_ stupid before and thank god you realized it." I started, letting out my grin. "Second, as long as you keep my sister safe and happy, it's all good with me. Third, I shouldn't have blamed you so much for the break-up. I mean, you made a mistake but hey, it was still Katara's choice in the end… and well, she just… didn't choose me…"

I inhaled deeply before speaking again. I didn't like talking about the break-up… It just reminded me of how much I missed her…

"So yeah, I apologize for getting so mad at you." I continued. "And beating the crap out of you in public."

I mocked him a bit with that statement and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on." he said, grinning back. "You did _not_ punch me that hard."

"Dude, get real. You still have a slight bruise on your jaw."

"It still wasn't that hard. Plus you still punch like a girl."

"Well, if I punch like a girl, then you punch like Haru!"

"What! Dude, that's so not true! No one sucks like Haru!"

"Oh come on!" Haru said, suddenly joining us on the balcony and scratching his head. "You guys aren't even friends and you're _still_ making fun of me? Man, I can't catch a break…"

Jet slapped his back but looked back at me.

"Haru, we're good now…"Jet said, holding out his hand. "Right?"

I took his hand and caught them both in a group hug.

"Right…" I replied, still not letting go.

"Hey!" Sokka suddenly interrupted, standing at the balcony doorway. "Why wasn't I included in this hug? I feel so rejected."

He received a punch on the arm from Toph before he rushed to the fridge to find food.

"Watch out, guys!" Toph said, walking back inside while laughing. "There's a huge ball of testosterone on the balcony!"

Laughing as well, we let go of each other and started to make our way back to the living room. Before Jet walked away, I caught his shoulder and stopped him. He looked back at me with a confused expression.

"One more thing." I said, letting go of him. "Thank you, really…"

"Huh?" he said. "For what?"

"Last night…"

"Huh? Okay, Zuko, I don't know what kind of sensual dreams you've been having but I assure you, I like girls."

"Dude! No way! That's sick! Stop ruining the moment!"

"Well, I'm sorry! You know I have a dirty mind."

"Geez. What does Azula see in you?"

"Believe me, I'm wondering too…"

"Anyway, will you let me finish?"

"Fine, go ahead."

"Thank you for saving my sister last night."

"Oh… That? No problem."

"Seriously, dude. I mean, I don't think I could have handled Chan without you and Sokka."

"Well, we all knew that…"

I gave him a friendly slap on the head and laughed. I actually missed the guy…

* * *

Aang's POV

"_Do the monks in your Air Temples teach you to always forgive and forget?"_

"_Yes, that's why I forgave you."_

_I drew in a big breath and asked him a question that, I think, gave him an epiphany._

"_Then why haven't you forgiven Toph?"_

Azula's statement kept me up all night. God, she was right. I… I just don't know anymore. I mean, why the hell was I so affected by Toph's lie? I already forgave Azula and hell, she tried to kill me – and almost succeeded – but I still haven't forgiven Toph because of her lies, which when you think about it, were really kind of… minor. I mean, she meant well… she never hurt me… she said all those nice things to me when we were "dating."

So why the hell did it bother me?

And why did it bother her so much that I was in love with Katara?

Umm… I still am, right? Maybe… I don't know… I mean, this thing with Katara was kind of changing me into a different person… I didn't even mean what I said to Zuko before… I don't hate him… I just… I can't look at him straight in the eye after what I told him…

Man, I'm confused. To top it off, I still haven't slept a wink and it's already dawn.

Maybe I should ask for Sokka's advice…

* * *

Author's Note:

Yey! Jetzula lives! 3 And yes, I really think Azula's the type of person who would like cats in real life. :D

Lol. JETKO love. You know, they're my Yaoi OTP. I mean, hello, Jet = sexy and Zuko = even MOAR sexy therefore Jet + Zuko = INFINITE SEXINESSSSSSS! 3 3 3

well, Aang's finally thinking right. About time, huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters in it.

Hope you like it! R&R please! :D


	39. Chapter 35: Epiphany

**Chapter 35: Epiphany**

* * *

Sokka's POV

Man, I can't believe I wasn't included in their hug. I'm cuddly too! Well, I would have probably ruined the moment but hell, a guy like me needs love too!

As I bit hungrily into my turkey sandwich, I felt a head position itself on my shoulder.

"Good morning…" Suki said, lounging comfortably beside me

"Good morning too." I replied, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"So what's new?"

"Well, I think Jet and Zuko are friends again. They were hugging. They didn't include me! Can you believe it?"

"Sokka, it was probably a special moment between them."

"Still…"

"Oh come on. You can't be too sad. I mean, after what you did last night, you must be pretty proud…"

"What? What did I do last night?"

"You know, standing up to Chan. I'm really proud of you, you know."

"Really? I mean, no big deal, I've wanted to kick the guy's ass for a while now.""

"Well, yes, but you finally did it. I'm really proud of you."

"You are?"

"Uh-huh."

"So you don't think I'm a wimp anymore?"

"I never did…"

She put her arm around my waist and tightened her grip. I held her closer and leaned in for a kiss.

Then, just as everything in the universe was about to coincide with what I wanted, yet again, it proved me wrong.

"Hey, Sokka…" Aang said, standing in front of us

I groaned and slapped my forehead.

"Yes, Aang?" I asked in a deadpan tone. "What is it?"

"Umm… I need some advice."

"Now?"

I looked at Suki then Aang, then Suki, then Aang. I sighed then followed Aang into the room we shared. After closing the door behind me, I sat on my bed.

"So what's bothering you?" I said, putting on my fake beard and stroking it.

"Sokka, can we do this without the beard? It freaks me out." he replied, wincing slightly

"Hey, you asked me for help and I'm going to do it my way."

"Fine, fine. Look, I don't know what to do about Toph."

"Is it the way she punches people? Trust me, it bothers me too."

"No, it's not and you're only mad about that because she bruises you a lot."

"She bruises you too!"

"Not lately. We're not exactly the best of friends right now, remember?"

"Oh, right. Is that what this is about?"

"Sort of… I mean, I don't know why the heck I'm so mad at her."

"If you don't know, then don't be mad. Hello, getting mad for no reason? That's just… crazy."

"Well, she's still mad at me anyway. Do you know why?"

"Aang, everyone knows why. Actually, everyone knows every little detail of what happened when you guys fought."

"What? How?"

"Meh… Word gets around…"

"Well, anyway, will you tell me why she's mad?"

"Okay, fine. She's mad because you're still madly obsessed with my sister."

"Well, what's so wrong about that?"

"Dude, it's not healthy. First of all, you have to get over her because she's obviously still in love with Sparky-Pants."

"Well, what if he's wrong for her?"

"Are you kidding me? I want them to get married already! And I'm supposed to be the overprotective brother!"

"What? Well, I don't know anymore, okay? I don't know how I feel…"

"Okay, fine. Tell me how you felt when you still had amnesia and you were 'Toph's boyfriend.'"

"Well… I felt okay with it… It wasn't weird or awkward… But hey, I had amnesia back then."

"Well, think about it now… How would you feel if you were her boyfriend now?"

He thought about it for a while. At first he looked so confused about the idea but then later on, his features softened as if he realized something.

"To tell you the truth…. It wouldn't be that bad… I mean, she can be really sweet if she wants to be… And she's kind too… And caring… And honest – brutally honest, sometimes but still… And pretty… I mean, have you seen her eyes? I've… I've never seen that eye color before… It's just this shade of pale green and it's just… beautiful. She's beautiful…"

I smirked at him and slapped his back.

"Ha! Knew it! Suki totally owes me ten bucks!" I said

"Huh?" he replied

"We made a bet."

"You bet on me?"

"Yes. I bet that you would finally realize you were in love with Toph within the week."

"What? How could you bet on- Wait! I-I'm in love with Toph now?"

"Dude, you totally are. It's pretty obvious. I've seen that look…"

"What look?"

"The look you just did. That spacey, cosmic, I-just-realized-that-I'm-in-love-with-someone look…"

"What?"

"Yep… Totally… I've seen it on my sister a lot. She does that when Zuko gets brought up in the conversations…"

"You mean before, right? As in before they broke up?"

"Hate to break it to you but she still does that… Sometimes I even hear her crying in her room…"

He stayed quiet for a while, putting on a frown.

"D-Do you think he really makes her that happy? Zuko, I mean…" he finally said

"Of course… Have you seen them? I mean, they're like… soulmates or something."

"Yeah… Do you think I can get over Katara?"

"Aang, I think you already have… I mean, all this time I had a feeling it was just infatuation that you felt for her…"

"So what am I going to do about Toph?"

"Well, first, I think you should apologize…"

"I _have_ been kind of a jerk to her…"

"Then… I think you should tell her how you feel – if you're sure, that is. And maybe… try to give it like a trial period… If both of you like it, then, hey, good for you…"

"That's… That's actually very good advice, Sokka… Thank you…"

"That's what buddies are for, Aang."

He gave me a fistbump before rushing out of the room, probably to find Toph.

Wow, two great deeds in two days in a row... I'm on a roll…

* * *

Toph's POV

It was pretty much a peaceful day for everyone, what with Chewey and Sparky friends again and Chewey and Princess back to making out.

The day passed by pretty quickly too. Everyone just spent the day out on the beach. We even had a barbeque for lunch. Soon, it was dark out and everyone was inside, lounging on the couch.

Well, everyone except me.

I've never told anyone this but I really loved the beach. I just enjoyed the soft sand beneath my feet and the water lapping slightly at my toes when I walked on the shoreline…

I breathed out a sigh of relief when I felt the cold water surround my feet and soak them up to my ankles. Enjoying the feel of the water, I stripped down to my swimsuit and walked farther into the water. Okay, I knew I can't swim but as long as my feet touch the sand, I'm good.

I let myself walk forward until the water reached my waist. I felt medium-sized waves around me but I still didn't back away. I even giggled a little at the small drops of water that hit my face as the waves crashed around me. But in the middle of giggling, I was suddenly surrounded head to toe by water. I sputtered as the wave died down but just as I tried to catch my breath, another one caught me.

Right when I was about to be sucked farther out to sea, I felt splashes from behind me and then, two hands held my arms and pulled me back to shore. I sat up when I felt the sand beneath me again and I coughed out all the water that I had swallowed.

"My God, what were you thinking?" my rescuer asked

I recognized the voice immediately and I turned away. It was Aang. Why would he save me? He still hated me, right?

"Toph, you could have been killed!" he said. "Why did you go out there?"

"Well, what do you care?" I retorted

"Hello! Of course I care! Seriously, why did you go out to the water like that?"

"… I-I thought I could stay safe as long as the water was just waist-deep but then a wave suddenly crashed and hit my face and I think I slipped and fell and-"

"Toph… You shouldn't do that…"

"Well, I know that now… I'm never going anywhere near water again except when I have to shower… And umm… thanks… for saving me and stuff…"

"Sure… Umm… I kind of need to talk to you…"

I frowned. I didn't think this was going to lead to anything good so I started to walk away.

"Look, Aang…" I snapped. "If you're just going to rub it in my face that I was stupid and you saved me-"

"_I'm sorry!_" he blurted out, stopping me in my tracks. I turned around to face him.

"What did you say?"

"I… I said I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you."

"Aren't you still mad at me?"

"No… I was being such a hypocrite. I mean, I was getting mad at you for lying to me but that's what Katara and I were doing by pretending to be together… and what I was doing to myself when… when I kept denying that… that I love you."

"What? But… you… Katara… Huh?"

"All this time it was just infatuation… I let it get to me and I ruined what we had because of it. I-I'm really sorry, Toph. I wish I could take it all back…"

"So… what do you want me to do?"

"It's up to you… I told Katara that the plan was off so she could be happy with Zuko. As for you and me… well, remember when we were 'a couple?'"

"Yes…"

"I… I really enjoyed that time and if it's okay with you, I'd like to give _us_ another try…"

"Wow, Aang… This is a lot to take in… I mean, one minute you hate me then the next, you love me…"

"I'll give you time… Don't worry. I just hope we could at least be friends again."

"Aang… I'm sorry too… I mean, I shouldn't have lied to you about us… I was just so desperate, I guess… and insecure. I mean, Katara's like… all that… and I'm not…"

"Toph, don't say that…"

I felt his hand on my cheek and his warm breath inches away from me.

"You're really beautiful…" he added.

And then, he kissed me. I never thought I would be the type of girl to have this – a romantic kiss on the beach under the moonlight with the boy I loved… I guess I was just lucky…

"You're really good at that." I said, smiling when we broke apart.

"You're not so bad yourself." he said, taking my hand and leading me back to the house. "So… we'll give it another try?"

"Sure, Twinkletoes. It's a deal."

When we walked into the living room, Ty Lee saw us and cried out.

"Oh my gosh!" she said. "Toph, why are you soaking wet?"

"Oh…" I replied, chuckling. "I almost died today…"

I elbowed Aang and he laughed too. Ty Lee was still confused until Suki and Sokka joined us.

"Don't worry, Ty." Suki said. "It's not the first time that that's happened."

Aang and I left the living room laughing just as I heard Suki pass a crumpled bill to Sokka.

Hmm… I wonder what that's all about…

* * *

Author's Note:

Just so you know, Toph can still see even when she's on sand in this story :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters in it.

Hope you like it! R&R please! :D


	40. Chapter 36: Dinner For Two

**Chapter 36: Dinner For Two**

* * *

Zuko's POV

A few days passed after Toph and Aang made up. Everyone was pretty happy… Except me, I suppose…

I mean, I just… I miss _her._ I miss her blue eyes. I miss her soft brown hair. I miss her caring touch. I miss her sweet kisses. I miss the way she tells me that she loves me…

I want her back. But hell, what was I supposed to do? I do want her to be happy but I'm going crazy thinking about her every day. I just can't help casting longing glances at her whenever I can... like right now while I'm leaning over the balcony railing. I watched her as she tried building sandcastles on the beach. She looked so beautiful in that light blue and white bikini and with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Dude, why don't you just go talk to her?" Aang said, suddenly appearing beside me.

"Wha-" I replied, looking away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly, an arm was wrapped around my shoulders.

"Zuko, we all know." Jet said, slightly leaning on me and hanging his arm limply around me.

"Huh?"

Then, Sokka and Haru joined us on the balcony.

"Seriously, Zuko." Sokka said. "Just go talk to Katara already."

"Look, guys…" I said. "I appreciate your encouragement but I don't think we're going to get back together."

I looked back at her again as if waiting for reassurance. To my surprise, she looked in my direction and saw me. When she did, she smiled and waved. I smiled back goofily and waved too.

"Yeah, okay. You're _not_ going to get back together." Aang said, rolling his eyes. "It's like saying that I have a full head of hair."

"What are you so scared of anyway?" Jet said

"What? Me? Scared? Pfft! No way!" I scoffed, puffing out my chest

"I know what he's scared of." said Haru. "He's scared that he'll just ruin their current friendship and drive Katara away."

"Well… I just… I don't want to lose her, okay?" I said

"You won't, dude." reassured Jet. "I mean, she obviously loves you back."

"If she did, then why did she break up with me?"

"I know my sister, okay?" said Sokka. "She just got scared. She's not used to this, you know. But I'm pretty sure she's regretting it right now."

"Doesn't seem like it…" I said, looking back at Katara, who was now joined by Suki and Ty Lee. "Look at her. She's just so… happy."

"Trust us, dude." Jet said. "She wants to talk to you about it too. Just make the first move. She'll follow suit. And if she doesn't, well, you can beat Haru up."

"Hey!" Haru complained. "This was _your_ idea! Why am I the one who's getting beaten up?"

"Because you can cover it up with all your make-up."

"I don't wear make-up! Well… sometimes I wear face powder to cover up some pimples but-"

"_Anyway_, we don't know if you're getting beaten up, okay? Most likely, you'll be lucky and Zuko and Katara will be back together by tomorrow."

I chuckled and slapped Haru's back.

"Yeah, Haru." I said, teasing my friend. "You better pray for your sake."

* * *

Katara's POV

My god... I regret breaking up with him. Why, Katara? Why?

I should just go talk to him. No. Yes. No. But what if he's over me already? I mean, who would blame him? He's a total prince – literally – and any girl would just love to have him wrap his arms around him.

I looked back at the balcony, expecting him to be there. I gasped slightly when he was. Gosh, he was just so… hot. He was wearing his red swimming trunks and an red unbuttoned beach shirt. His hair fluttered when the breeze blew, making him look like a model. I sighed before smiling girlishly and waving.

I giggled to myself when he waved back at me with a goofy smile. I missed making him smile like that…

I turned away so I could hide the blush on my cheeks.

"Hey, girl." Suki said, walking towards me and smirking. "I see what you did there."

"Huh?" I replied

"Katara, go flirt with him already." Ty Lee said, sitting beside me and helping me shape the tower of my sandcastle.

"Ty!" I said. "We're broken up!"

"Technically, yes." replied Suki. "But emotionally, you two still have the hots for each other."

"Hey guys." Azula said, sitting in front of me. Toph followed suit and sat beside her.

"What's going on?" said Toph.

"Nothing. Suki and Ty Lee were just joking about how I should get back together with Zuko." I replied

"Oh, we weren't kidding." Suki said.

"Seriously, Kat." Azula added. "I'm sick of my brother crying at night. Save him and me the misery."

"What? He cries at night? Because of me?"

"Well, he doesn't really cry but he does murmur while he dreams. He says your name a lot. And I mean, _a lot_."

"Are you sure he isn't just giving in to his manly urges?" added Toph.

We all laughed and chucked her with handfuls of sand.

"No, I swear!" Azula said, still giggling. "He's gets all emo a lot now. And sometimes he just stares blankly into space. It kind of creeps me out."

"And hello…" added Ty Lee. "Get real, Katara. Do you really want to lose that hot piece of man candy?"

All of us, except Toph and Azula, subtly glanced back at Zuko, who still looked as handsome as ever.

"Yeah…" I said, drawing idly in the sand. "He is pretty attractive…"

"I'm sure you think more of him than that." said Suki. "You've been drawing his name in the sand since a while ago and you didn't even notice."

"Well, even if I did want him back, what if he has already moved on?"

"Are you kidding me? He's obviously crazy about you. Don't you see him looking at you whenever he has the chance?"

"Well… no…"

"And it's not like we don't see you blushing or smiling every time you're near him." added Ty Lee, poking my arm.

"Plus your heartbeats go crazy when you're around each other. It's really annoying especially when I'm trying to concentrate." Toph said.

"Well, when can I talk to him?" I asked

"Tonight, duh!" they all chorused.

"What? But how? I mean- Hey! Where are you guys going?"

Giggling devilishly, my friends suddenly ran inside the house.

"We'll take care of it, girl!" Ty Lee called. "You don't need to worry about a thing!"

I sighed and continued drawing Zuko's name in the sand. Whatever they're planning, I hope it works…

* * *

Zuko's POV

That night, I was just resting on the bed that Azula and I shared when the guys suddenly burst in the room.

"Zuko, get dressed!" Jet said, pulling me off the bed.

Haru searched my dresser and scoured through my clothes.

"Don't you have anything a little bit formal here? Or at least pants?" he said. "You need fabulosity right now."

"Dude, why would I wear long pants when I'm at the beach?" I replied

"Haru just make him put on a shirt and shorts or something." Sokka said.

"Fine, fine… Destroy my fashion savvy."

"I better go." said Aang. "I'll make sure everything's set up correctly."

He left before I could ask him anything else.

"What? What's happening? Wha-What's going on?" I asked nervously while changing into another shirt.

"Don't sweat it, Zuko." Jet said. "We've taken care of your little problem with Katara."

"What? What did you do?"

"You'll find out…"

"But-"

"Zuko, just hurry up and put on those clothes. Oh, and comb your hair or something." Haru said before leaving with the rest of the guys.

I sighed before donning the short-sleeved button-down shirt on top of my regular t-shirt, my cargo pants and my slip-ons. Comb my hair? I mean, I do that but I usually stroke it with a comb like once or twice, then I'd just scruff it up with my hand. Well, this is a special occasion so I suppose I should do it properly. I squeezed a little bit of styling gel on my palm and started combing…

Minutes later, I exited my room and found the guys waiting for me in the hall. They all looked at me then laughed ecstatically. I glared at them, then they stopped – almost.

"Dude!" Jet snickered. "What did you do?"

"What? You guys told me to look like this!" I complained

Haru pulled a mirror out of his pocket and showed me my hair.

"What?" I said. "You told me to comb my hair!"

I saw my hairstyle in his mirror. It did look a little bit… too much. I mean, I had a part in the middle and the rest of my hair was combed either to the left or to the right. Everything was shiny because of the gel. Well, now they know why I never comb my hair…

"Zuko!" Haru said, messing up my hair like how I would do it. "I told you to comb your hair! _Not_ turn it into some slimy parted slug!"

I rolled my eyes as they pushed me to the balcony. There I saw a table for two set up with candles and flowers.

"What's all this?" I said, as my friends positioned themselves on one corner and prepared – Jet slung a guitar around his body, Sokka and Haru cleared their throats and vocalized and Aang hung a napkin on his arm and waited.

Suddenly, the doors slid open and revealed Katara. She looked just… ethereal wearing that blue off-shoulder blouse and white knee-length skirt. Her hair was neatly tied up in a high ponytail with a few locks of curly hair hanging from the sides of her face.

"Umm… H-Hey…" I said nervously, feeling as if this was our first date.

"Hey yourself…" she replied, avoiding my gaze, like she always does when she's being shy.

Then, Aang led us to our seats and informed us that dinner would be served shortly. While we were waiting, Haru and Sokka started singing some foreign ballad that I didn't even know while Jet played the guitar.

"Well… this is… entertaining." Katara said, suppressing giggles.

"I didn't even know Jet could play the guitar." I replied, cradling my chin on my hand.

She giggled a little bit more then stared back at me.

"What?" she asked

"What?" I replied

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I… Umm… Sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"No, I don't mind… It's just… I haven't experienced that in a while."

"Well… Does it bother you?"

"No… except if I have something on my face or on my teeth."

"You don't… You-You're perfect."

"Come on…"

"Seriously, you look beautiful… just like you always do."

"That's… That's really sweet…"

A few moments later, the food arrived. Aang served each of us a slice of lasagna before everyone else left, leaving Katara and me alone. We started eating just to avoid the tension between us.

"Wow." she said, munching. "This is really good."

"Yup…" I agreed. "You know, our friends can be really creative when they want to be."

"True… Although I think my brother needs to work on his singing."

"It's a good thing Haru covered for him."

"Uh-huh. So, umm… Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Us… I mean, if that's okay with you."

"O-Of course. I mean, I kind of wanted to talk to you about it too."

"Well… first, I want to apologize… you know, for breaking up with you. I mean, I know I really hurt you."

I reached for her hand and gently held it reassuringly.

"Hey, it's okay, really… As long as you're happy, I'm happy… I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Well, can I ask you something?"

"Anything…"

"Umm… If there was a chance that you could get back together with me, would you take it?"

"Why wouldn't I take it? I-I mean… it's _you_…"

She blushed furiously at my answer, which made me chuckle and scoot my chair closer to hers. She moved closer as well and I caressed her soft cheek with my fingers.

"So what if it's me?" she said. "I hurt you, remember?"

"Well… it doesn't matter because I'm not mad at you." I replied. "I was never mad at you and I never will be."

"Okay, even if you weren't mad, there are a million other girls out there who would just love to have you as their boyfriend…"

"Maybe you're right but I wouldn't take any one of those girls, except if that girl is you… Besides, even if you hurt me…"

I stopped. Would I scare her off if I said too much? Was I going to fast?

"What?" she urged. "Even if I hurt you…?"

"Umm… I might make you feel uncomfortable if I keep talking… I mean, I might just ruin our friendship or something."

"I'm sure you can't do worse than me… Go on… Please tell me…"

"Fine… Umm… Even if you hurt me, i-it doesn't compare with how happy you made me…"

Her lip quivered and her hands gripped mine tightly before she started tearing up.

"Hey, come on…" I said. "Don't cry. I-I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm not sad!" she said, smiling back at me but with tears still rolling down her face. "I'm just so happy that I met someone like you…"

I thought I was probably going too fast but I took the chance anyway and cuddled her.

"Is this okay?" I asked her

"Uh-huh… I missed this, actually…" she replied. "I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too… You can't imagine how much…"

"Look, Zuko… I really regret ending things between us…"

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…. if you can accept me again, umm… I want to get back together…"

"Of course I can accept you… but can you accept me?"

"What? Zuko, of course I can! Wh-"

"You broke up with me because you were sick of all the drama. I just want you to know that it won't be the last time that that's happened. There'll be more… I just want to make sure if you're okay with that before we try this again… I mean… I just… I can't stand losing you again… You don't know how heartbroken I was when you sent me away…"

"Th-That's another thing, actually. I'm sorry I ran away when things got rough… I'm so sorry I was a coward… And I promise that this time, I'll be ready…"

"So… does that mean you're my girlfriend again?"

Katara giggled and leaned closer.

"Not if you don't start feeding me." she said, sticking out her tongue.

I grabbed my plate and started placing small chunks of lasagna into her mouth. We took turns feeding each other until the food on our plates was gone. Minutes later, Aang came out and served us a plate of mango cake for dessert.

"You can have as much dessert as you want, guys." Aang said, winking. "It's Haru's treat."

Before Aang could close the door, Sokka peeked in and smirked when he saw us together.

"Well, that was fast." he said before Suki pulled him away, leaving us alone again.

"So… how much did you miss me, exactly?" I said, feeding her some dessert.

"Well…" she said, running her finger up and down my chest. "After the break-up, I cried a lot in my room and when we arrived here, I would idly draw your name in the sand without even knowing it.

"Really? You must think I'm a hottie."

I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"True…" she replied. "But don't push it. What about you?"

"Actually… Azula and I were moping around the house a lot after that day. She would scream at the romantic scenes of the soap operas we watched and I would just cry and cry… and cry… then cry some more…"

"That bad, huh?"

"That wasn't even the worst part. I used to dream about the moment you broke up with me then I'd wake up in the middle of the night… then cry some more…"

"Hmm… my poor baby… I'll take care of you now…"

We both laughed and she scooped a little bit of the sorbet into my mouth. Later, Aang and Sokka entered to take away the table and the chairs. Katara and I thanked them for the dinner and everything and they just nodded and winked at us then left us alone again.

"So… I guess we have the whole night together?" she said

"Really? So what do you want to do now?" I said, giving her a devilish smile

"Hey, get your mind out of the gutter."

"What? I didn't say anything…" I replied, feigning innocence

She giggled and slapped me on the arm before I hugged her from behind.

"I love your laugh, you know." I whispered in her ear

"I love your smile…" she answered, using her hands to tighten my grip on her stomach.

"I love your eyes…"

"I love your hair…"

"I love the way you blush when you're shy…"

"I love the way you tell me I'm beautiful…"

"I love… _everything_ about you… And for the record, I'm really sorry for all the drama I brought to your life. I'm pretty sure you hate me for it."

"Hey, come on… I don't hate you…"

"I… I don't hate you too…"

Before I knew it, her lips met mine and the world stopped turning just for us. I could feel her soft hands on my chest, her sweet breath on my lips and her warmth against my body. I held her close to me, as if I never wanted to let her go. This moment, it was perfect and I would do everything I could so we could keep having moments like these.

Who cares if there was drama? Who cares if there were more people like Mai? Who cares if the world would try to rip us apart? As long as we love each other, I know that everything's going to be okay…

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, I'm sorry Maiko fans but I just _had_ to do that! It was such a perfect Zutara moment! 3

OMG second to the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters in it.

Hope you like it! R&R please! :D


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Katara's POV

After staying a few more days at Ember Island, we went back home to enjoy our summer vacation. Ever since that trip, none of us fought anymore – well, except the usual sibling against sibling thing. I guess what Lo and Li said was true. Ember Island did help us understand ourselves and each other.

"Hey, you okay?" Zuko said, squeezing me tighter. "You've been spacing out for a while."

I noticed that everyone was staring at me. Noticing their funny expressions, I just shrugged and laughed at them.

"Guys, come on! Don't take me so seriously!" I said. "I'm fine. Now can we please enjoy this picnic?"

We scheduled this group picnic on the last day of summer so that we could enjoy it together. We picked out a nice spot under a tree and just started eating and relaxing. I leaned against Zuko as I watched my friends eat the food.

"Seriously, is anything wrong?" whispered Zuko.

Touching my nose to his, I faced him and looked straight into his golden eyes.

"No…" I replied. "I'm just happy that we're all happy now. I mean, look at us…"

Together, our eyes travelled from Azula and Jet, who were feeding each other, Sokka and Suki, who was wiping some food off of the corner of Sokka's mouth, Toph and Aang, who was massaging Toph's feet, and Haru and Ty Lee, who was finishing the braid on Haru's hair.

"Yay!" cheered Ty Lee, showing everyone her work. "Now, we match!"

"That's great, Ty Lee." replied Jet. "You made Haru come out of the closet."

"Hey!" complained Haru, throwing a grape at Jet

"Jet, that's weird." said Ty Lee. "If Haru were technically a girl, it would make me a lesbian."

"…. Which is pretty hot when you think about it…"

"Oh, Jet…" said Azula, patting Jet's head. "You and your… fantasies… and FYI, if Ty Lee was lesbian and had to date someone, she would be dating me. I mean, hello, I'd make a totally hot lesbian."

"Ooohhh… the possibilities…" replied Jet, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, this conversation is getting very awkward for me." Haru said

"Don't worry, Lady-Lips." said Toph. "Ty Lee's not going anywhere. Just like Aan't."

"Ha!" said Sokka. "Aang, she's got you totally whipped!"

Jet and Sokka made a whipping gesture with sound effects causing Sokka to accidentally spill his juice on his shirt.

"Aww…" complained Sokka. "This is a new shirt!"

Suki suddenly pulled out a bottle of seltzer and a hanky from her bag and started wiping the stain.

"Seriously, Sokka. What would you do without me?" said Suki

I giggled and answered for my brother.

"Wither and die like a dehydrated flower, that's what."

"Oh please, Katara." Sokka replied. "You know you'd act the same without Zuko."

"Yeah, I know. I totally admit it."

Having shut my brother's mouth, I kissed Zuko fully on the lips and smirked back at Sokka.

"Can you believe it, guys?" Zuko asked. "We actually made it through one whole year."

"I know, right." I agreed. "It'll be a whole new year tomorrow…"

"Uh-huh… with new beginnings too…"

I smiled back at him and leaned in further. I sighed with content, knowing that I had friends as amazing as them. Looking back at the past year, I was really amazed at how we all got together. I mean, who would have thought that I would be best friends with the princess of the Fire Nation and that I would be dating the prince?

I guess fate just works so magically sometimes…

"Hey guys…" Sokka said, interrupting the silence. "Wouldn't it be cool if we were, like, superheroes?"

"You mean like you, Wolf-Batman?" mocked Toph, earning laughs from everyone

"No! Like awesome kung-fu people who could control air, water, fire, earth… Wouldn't that be totally epic?"

"Ha! Yeah, right, Snoozles. _Like that'll ever happen_…"

* * *

Author's Note:

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

It's finally done! *le gasp*

Anyway, I want to SERIOUSLY thank every single one of you who read, reviewed, given support, criticized constructively and even complained because I swear to god, every single one of you made me a better writer and I really hope you guys enjoyed my work.

I plan to write more fics in the future (also ATLA). But hell, who knows how long it'll be until I get to go online again? So anyway, I hope I can post on time for Zutara week (or at least, post). And yeah, I plan to do Zutara 100 too…. and I have another plan for another fanfic. Just wait and see ;)

I'm really really really sorry for all the loopholes. I'll make it better next time, I swear. I feel bittersweet about this, I mean hello, I've been working on it for a year or so. Lol :D

I hope I'll still get all of your support in the future. Seriously, thank you so much. And as a reward…

ANOTHER VIRTUAL COOKIE PARTY FOR EVERYONE! YAAAY!

So yeah, see you next time, guys! Love you lots! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters in it.

Hope you like it! R&R please! :D


End file.
